


50 Shades of Cophine

by backtoblack101



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, Smut, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title's pretty self explanatory, this is just going to be a bunch of smut one shots, so enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lab

The lab was almost eerily quiet today, not that Cosima minded. In fact she considered it a virtue whenever she was able to work alone. Not that she minded any of the other post-grads that worked alongside her, or any of the supervisors that sometimes liked to triple check she was keeping on task, she just liked the silence sometimes and of course the fact she could work on her ‘holy shit I’m a clone’ side project without too many questions being asked. You know, that and the fact she could turn the music in her earphones up full volume without anyone feeling the need to lecture her on how it’ll affect her hearing in future.

The one down side of being alone in the lab at night listening to music though: she almost suffered heart failure and dropped her test tube when a hand brushed across the small of her back out of nowhere.

“Holy shit, dude!” she barked, her razor sharp reflexes managing to catch the test tube before it bounced and smashed off the table in front of her.

She took a second, making sure her heart hadn’t actually stopped, and then turned ready to tear into whoever had very nearly ruined the test she was running. Once she saw who it was though, she couldn’t help but stop dead in her tracks and smile.

Delphine had obviously jumped back after scaring Cosima so much, because she was now standing at arm’s length, a shocked and slightly apologetic look on her face as she revaluated her decision to surprise her girlfriend to reward her for working so hard recently.

“You scared me,” Cosima noted, pulling out her earphones, placing her iPod on the table, and smiling at the blonde, even though her heart was still going a mile a minute.

“I noticed,” Delphine laughed, taking a step closer now that she was sure she wasn’t going to have acid or something thrown in her face in self-defence.

“What’re you doing here?” Cosima questioned then, turning quickly to place the test tube in its stand before turning back to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around Delphine’s waist to pull her closer.

“Just thought I’d come say hello,” Delphine relied simply, continuing when she saw Cosima raising a questioning eyebrow. “And, you know… You’ve been working late a lot this month, I’ve the right to miss you, no?” she added, her own arms snaking up around Cosima’s neck.

“What do you miss the most?” Cosima questioned playfully, trying to ignore the flutter in her chest as Delphine’s nails scratched the nape of her neck.

“The sex.” Was Delphine’s reply, that although matter of fact, sent a chilling shiver down Cosima’s spine.

“You don’t mess around, do you,” Cosima whispered, watching mesmerised as her girlfriends pupils darkened.

“Not when I only get to see you when we’re in public ma cherie,” Delphine concurred, moving her head in so her lips were now only inches from Cosima’s.

“Good point,” Cosima nodded, her eyes staring intently as Delphine licked her lips, knowing what was about to happen.

“I’ve just missed you,” the blonde whispered, moving closer again so as their lips now brushed off one another.

“Mhm… show me how much.” The words slipping daringly from Cosima’s lips were all it took.

Their entire bodies seemed to mould together as one when their lips finally met in a warm and much needed embrace. Delphine pushed herself as close to her girlfriend as she could, with Cosima using the counter behind her to stabilize herself as she pushed back into the kiss.

Her hands moved of their own accord as they slipped inside Delphine’s jacket, running up and down her sides of her shirt. Still never moving under the material, one hand came to cup the blonde’s breast, giving it a firm squeeze that caused Delphine to groan approvingly into Cosima’s mouth.

It was Delphine’s turn to explore then, her hands running once over Cosima’s supple curves before catching the material of her top and pulling it off over her head. She then allowed her hands to glide across the brunettes tight stomach, two fingers dipping daringly past the seam of Cosima’s jeans and catching there, Delphine then using this to pull Cosima’s naval towards her own.

Cosima knew she should stop this. She knew they could be caught, and knew if they were it could end in expulsion. Though as she felt those same two fingers undo her trousers, and a pair of hands push down the jeans until they fell around her ankles, Cosima realised she didn’t really care.

Instead she effortlessly undone the buttons of her girlfriend’s top, pushing it off Delphine’s shoulders in seconds, and before long both women were embracing one another in nothing but their underwear.

It was then that Delphine broke the kiss. Her lips ran smoothly across Cosima’s jaw, slowly inching their way up her neck until finally they wrapped around her ear. Cosima stifled her moan, but couldn’t help but latch onto the sides of the desk behind her as Delphine tugged lightly at her lobe. Her lips then blazed a trail down the side of the brunette’s neck, stopping only briefly on Cosima’s pulse point, where she allowed her teeth to graze across the skin, before she continued to her collarbones.

Cosima couldn’t take it much longer, her legs almost giving up from under her when Delphine’s delicate fingers pushed aside the fabric of her bra, the blonde’s lips now closing in around her already erect nipple.

“Delphine… please,” Cosima begged, at the same time moving her own hands up and pushing aside her girlfriends bra, beginning to pull at her breasts, tweaking the nipples until they stood erect.

The sensation was all Delphine needed as a push, the blonde moaned once against Cosima’s breast before making quick work of moving her girlfriend’s underwear down around her ankles. Then, without warning she slide a finger inside her, quickly adding a second, her agile digits picking up pace as Cosima began panting softly with each thrust.

Gradually Cosima’s groans became louder, with Delphine eventually removing her lips from the brunette’s breast and kissing her again to muffle the sounds, all the while her fingers keeping their rhythmic in and out pace.

Each time Cosima moaned Delphine could feel the pool of wetness between her own legs throbbing and aching to be felt. She was here for Cosima though, and with that thought in mind she let her fingers find the brunette’s G spot, beginning to curve her fingertips into it, knowing exactly how the other woman liked to be touched.

She could feel Cosima tighten around her, and knew it wouldn’t be long before it was all over, prompting her to add a third finger to Cosima’s slick folds, feeling her girlfriends walls clench around her fingers tighter each time they moved inside her.

Eventually the moment went still as Delphine felt Cosima freeze for a moment, before a long undulated moan was pressed into her mouth as the orgasm screamed through the brunette, causing her to shudder, and remove her hands from Delphine’s breasts to grip at the blonde’s shoulders for dear life.

“Oh,” Cosima whispered eventually, finally loosening her grip on Delphine’s shoulders as she seemed to find her feet again.

“You see why I missed it,” Delphine grinned, taking a step back and swooping down to pick up her shirt, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

“Uh huh…” Cosima nodded dumbly, taking another second before she composed herself. “You wanna… wanna go?” She questioned, motioning towards the lab door.

“But your work,” Delphine pointed out.

“Won’t be gone in the morning,” Cosima finished, pulling up her underwear and jeans while at the same time grabbing her shirt. “Now come on,” she grinned, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand as both women half ran from the lab.


	2. Apologies

“Ma Cherie… I have a confession to make.”

Cosima couldn’t help but cock a brow as her girlfriend stood in front of her, looking like she’d just run over a puppy.

“Everything okay?” Cosima ventured hesitantly, acutely aware of just how upset the blonde seemed, and therefore preparing herself for the worst.

“I uh… I kissed Sarah,” Delphine replied without hesitation, as if she were pulling off a particularly sticky Band-Aid.

“You did what?” Cosima dead panned, unsure whether to be hurt that her girlfriend had apparently cheated, or amused at the thought of Sarah being kissed by Delphine.

“She was at the university earlier to talk to you, no?” Delphine questioned, rather than giving an explanation.

“Uh yea, I was showing her some stuff,” Cosima nodded.

“Oui, and I saw her, and her hair was tied up and she was at the college so I just, I presumed it was you,” Delphine explained, her hands beginning to move wildly as she tried to reason out her actions. “I just kissed her, but I knew once I did it wasn’t you because it didn’t feel the same and then she started to shout and… and I realised who it was,” she finished, now sounding more embarrassed than upset.

“Oh my god…” Cosima was definitely leaning towards amused rather than hurt right now.

“I’m so sorry Cosima,” Delphine swore, now choosing to ring her hands awkwardly.

“I guess… I guess it’s okay?” Cosima shrugged slowly.

“You mean you’re not mad?” The relief seemed to pour through every fibre of Delphine’s body.

“I mean… no? I suppose we’re biological doubles, so you know… it really was an honest mistake,” Cosima reasoned eventually. “Plus, I mean you stopped right away…”

“I did, I did!” Delphine confirmed instantly, sitting down next to the brunette on the couch now that she knew she wasn’t in the dog house.

“Then it’s cool,” Cosima smiled, reaching out and giving the blonde’s thigh a reassuring squeeze.

“Bon,” Delphine nodded, although she still looked uncertain as she placed her hand over the one resting on her thigh. “Still though… I wish I could make it up to you somehow,” she relented, biting her lip uncertainly.

“Make it up to me?” Cosima allowed the words to roll over on her tongue for a moment before she spoke again. “I mean wow, there’s just like nothing I can think of that’d make it up to me,” she continued, a smirk cracking through her thoughtful exterior.

“Nothing?” Delphine repeated, smiling at the way Cosima fought to keep a straight face.

“Well I mean… there’s one thing,” Cosima revealed, her hand ever so casually sliding further up her girlfriend’s thigh.

“And what does this one thing involve?” Delphine questioned, biting her lip and quirking her eyebrow in her girlfriends direction.

“It involves me…” Cosima started, repositioning herself so she now straddled Delphine on the couch. “… reminding you,” she continued slowly, her arms draping around the blondes neck. “What it feels like to kiss the real me,” she finished, sealing her words against her girlfriends lips with a slow but solid kiss.

Delphine moaned into Cosima’s lips, her hands sliding under the brunettes t-shirt and up the small of her back. The brunette took this as all the encouragement she needed, deepening the kiss as she allowed her tongue to dart out from between her lips, tracing over Delphine’s lips until they parted.

From there she gradually broke the kiss off, instead choosing to drag her lips across Delphine’s cheek and down the side of her neck where she bit hard into the blonde’s pulse point, feeling her girlfriend shiver beneath her, and hearing the low moan slip past her lips.

She kept going from there, down along the blonde’s collarbones, and towards her chest, until she was stopped as she felt Delphine’s hands scrape back down her lower spine before moving back between the two bodies and popping open the button on Cosima’s jeans.

Cosima smiled against Delphine’s collarbone, and tried to lift her legs as the blonde pushed the jeans down off her hips and onto the floor before managing to do the same with her own jeans. Once she did sit back in her girlfriend’s lap she could feel the heat that radiated from Delphine’s core only mere inches from her.

She wanted to taste Delphine so badly, but knew she also needed to wait, so instead she unbuttoned the blonde’s shirt and pushed it out of her way as her mouth continued its journey down Delphine’s body.

Her lips reached Delphine’s right breasts after what felt like a lifetime, and once there her teeth began tugging playfully at her erect nipples, her tongue then swirling across the hardened nub to sooth the pain as Delphine panted in pleasure.

Cosima was just about to repeat this process with the blonde’s left breast, when she felt Delphine’s fingers push her underwear to one side, the sensation of her girlfriend’s fingers sliding over her core causing her head to fall back and her back to arch. This sensation was nothing however compared to the feeling of Delphine’s fingers as they began working in agonising circles over Cosima’s clit.

The sensation was almost too painful to bear, with Delphine continuing to tease as Cosima felt the pool between her legs growing hotter and wetter. She began panting as she tried in vain to thrust onto Delphine’s fingers, the blonde pulling away however each time Cosima’s hips buckled towards her.

“Say you want it,” Delphine murmured against the shell of Cosima’s ear.

“I need… I need it,” Cosima confirmed, nodding her head frantically and placing one hand on Delphine’s knee to balance herself.

Delphine smiled wickedly at the brunette and without breaking eye contact slowly slid two fingers into Cosima’s slick folds, watching intently as her girlfriend’s eyes fluttered shut and her breath hitched in her throat. Delphine worked her able digits in and out of Cosima’s core, each thrust harder than the last as she let her fingers slide in knuckle deep and curl on their way out, her pace becoming steady as she felt Cosima’s hips begin to match it.

Cosima didn’t last much longer, and Delphine could feel the brunette tighten around her fingers one final time just before the orgasm shot through her and her entire body collapsed against Delphine’s in exhausted ecstasy.

Cosima didn’t move for a moment, and Delphine took the opportunity to move her free hand down between their bodies, feeling her own core throb with anticipation as her hand drew closer.

“Don’t even think about it,” Cosima murmured against Delphine’s shoulder, before pulling back and glaring playfully at her girlfriend.

“Mais,” Delphine began to beg, being stopped abruptly when Cosima’s finger came up and covered her lip.

Then, without warning, Cosima seemed to regain her energy, and slid effortlessly off Delphine’s lap and between her legs, which she nudged aside with her elbows, while at the same time making quick work of removing her lace underwear.

Delphine gasped at this sudden change in pace, and barely had time to register as Cosima slid two fingers into her core, at the same time placing sloppy, wet kisses along the inside of Delphine’s thigh and up to her navel, where she added to the feeling of her fingers sliding in and out of the blonde’s cunt by letting her tongue trace random patterns in Delphine’s sensitive flesh.

“Merde…” Delphine whimpered, her hands raking through Cosima’s dreadlocks and pulling at them as her toes curled and her hips began to buckle involuntarily into Cosima’s face.

It wasn’t long before she too unravelled, her orgasm hitting her like a train as her entire lower body seized up and she rode out her high, allowing one content sigh to fall from her lips when she eventually came back to earth.

“Does this mean I am forgiven?” Delphine questioned, her voice still husky as she watched Cosima rise to her feet, licking her lips and smiling broadly.

“Yea, I think we can safely say you’re forgiven now,” Cosima nodded, kissing Delphine lightly, before curling up beside her half naked girlfriend on the couch and pulling a blanket down over them.


	3. High

Delphine fumbled in her handbag, her fingers brushing over everything but the spare key she now possessed for Cosima’s apartment. There was her phone, her own keys, cigarettes, makeup, purse, nicotine patches (never opened), and finally, right at the very bottom the silver key she really had to put on her keychain at some point.

She twisted the lock and pushed the door open with her shoulder, expecting to find her girlfriend sitting at her desk hard at work, or perhaps lounging on her bed reading a book. Instead however she was met with a thick cloud of smoke. Okay, well not a cloud, though definitely a visible smoke residue in the air.

She stepped inside quickly and closed the door behind her so as not to set off the smoke alarm in the hall (the one in Cosima’s room had obviously at some point been dismantled), and looked around, spotting her girlfriend on the floor beside her bed, a dopy grin on her face.

“Guess what!” the brunette giggled, staring up adoringly at her girlfriend.

“What?” Delphine questioned, being unable to stop herself from smiling at Cosima as she placed down her handbag and walked towards her.

“Remember that time I said I’d get you baked?” Cosima prompted.

“Oui,” Delphine nodded, already knowing where this was going.

“Well that day has come,” Cosima smiled, pointing down at the Coke bottle in front of her that had a hole pierced in either side of it.

“With this?” Delphine questioned sceptically, also looking at the bottle, the top of which was covered in tin foil that had had several small holes poked in it.

“Yea…” Cosima nodded, looking somewhat disappointed at her paraphernalia. “I lost my bong… well actually I think Alison found my bong, but you know,” she shrugged.

“Ah,” Delphine murmured, looking less hesitant now. “Well then, show me how it works, s’il te plait.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Fun, isn’t it,” Cosima smirked, rolling her head to one side to glance at Delphine who was now lying on the bed next to her.

“Mm,” the blonde agreed, her sentence then breaking off into a fit of giggles. “You know what else would be fun ma cherie?” she added eventually, her laughter slowly subsiding.

“What’s that?” Cosima questioned, now rolling her entire body to face her girlfriend.

“Have you ever,” she paused, rolling so she too was on her side, facing Cosima. “Had sex while… baked?”

“No,” Cosima concurred after a moment’s consideration. “Can’t say I have.”

“First time for everything?” Delphine encouraged, pushing Cosima back onto her back and positioning herself so she was now hovering over the brunette, her hair tickling the edges of Cosima’s cheeks.

“I like where this is going,” Cosima smirked, wrapping her arms around Delphine’s waist and pulling her down so the blonde now lay flat against Cosima, and their faces were millimetres apart.

It was Delphine that made the first move. She closed the gap between them, their lips falling together as they had so many times before, this time a little more sloppy than usual, though with just as much passion.

Eventually the kiss broke, and wordlessly both women set about stripping down to their underwear. When they’d finished Delphine took the time to sit back for a moment, taking in the slow rise and fall of Cosima’s breast for a while before she felt compelled to let her hands touch them.

She reached down and began caressing the brunette’s breasts slowly as she bent down again and began kissing along the length of Cosima’s neck. Gradually her wet, sloppy kisses got lower, setting a fiery trail down through the valley of Cosima’s breasts and over her toned stomach.

Before her mouth could move further though she was stopped by the sudden shock of Cosima’s fingers as they began pushing in against Delphine’s moist core through the cotton material of her underwear. As Cosima’s fingers moved in agonising circles Delphine felt the brunette’s free hand reach down and grab the back of her neck, pulling her back up to reignite their kiss.

Delphine couldn’t help but whimper against Cosima’s lips when without warning the brunette swept off her girlfriends underwear in one swift movement, allowing her hand to trail back up Delphine’s inner thigh before she beginning running her fingers up and down between Delphine’s slick folds.

“Merde,” Delphine whispered against Cosima’s mouth as she suddenly felt just as lucid as she had when she’d stepped into the apartment, with the sensation of Cosima’s fingers causing every nerve in her body to stand to attention.

Finally, and much to Delphine’s pleasure, Cosima allowed her fingers to slide slowly into the blonde’s core, quickly building a rhythm as her digits slid in and out. Delphine could feel herself losing control, and felt her body contract and push harder against Cosima’s fingers each time they curled against her G spot. She could feel her entire body shake, and without warning orgasm rushed through her and she bit down hard on Cosima’s lip as she came down from her second high of the evening.

“Wow,” Delphine groaned eventually, her body lying pressed against Cosima’s again now as she caught her breath.

“Good?” Cosima questioned, smiling absently at the ceiling as she spoke.

“Mhm,” Delphine murmured, repositioning herself quickly so she was once again hovering over Cosima’s body. “Let me show you.”

Cosima didn’t have time to respond. Delphine’s lips resumed the course she’d been on earlier, this time moving further than her girlfriend’s stomach, down to the waistline of Cosima’s underwear, where they stalled for only a second as Delphine pushed the panties down Cosima’s legs.

Her tongue moved slowly at first, swirling in circles and tracing shapes into the sensitive nerves of Cosima’s clit. Cosima couldn’t take it for long though, her hands knotting in Delphine’s thick blonde curls and pushing her face desperately towards her core. Delphine didn’t relent however, continuing her teasing and ignoring the relentless pleas from her girlfriend. It wasn’t until she felt Cosima’s body begin to vibrate with anticipation that she finally allowed her tongue to slip briefly inside the brunette’s core and swirl around for a moment before withdrawing, only to be replaced by Delphine’s able digits that slid in and out expertly as her tongue resumed the task of licking up and down the length of Cosima’s clit.

Cosima didn’t last long after that, her body shuddering to climax as she released one long undulated moan of gratification. When she finally did return to the real world and open her eyes again she found Delphine now lying next to her, the blonde’s arms wrapped securely around her waist.

“Bon?” Delphine questioned simply, smiling at the post orgasm expression on Cosima’s face.

“Yea… tres, tres bon,” Cosima nodded happily, turning and kissing her girlfriend softly, tasting herself against Delphine’s lips.

“You know it was quick too?” Delphine pointed out once Cosima leaned back into her pillow. “Really quick,” she added, pointing to the clock on the locker next to the bed.

“Wow, it was,” Cosima realised, noting the record time they’d managed to achieve. “We should get high and do this kinda thing more often,” she commented then.

“You think?” Delphine laughed sceptically.

“Hell yea, more time for round two.”


	4. Mile High

“Why the long face?” Cosima whispered to her girlfriend, who was sitting next to her and obviously only half focusing on the in-flight movie playing in front of them.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Delphine insisted, smiling briefly at the brunette. “Just tired.”

“Liar,” Cosima scoffed, not even vaguely impressed by Delphine’s attempts. “Come on, spill,” she prompted, nudging Delphine playfully with her shoulder.

“I just…” Delphine paused, turning to face Cosima and biting down on her lip in anticipation before she finished her sentence. “I’m just not really looking forward to this whole trip,” she confessed slowly.

“What? Why?” Cosima questioned, shocked by her girlfriends revelation.

“Well I mean don’t get me wrong, I cannot wait to give Kira her present and to see her on her birthday… I just have the feeling that Alison is upset with me about something?” She explained, looking to Cosima to confirm her allegations.

“Oh?”

“Oui…” Delphine sighed. “Since last time we visited and stayed with her, I just feel like she’s being odd around me. Par example whenever you talk to her on skype she always becomes quiet when I come into the room,” she elaborated, ending her story with a confused shrug.

“Oh…” Cosima simply nodded, looking away from her girlfriend and subtly ringing her fingers.

“Is that all you have to say on the matter?” Delphine questioned, instantly knowing her girlfriend wasn’t telling the whole story.

“Well that may have possibly had something to do with something I kinda told Alison…” Cosima confessed, her hands moving a mile a minute in an apparent attempt to deflect Delphine’s ever growing scowl.

“Go on…” Delphine pushed, not seeming amused.

“Well you know how we kinda thought that seeing as it was only us and Ali in the house it wouldn’t matter if we uh… did it in her spare room because she sleeps like a log anyway?” Cosima muttered, blushing at the memory of what they’d done in that bed.

“Your thought… but continue,” Delphine corrected.

“Whatever… well turns out that even someone that sleeps as heavily as Alison didn’t sleep through your screams and uh… when she confronted me about it, I kinda said it was your idea.” The end of Cosima’s sentence was so rushed it was barely coherent.

“You petite merde,” Delphine gasped.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just panicked and…”

“Woken by _my_ screams?” Delphine butted in, crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

“Wait, that’s what you’re mad about?”

“Well since you’re the screamer, oui, that’s what I’m mad about,” Delphine whispered, suddenly very aware of the conversation they were having while surrounded by other passengers.

“I am not!” Cosima gasped in horror.

“Well neither am I.”

There was no way this argument was going to end anytime soon. Both women were convinced they knew the absolute truth, and neither were willing to budge on their position. Luckily though, even the most crude of arguments could be solved by scientific experiment.

“Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes,” Cosima whispered suddenly.

“Pardon?” Delphine replied, eyes going wide at what she was sure Cosima was insinuating.

“You heard,” Cosima smirked, kissing her girlfriend quickly on the cheek before rising out of her chair. “We’re going to settle this.” She sauntered off then, looking back only once to flash Delphine a cheeky smile.

This was a bad idea. This was a really, really bad idea. As much as Delphine had always kinda wanted to join the mile high club, she knew this was a really bad idea, and yet her body seemed to work off its own accord as she rose from her seat and followed the path Cosima had taken down the aisle.

She was sure the entire plane knew what she was going to do, even though not one person looked at her as she passed. Still, the idea of being caught only seemed to turn her on more as she eventually reached the cubicle door and knocked twice.

Inside it was a lot more cramped than she’d imagined. Then again, whenever she’d been in airplane bathrooms before this it’d always been alone.

“Don’t worry,” Cosima whispered, leaning in close to her girlfriends face and watching as Delphine’s eyes fluttered in anticipation. “It’s not like we need much space.” (They had managed to do it in one of the janitor’s closets at the DYAD after all).

Delphine hummed in agreement, at the same time leaning down to meet Cosima’s lips in soft kiss with their mouths moved against one another and their warm breaths and wet tongues setting their senses ablaze. The limited space meant their bodies were already flush together, and Cosima could feel the quickening rise and fall of Delphine’s chest as their kisses intensified and their hands began to explore.

Cosima’s hands slipped under Delphine’s jumper, her smooth fingertips running up the side of her girlfriend’s silky smooth skin, slowing once they reached the material of Delphine’s bra. Delphine smiled against Cosima’s lips, and in one swift movement lifted off her jumper, careful not to bang her arms off the ceiling. Once done she made quick work of removing Cosima’s top before reconnecting their lips and allowing Cosima’s hands to go back to where they’d been.

Cosima wasted no time, her hands grabbing Delphine’s breasts through her lacy bra. This caused the blonde to gasp, and she bit down on Cosima’s bottom lip, a soft moan slipping from her mouth.

“Was that a noise I heard?” Cosima teased.

Delphine didn’t respond, and Cosima decided to up the stakes, her hands now moving Delphine’s bra to one side. Her thumbs ghosted over Delphine’s nipples, and she felt them go hard against her touch. Delphine remained silent though, so Cosima broke their kiss, her lips moving slowly down her girlfriend’s neck and across her collarbone until they reached her left breast. Her tongue circled the erect nipple teasingly, before she closed her mouth around it.

Delphine’s breath hitched in her throat and a groan slid out from between her clenched teeth. Cosima couldn’t help but snigger as she brought her lips back to Delphine’s. This was way too easy.

“You’re losing,” she whispered, her breath burning against Delphine’s lips.

“Ah, ma Cherie, two can play at this game,” Delphine reminded her, her pupils black with lust and shimmering with a sultry mischief.

Without another word Delphine’s hands moved down to Cosima’s skirt, her two thumbs hooking under its hem and pushing it down effortlessly. Her hands cupped Cosima’s ass, though one quickly moved around to the front of Cosima’s cotton underwear while the other one splayed out across the brunette’s lowers spine.

Delphine’s fingers trailed slowly over the material and down between her girlfriends legs and she grinned down at the shorter woman as she felt just how wet Cosima was for her.

“You sure you can stay quiet?” She teased.

She didn’t give a chance for Cosima to answer. Instead, just as the brunette opened her mouth, she pushed her fingers into Cosima through her underwear.

“Cheater!” Cosima gasped, having been unable to control the surprised squeak that escaped her.

“Oops,” Delphine grinned, not caring at all about any of these so called rules.

With a sly grin still on her face she pushed aside Cosima’s underwear. She watched her girlfriend’s face intently as her index finger trailed up and down the length of her wet folds. She could see her face contract and strain as she tried to keep completely silent. That just wouldn’t do.

She slid her finger once more down the length of Cosima’s clit before pushing it into her opening. She watched intently as Cosima’s mouth formed an “o” and her eyes squeezed shut. Her second finger slid in just as easily and slowly she began to move them in and out of her partner, watching as Cosima slowly cracked.

Gradually her pace quickened, and as it did, so too did the sharp breaths that escaped the corners of Cosima’s mouth.

“Are you slipping ma Cherie?” She whispered, leaning in so her breath tickled the shell of Cosima’s ear.

When she didn’t get a response she took it as a sign she was close to victory. With that in mind she kept up her rhythmic pace, her fingers now curling into Cosima’s G spot with each thrust. She felt Cosima’s hips reluctantly begin to meet her pace, and her grip on the brunettes back tightened as Cosima wrapped both her arms around Delphine’s neck and let her head drop to the blonde’s shoulder.

Delphine could feel rather than hear the faint swear words that fell from Cosima’s lips against her collarbone. She could also feel Cosima’s walls clenching in around her and she pushed into her once more, this time bringing her thigh up to meet her hand for extra force.

That was all it took for Cosima to unravel. Her entire body shuddered as each muscle seemed to rip itself apart in the sheer ecstasy of the moment. Most importantly though, she was unable to stop the long moan of satisfaction that cascaded freely from somewhere deep inside her.

“J'ai gagné,” Delphine purred, her smile growing tenfold as Cosima returned to her senses and realised the noise she’d just made.

Cosima opened her mouth to reply, ready to insist it was a once off when suddenly a loud hand pounded on the door.

“What the fuck are you doing in there?”

“Merde.”

“Oh shit.”


	5. No Questions

Cosima was barely thought the door when she found herself pinned up against it. Her eyes shut in terror at the sudden impact, her body preparing for fight or flight. In fact she’d all but decided that fight would be her best option (or at least trying to), when she felt soft lips crushing against her own, and a familiar feeling of warmth rush through her body.

“Delphine, Delphine,” she whispered between kisses, trying to push the blonde off her so she could at least put down her bag.

“Shh... live a little ma Cherie.” The response was more of a breath that tickled against her lips as two hands came up around her neck, one tangling in her dreadlocks, and the other falling down to her shoulder and lifting her handbag off it, dropping it to the floor with a gentle thud.

They began to step back then, their lips still locked, both trusting the other to lead blindly until they reached the desk. Delphine sat back, pushing herself up onto the solid oak pulling Cosima between her legs as she done so. Cosima’s hand began to explore then, starting first on Delphine’s waist, but quickly sliding under her lose shirt and moving up.

Both hands cupped Delphine’s breast, kneading them gently through the material of her bra. Delphine moaned at the contact, the sound being swallowed up as Cosima kissed her harder and her hands moved more furiously. She could feel the blonde arching into her touch and she took this as the cue to slip her hands under the material of her bra. She revelled in the feel of Delphine’s heaving chest against her hands, and began rolling her already hard nipples between her index finger and thumb.

She felt Delphine’s breathe hitch against her lips, then a long groan followed as the blonde momentarily became lost in the sensation.

Delphine could feel the wetness pool between her legs and a fire light in every cell of her body, screaming out for more contact. She needed more, and with this thought foggy in her pleasure fuelled mind she allowed her own hands to start their work. She first discarded of her shirt, then Cosima’s jacket and top. Their kiss only broke for mere seconds as she lifted the material off over the brunettes head before their mouths crashed back together with such force she knew it would bruise – but didn’t care.

Next her hands slid slowly down Cosima’s torso careful to take in each bump and dip in her skin as they went towards her skirt. Her two index fingers hooked under the material, and she dragged them slowly around the waistband tickling Cosima’s pelvic bone as she went.

“Tease,” Cosima groaned, her barely audible words vibrating against Delphine’s lips.

Delphine smirked and took that as her cue to push the material quickly to the floor, allowing Cosima to step out of it and closer into her embrace.

While her fingers pushed away the material of Cosima’s flimsy underwear, the brunette seemed to have a similar idea. Her hands left Delphine’s breasts and began working instead on pulling off the blonde’s trousers, eventually managing to get rid of them and her girlfriend’s underwear in one quick tug, with Delphine repositioning herself on the desk momentarily to make things easier.

“Baise moi,” Delphine pleaded through the kisses, her knee manoeuvring between the brunette’s legs as she spoke, pushing up into Cosima’s wet heat.

Cosima whimpered as Delphine’s thigh connected with the throbbing between her legs, the sensation giving her enough pleasure to leave her craving after more.

She obliged to Delphine’s pleading though, and broke their kiss just as quickly as it had been started. The blonde seemed shocked at the loss of contact for a moment, though Cosima’s face was no longer there when she opened her eyes to complain. Instead all that was left was her glasses on the counter beside her.

Cosima had dropped to her knees. She had a dangerous twinkle in her eye, and looked up quickly to smirk at her stunned girlfriend before pulling Delphine’s body towards the edge of the table and spreading her legs further apart.

She placed one hand flat against Delphine’s taught stomach, feeling each time it contracted as she took a sharp, shallow breath of anticipation. The other hand went to the outside of Delphine’s left thigh, and stayed there, as if trying to hold her in place.

She turned her head then as she first ran her lips up Delphine’s inner thigh, peppering light kisses as she went and setting the blonde’s flesh on fire. When she finally reached the joint between Delphine’s hip and navel her kiss was longer, more drawn out, and she felt her girlfriends fingers tangling in her dreads, as if politely begging to be touched.

Cosima smiled to herself. She toyed for a second with the idea of dragging out the teasing. She knew she couldn’t be so cruel though, especially given the way Delphine’s nails scrapped at her scalp as her desperation mounted.

Her next kiss fell right between Delphine’s legs on top of her clit. She heard the blonde’s shuddering gasp, and felt a pair of long legs wrap around her head and shoulders. She smiled at just how wet her partner was as her tongue ran up through Delphine’s slick folds, stopping at her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Her tongue swirled on the spot and she could hear French cuss words rolling off the tip of Delphine’s tongue as the blonde pushed Cosima’s head closer, demanding more. Her tongue worked more furiously now as Delphine began begging.

“S’il te plait mon amour.”

Cosima sucked Delphine’s sensitive bud into her mouth. She felt every muscle in the blonde body go tight. She knew it was nearly all over.

“S’il te plait je veux plus.”

Cosima took her hand off Delphine’s thing and brought up two fingers, pushing them slowly into Delphine’s hot core. She curled their tips before pulling them back out, her tongue continuing to work as it had been while she repeated the manoeuvre.

“Baise…”

It was all over.

“Merde.”

She felt Delphine’s entire body contract as a deep guttural moan rolled eloquently off her plump lips. She stayed in place. Allowing the blonde to ride out her orgasm as she planted one final soft kiss on her clit.

“Cosima,” was the next coherent word to leave Delphine’s mouth, and it caused the woman in question to stand, looking back into her lovers deep, dark eyes.

“Je t’aime.”

She pulled Cosima in, pressing their lips firmly together as she continued to mutter.

“Je t’aime,” she repeated huskily. “Et maintenant, je pense que nous devrions aller au lit.”


	6. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: do you take prompts? i think you should write cophine where one of them teases the other like all night by getting her close then stopping and then masturbating and making the other watch and making her beg for like hours on end? idk I just think that would be p cool.

“Delphine!” Cosima bellowed, the contents of her makeup bag surrounding her on the bed.

“Oui?” Delphine replied, appearing in the doorway of their bedroom looking flustered as she shoved car keys and two wrapped sandwiches into the large handbag on her shoulder.

“You seen my chapstick?” Cosima sighed, her brow knotting as she scanned the make-up littered around her one last time to be sure.

“Uh no, sorry,” the blonde shrugged, now checking her bag to make sure she had her phone.

“Shit, can you help me find it?”

“Is it really that important?”

“It’s winter Delphine,” Cosima whined. “And my lips are so chapped I’m like ninety-nine percent sure they’re going to bleed at any second.”

“Ma amour, we’re in a hurry,” Delphine sighed.

Cosima sighed, her indignation caving into a look of resignation as she rose from the bed and unceremoniously shoved her makeup back into its bag. She gave her girlfriend a long pointed look.

“We’re going to tear this place apart tonight, it was my favourite flavour.”

“Oui, je promets.”

-.-.-.-

Cosima was home first, and by the time Delphine walked through the front door half an hour later with take out and a bottle of wine in her hand she had to do a double take to make sure she hadn’t stepped onto a bomb sight instead.

“Merde…” she whispered.

Cosima, who was sitting cross legged on the floor going through a handbag Delphine hadn’t seen her use in months, heard the soft cuss and looked up sheepishly. “Well, it’s not in here anyway.”

“Cosima…” Delphine faltered, not quite knowing what to give out about first.

“Too far?” Cosima offered, already knowing where the conversation as going.

“Oui ma Cherie, too far,” Delphine nodded, tip-toeing through the mess to get to the fridge, where she stored the wine and take out for later.

“But it’s my favourite chap-stick!” Cosima sighed.

Delphine merely laughed, pulling her girlfriend up off the floor to her feet and ignoring the sad look in her eyes. Instead she pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around Cosima’s waist and resting their foreheads together.

“How about…” Delphine murmured, their lips not quite touching. “We get naked, and then check if you left it in the bed?”

“Why do I feel like you’re trying to distract me?” Cosima teased, trying to appear unfazed by what Delphine had said.

“Because that’s exactly what I’m doing.” Delphine watched as a breath caught in Cosima’s throat and her eyes grew darker. “And I think it’s working.”

She didn’t give Cosima a chance to reply after that. Instead she used the hands that were resting on the flat of the brunettes back to pull her flush against her while at the same time she swooped in, her lips moulding softly into her girlfriends.

Cosima smiled against Delphine’s lips, reciprocating eagerly. This didn’t last for long though, and just as Delphine’s tongue darted out from between her lips she felt Cosima pull back.

“Ma Cherie?” Delphine questioned, her eyebrows knotting together as Cosima took a step away from their embrace.

The brunette opened her mouth then closed it again. She looked at Delphine for a long moment, seeming to see her for the first time. She then repeated this, opening her mouth as if about to speak before thinking better of it and staying silent.

“Sorry,” she finally ventured, finally stepping back into Delphine’s arms.

Delphine was about to question it, though Cosima didn’t give her a chance as her lips drown out any remarks that were sitting on Delphine’s tongue. Her kisses were hot and determine, and Delphine barely had a chance to kiss her back before Cosima’s lips had moved to her neck. Delphine let her head roll to one side, allowing Cosima all the access she needed as her teeth nipped the blonde’s bare flesh and her lips kissed away the pain.

Her hands fell to Cosima’s waist and her nails dug into the exposed flesh between the brunette’s top and skirt. Cosima groaned happily at the contact, her hands simultaneously moving to effectively yank Delphine’s top off over her head.

Then her lips were running across Delphine’s collarbone and her hands were fumbling with the button of her jeans and Delphine knew she couldn’t take it much longer.

“Bed,” the blonde panted, her nails raking across the back of Cosima’s neck and down to where the material of her top cut her off from the brunette’s skin.

Cosima made an indistinguishable sound of agreement against Delphine’s skin, and just like that the smaller woman was guiding them backwards, pushing down Delphine’s jeans at the same time and trusting the blonde to step out of them without falling over.

Delphine’s shins hitting the back of the bed caused them both to fall back and Cosima’s lips to momentarily break away from Delphine’s now red and bruising skin. Delphine used this to her advantage though, pulling Cosima’s top off over her head and allowing her hands to explore her girlfriends newly exposed torso.

Cosima wasn’t in the mood for exploring or soft touches. Instead she tugged Delphine’s bra straps off her shoulder, waiting impatiently for the blonde to arch her back so her fingers could unhook the creamy lace bra.

The item was quickly discarded, and Delphine gasped when Cosima’s hot lips closed around her nipple, her tongue swirling around it until it stood erect. Her mouth then moved to Delphine’s other breast, while her hand toyed with the hardened nub, rolling it between her finger and thumb. This time Cosima sucked Delphine’s nipple in between her lips and bit down until she heard Delphine react to the pain with a sharp intake of breath. Her tongue then swept over her nipple, soothing the pain before she repeated the process.

Delphine could feel the anticipation building inside her. Cosima knew what she liked, and this only made things worse as wetness pooled between her legs and soaked through her underwear.

“Cosima…” Delphine felt her desperation mount as her hands gripped firmly at her girlfriends sides. “S’il te plait mon Cherie…” she knew she sounded desperate, but she was desperate so she didn’t care.

Cosima lifted her head from Delphine’s chest and the cold air that replaced her lips caused another small gasp to tumble from the blonde’s mouth. Cosima just stared at her for a second, her smile oddly cruel.

“How much do you want it,” She asked, her voice low and smoky and threatening.

“So much.” Delphine’s words were nothing but a throaty whisper.

She felt Cosima’s right hand on her stomach, while she used her left one as a support as she hovered over her. She felt her fingers scrape softly as they move down between her hips, then to her navel where they slipped under the waistband of Delphine’s underwear and pulled the ruined garment off her in one swift move.

Delphine’s breaths were quivering with anticipation. She felt Cosima’s fingers run gently down through her folds and back up where they drew lazy shapes over her clit.

“Cosima…” The word was shrill and almost indistinguishable.

“Mmm?” The brunette’s reply was a low purr, as she seemed captivated by the feeling of Delphine’s wetness around her fingers.

“Please…”                   

Cosima was teasing her now. Each time Delphine’s hips lifted off the bed towards the brunettes hand she’d move it away. Each time her fingers hovered over Delphine’s entrance they’d only go close enough to feel Delphine’s body quiver before pulling back again and resuming their lazy stroking.

“Please…” Her plea was louder this time as her hands clung desperately to the bed sheets around her.

Cosima’s hand pushed down once into Delphine’s centre, causing a flash of heat to spiral through Delphine’s body and out her mouth in the form of a strangled, throaty cry. Her hips buckled into the touch, though again Cosima’s hand was gone.

“S’ill te plait.”

“No,” Cosima finally replied.

“Que?” Delphine opened her eyes, looking up at the woman above her.

“I’m not going to get you off.” Cosima was smirking from ear to ear as she spoke, and for a second Delphine managed to forget about the ungodly aching between her legs.

“Pourquoi?” She asked slowly, sliding up in the bed so her back now rested against the headboard.

“Because… you’re wearing my chapstick,” Cosima shot back, sitting back on her legs and crossing her arms over her chest.

“No I’m not?”

“True or false, the chapstick you’re currently wearing is bubble-gum flavoured?”

Delphine licked her lips, and not that there was much of it left at this point, but she did taste something that could only be described as bubble-gum flavoured.

“Vrai…” Delphine replied, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“That’s mine.”

“Oh.”

She knew Cosima wasn’t mad per say. Though she also knew she was in trouble (also was there a version of blue balls for women? Because she was pretty sure she was getting that too).

“Mon amour, I didn’t know...” Delphine tried, leaning into her girlfriend to capture her lips.

“Oh no,” Cosima protested, backing out of the kiss just as Delphine’s hands fell to the hem of her skirt. “Nope, you don’t get away with it that easily, I’ve been looking all day!”

“Mais Cosima…” Delphine persisted, tugging at her skirt until it slipped down off her waist and bunched around her knees. “You know you want this too…”

“Ah, but you’re forgetting I was single for like six months before we started dating,” Cosima shot back, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

She shimmied back a little in the bed then, giving herself enough room to remove her skirt and tights, leaving only her underwear.

Delphine stared intently as Cosima’s hand began moving down her own stomach now, the brunette smirking at her girlfriend before her hand slipped into her underwear. Delphine bit her bottom lip, watching as Cosima’s hand moved slowly inside her panties and her legs spread further apart to accommodate it.

She crawled closer, observing intently as Cosima’s eyes began to flutter and her breath began to hitch as her hand worked faster. She didn’t dare touch her, though she allowed her lips to linger mere millimetres from Cosima’s ear.

“Mon Cherie.” Her breath tickled the shell of her girlfriend’s ear, although Cosima ignored it, her eyes now shut tight.

Delphine knew that look, she knew Cosima was close. She bit her lip again, weighing up her options for a moment before her hand finally shot out from her side and grabbed Cosima’s wrist, effectively stopping the brunette from finishing.

“Delphine,” Cosima groaned, her eyes opening to meet the lusting gaze of her girlfriend.

“Shh,” Delphine insisted, her lips closing in over Cosima’s to silence her.

She pulled Cosima’s hand out of her underwear, and when this wasn’t met with protest she replaced it with her own. She gasped at how wet Cosima was, and she couldn’t help but run her fingers through her folds a few times, embracing the feel.

“If you’re going to do something down there, do it quick,” Cosima murmured teasingly against her lips.

“Cheeky,” Delphine replied, though she did as she was told.

She effortlessly pushed two fingers inside the brunette, and curled them against her G spot as she pushed them in as far as she could. The underwear was a hindrance, but there was no time to get it out of the way. Instead she added a third finger and felt Cosima’s nails dig into her bare back as she slid her nimble digits in and out.

She felt Cosima’s walls clench around her before long, and although she was able to capture the first few syllables of Cosima’s moan in her mouth, the brunettes head quickly fell back as the orgasm swept through her body.

“Shit,” Cosima panted, finally coming back to the real world and looking Delphine in the eye. “Shit,” she repeated then, though this time she really seemed to see the woman in front of her.

Without another word she pushed Delphine back onto the bed and spread her legs apart. She kissed her stomach, then each of her hips, and then her lips fell to where Delphine needed them most.

Her tongue licked up through Delphine’s hot centre and swirled around her clit. At the same time she drew two fingers slowly up Delphine’s thigh, rubbing them over the blonde’s entrance only for a few seconds before she pushed them in.

Delphine’s hips bucked against her, and this time there was something there to meet them. Cosima’s fingers were swift and accurate, knowing exactly where to hit. Her tongue too was working magic, and the entire lower half of Delphine’s body lifted from the bed as every one of her nerve endings seemed to be set on fire.

“Merde…” She groaned.

She was so close she could feel every micro-movement Cosima made. Each expert flick of her wrist and swirl of her tongue.

When she did fall over the edge it was like spiralling into the abyss. Her body fell apart and came back together and all she saw were stars as she lay back panting on the pillow.

“Now…” Cosima sighed happily, crawling up Delphine’s body and lying on top of her. “Can I have my chapstick?”

“Not until you clean the mess you made in the other room,” Delphine smirked, leaning up to capture her girlfriend’s lips in a chaste kiss.


	7. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: If you are taking Cophine prompts, you should totes write something where Cosima finds out that Delphine kissed Sarah and then "punishes" her with really great sex. Or like there one of them agrees to do something and the other promises to make it up to them (with really great sex).

“No Delphine, no way.” Cosima was shaking her head so furiously it could well have come loose. “There’s not a snowballs chance in hell.”

“Mon amour…” The whine in Delphine’s voice managed to sound musical thanks to her accent.

“Seriously, _no_ ,” Cosima insisted, putting all the emphasis on the last word.

Delphine inched closer to her on the bed. Cosima was sitting against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of her and her hands folded firmly across her back. Delphine straddled her legs, placing a palm on either side of the brunettes body so she could lean in towards her ear.

“S’il vous plait mon Cherie,” she husked, her breath hot and wet against Cosima’s skin. “Je vais faire quoi que ce soit.”

Cosima had never been the best at languages in highschool. That said, she didn’t really need to be to figure out what her girlfriend had just said to her.

“You’ll do anything?” She quirked her brow, not that Delphine could see, as her head was still resting beside Cosima’s ear.

“Anything…” Delphine’s voice was thick with desire and that made her accent all the more apartment, which in turn sent a shiver down Cosima’s spine.

“Shit…” Cosima whispered, feeling her throat go dry as Delphine’s lips traced the shell of her ear.

“Is that a yes?” Delphine enquired hopefully, pulling back from her ear and looking down at her girlfriend.

“It’s a maybe,” Cosima corrected with a sly grin. “It’s up to you to change my mind,” she added, her arms snaking around Delphine’s neck to pull their lips together.

She felt Delphine’s lips move against her own and knew that meant her challenge had been accepted. The blonde’s kisses were presence, with months of expertise guiding her mouth as if on auto-pilot. She knew just when to pull Cosima’s lower lip between her teeth, and how to bite down until she felt Cosima’s eager moan against her lips and the brunette’s hands moving more frantically against her skin.

She let her teeth scrape the inside of Cosima’s mouth as she pulled out of the kiss, instead planting softer kisses along her cheek; then her jaw; then eventually her lips found the corner where her jaw led down to her neck. She lingered here, again knowing just how to rake her teeth gently across the skin to cause Cosima to shiver, and just how to suck on her earlobe to produce a gratuitous groan.

Then her lips moved on, ghosting over the vast expanse of Cosima’s neck. The brunette tilted her head eagerly to one side and Delphine licked at the creamy flesh, her mouth hovering over Cosima’s pulse point for only a second before her lips descended on the sensitive area, not moving away until she was sure there’d be a bruise there by morning.

Once satisfied she continued on to Cosima’s collarbones, nipping the skin with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. She could feel the brunette wriggling beneath her, her chest rising and falling heavily as her arousal grew. She also heard the way Cosima groaned reluctantly when she pulled away from her skin, and the way she hummed approvingly when she realised this was only so Delphine could remove some of their restrictive layers.

Cosima’s top was first, then Delphine’s, then Cosima’s bra. They lay messily on the otherwise clean floor, though neither woman seemed to care, especially when Delphine dipped her head again and this time her lips closed around Cosima’s nipple.

Her tongue swirled in circles and Cosima arched into her mouth. Her teeth scraped at the erect nipple and Cosima hissed as her nails scratched a path up Delphine’s back. Her free hand toyed with the brunette’s other breast, palming it and rolling the nipple between her fingers until Cosima was panting with indescribable desire.

Cosima’s hands couldn’t keep still. In the same way they became more animated when she explained things they explored when she was aroused. They roamed the expanse of Delphine’s soft skin, dipping into the groove at her waist and clawing along the bumps of her rib cage.  They palmed at her breasts over the material of her bra, and traced the outline of her tight abdomen.

In the meantime Delphine’s lips moved away from Cosima’s breasts and began moving down her stomach. Her decent was agonisingly slow, as she paused at intervals to leave small love bites on the blank canvas of Cosima’s flesh. As she done this one hand moved up the inside of Cosima’s thigh, making quick work of removing her patterned leggings and underwear in one skilled movement.

She could feel the heat coming from Cosima’s core even before her lips made it that far. She could sense the aching desire between her girlfriends legs as her lips kissed the brunette’s hip bones. She could smell Cosima’s sex as she trailed wet open mouth kisses along the inside of her thigh. She could practically taste it as her mouth hovered above Cosima’s core and the brunette’s lower body rose off the bed towards her.

When her mouth finally did close in around Cosima’s clit it was almost as much of a release for Delphine as it was for the brunette. She relished at just how wet Cosima was for her, and she felt wetness pool between her own legs at the thought of what she was able to make the younger woman feel. Her tongue descended slowly through Cosima’s folds, and pushed inside her just enough to make Cosima gasp and her hips buckle up reflexively. Then her tongue was gone again, and then it was back, circling around Cosima’s bundle of nerves, drawing sharp gasps and longer moans as it worked.

Cosima made a muffled noise. Something that sounded vaguely in the realm of “more” and just like that she felt two of Delphine’s fingers sliding inside her. No teasing, no games, just pure heavenly release as Delphine’s tongue worked its magic and her fingers sank deeper and deeper into Cosima’s core, curling expertly on the way back out as Cosima’s entire lower body matched their rhythm.

Slow first, then faster, then faster again, until Delphine’s arm was in agony and Cosima felt like her entire body was going to explode.

Then it did explode. Every muscle tensed up as her body suddenly stilled. Delphine’s name slid off her tongue followed by a series of cusses and then just incoherent pants and sighs as her high ripped through her.

She wasn’t sure how long the orgasm lasted, but when her back finally hit the mattress again, and enough strength returned for her to open her eyes Delphine was lying beside her, a smile wide across her features.

“As the French would say _merde_ ,” Cosima sighed, her own grin showing off her pearly white teeth as she butchered the French pronunciation.

“I think you mean merde,” Delphine corrected, rolling each letter of the word perfectly in her natural French lilt.

“Hey, do you want me to go with you to this family thing or not,” Cosima scolded, smacking her girlfriend playfully on the arm.

“Does this mean you’ll go with me?!” Delphine questioned, her eyes growing a little wider in excitement.

“I’d have probably gone anyway,” Cosima replied with a casual shrug. “Saying no first was just way more fun though.”

“Tu est tres effronté!” Delphine gasped, though she quickly broke down into giggles when Cosima’s tongue poked out from between her teeth teasingly.

“Nah, I’m just a genius,” she corrected, laughing when Delphine rolled her eyes and muttered something in French that Cosima’s highschool level understanding couldn’t quite catch.


	8. Tease 2

It was rare that the clone club were able to spend time together. In fact it was extremely rare. They tried to make it work every few months, but each of them had their own shit to deal with and very little time to unwind. Still though, they were family, and family had to stick together.

So there they were in Alison’s livingroom – curtains drawn of course – getting ready to watch a film, and safe in the knowing that Alison’s kids were at summer camp and Donnie, well according to Alison he was probably reporting on her at the DYAD, though officially he was away on business.

“I have not seen this film,” Helena spoke up from where she lay, curled up in a seat in the corner.

“Yea well, that’s cos you’ve only seen like three films before, ain’t it meathead,” Sarah snorted, taking a seat at the foot of her sisters chair with a bowl of popcorn for the two to share.

“Do not call me this,” Helene replied just as she replied every time Sarah used the affectionate term.

“Would you two shu’ up or we’ll not hear the bloody movie,” Felix sighed, making himself comfortable on another chair, a packet of sweets in hand.

“Felix, feet down!” Alison snapped when he apparently became too comfortable and she swatted his legs back to the floor using the remote in her hand.

Delphine watched these interactions closely, her scientific mind unable to turn off as she observed this dysfunctional family interacting. This was the first time she’d been deemed worthy of hanging out with the ‘Clone Club’ and she was enjoying every second of it.

That enjoyment could of course have something to do with the fact Cosima was practically sitting in her lap. The two were at one end of the sofa (with Alison perched awkwardly at the far end) and once Delphine had sat down Cosima had taken it upon herself to take up as much of the blonde’s personal space as possible (not that she minded). Her head was resting on Delphine’s shoulder, with her breath tickling her neck, and her legs were draped over Delphine’s thighs, with one arm tucked neatly around her waist. It wasn’t until the movie was a few minutes in and Delphine could feel light fingers tracing patterns in the skin left exposed between her top and her jeans that she felt the need to address the issue.

“You know, there’s a whole empty cushion beside us,” she murmured, just loud enough for her girlfriend to hear.

“But then I’d be so much further away from you,” Cosima pointed, tilting her head so her words were directed at Delphine’s ear.

“Vrai,” Delphine nodded, her eyes fluttering shut as Cosima’s breath tickled her earlobe.

They fell to silence for another few minutes and Delphine’s attention went back to the screen in front of them, where When Harry Met Sally (Felix’s choice) was now a few minutes in. She presumed this is where Cosima’s attention went as well, though around the film’s fifteen minute mark she realised she was wrong.

She felt Cosima’s weight shift about a bit and then the hand that had been resting in Cosima’s lap was now resting on Delphine’s inner thigh. At the same time, the hand that had been tracing lazy circles in her side had now scooted around to her back and had slipped under her top and up to where her bra was clasped.

“Don’t you dare,” Delphine whispered, feeling Cosima’s fingers tracing over the bra clasp threateningly.

“Not doing anything,” Cosima insisted, though her lips brushed up against the shell of Delphine’s ear, sending a shiver down the blonde’s spine.

Delphine glanced around the room – no one seemed to be paying attention to anything other than the TV screen.

She felt Cosima’s lips close in around her ear and nibble gently on her lobe. She breathed out through her nose heavier than usual in an attempt to hide just how much she enjoyed the sensation. She felt Cosima’s lips slowly move down to her neck, licking the skin and raking her teeth gently over the surface of it. This time she cleared her throat to mask the groan that rose from the pit of her stomach – thankfully no one turned around.

She couldn’t help herself. She didn’t want to help herself. She snaked her arm around Cosima’s back and under her baggy top. She encouraged Cosima to lean further into her side – which she complied with eagerly as it gave her more access to Delphine’s neck – and once she was able to reach, she closed her hand around Cosima’s breast. She felt Cosima pause against the skin of her neck for just a second as she pushed the material of her bra away and rolled the nipple between her fingers. She had to supress a scream when Cosima bit down on her collarbone to cover up a moan.

Delphine could feel heat rushing between her legs. As Cosima licked at the fresh bite mark she felt a slow throbbing begin and she shifted uncomfortably, trying to create some friction with her thighs. Then Cosima’s lips were lowering around her pulse point and she felt several electric shocks run through her and a shiver down her spine and suddenly it was almost impossible for her to sit still.

Cosima tried to remain unaffected by Delphine’s nimble fingers toying with her breast. Shit that was difficult though. She could feel an ache rising inside her as her body subtly arched towards Delphine’s hand. She could also feel her breaths become more rushed against Delphine’s skin until suddenly it hitched as Delphine’s free hand began stroking her inner thigh. Up further and further, up to the seam of her leggings. Then it paused. Then –

“Shit,” Cosima choked on the word and her eyes went wide as she turned to face the room, where four sets of eyes stared back. “… shit I love this film.”

The eyes turned away after a moment and back to the screen. Delphine’s hand was still resting casually over Cosima’s core. Cosima turned to glare at her girlfriend who merely grinned back. Before she had time to give out the same fingers were being pushed against her cunt through the thin layers of material. This time she was able to hold back any noise her body attempted to make. This time her only show of recognition was the way her hips buckled slightly into the touch as Delphine’s fingers stroked steadily against her hot, wet centre.

Delphine smiled smugly at her achievement. At the same time though her desire to take Cosima right then and there began bubbling dangerously below the surface as she felt the way Cosima rocked against her and felt a desperate urge to do the same against the brunette’s able fingers or deft tongue. She exhaled heavily through her nose. She could feel the slight moisture on the tips of her fingers where they pushed against Cosima.

Cosima coughed to mask a groan. No one seemed to notice. Her feet curled as she tried to push further into Delphine’s touch. It was no good though, her body screamed for penetration and there was no way that was going to happen with so many layers.

“I’ll be right back!” Cosima announced suddenly, standing up form Delphine’s lap and taking the blonde by surprise. “Don’t bother pausing the film, I just need to pee,” she added to the room as they once again stopped to stare.

She left then without so much as a backwards glance, though Delphine knew exactly how this was going to go down.

“Uh Alison,” she questioned after what she deemed to be a reasonable amount of time (in reality it was no more than thirty seconds). “Do you have a second bathroom I could possibly use?”

“Upstairs, first door on the right,” Alison replied and Delphine nodded.

She rose then from the seat, though rather head towards the stairs she doubled back on herself once she was out of the room and headed towards the back kitchen, having seen Cosima leave in this direction.

“Thank god,” Alison murmured once Delphine was out of earshot. “I was scared they were going to deface my couch right in front of me!”

“Ha! Can you imagine,” Felix snorted, Sarah joining in and Helena laughing too, even though she wasn’t 100% sure what at.

-.-.-.-

“Oh thank god,” Cosima whispered once Delphine stepped in and shut the bathroom door behind them.

“Shh,” Delphine commanded, taking two long strides across the room and sealing their lips together in a burning kiss that momentarily knocked the air from Cosima’s lungs.

There was no foreplay. No soft touches or gentle caresses. Cosima began work on Delphine’s jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and tugging them down to her knees. At the same time Delphine went straight for Cosima’s leggings, pushing them and her underwear down just far enough for her hand to gain access to her cunt.

“Oh fuck…” the term seemed like a sigh of relief off Cosima’s lips as Delphine finally slipped two fingers inside her.

Her body shuddered, and for a moment she got lost in the feeling of Delphine’s fingers finally penetrating her again and again. There was two of them in this though, and as Delphine’s pace quickened she pushed the blonde’s underwear to one side and ran her fingers through her slick folds, moaning softly at the combined feeling of Delphine’s fingers inside her and Delphine’s wetness against her hand.

Delphine’s gasp was low and throaty when Cosima’s hands finally made contact with her clit. The anticipation had her practically on fire, and rather than put that fire out Cosima’s teasing turned it into an inferno. Her teasing didn’t last long though. One finger slipped inside her and Delphine groaned. She backed them up against the bathroom wall and Cosima hissed as her bare ass came into contact with the cold tile.

For some reason the cold of her back and the warmth between her legs only made Cosima even hungrier for release. She began to grind down against Delphine’s fingers harder and harder, while at the same time still managing to push a second of her own fingers inside Delphine.

Delphine shivered as a second finger was added, and at the same time she pushed further inside Cosima.

Cosima sank her hips low to create more contact and at the same time curled her fingers into Delphine’s wall.

Delphine’s hips buckled down.

Cosima’s back arched out.

Delphine gasped.

Cosima panted.

Delphine’s entire lower body contracted into one final thrust as her orgasm exploded through her.

Cosima’s walls clenched violently as a blinding high consumed her body.

“Merde.”

“Fuck.”

“Cosima.”

“Delphine.”

They fell to the floor, still panting, and still inside one another.

Cosima pulled her fingers our first, and Delphine quickly followed suit. Delphine licked her fingers teasingly and Cosima smirked before wiping her own across the side of Delphine’s face.

“Cheeky,” Delphine scolded.

“Couldn’t resist,” Cosima defended, licking what remained off her fingers with a wicked smirk.

They redressed quickly – not that there’d been much undressing done. They looked one another over to make sure there was nothing too out of place, and both exited the bathroom together (“are you sure I should not wait a moment?” “Nah, it’ll be cool, we’ll just say we met in the hall.”). They slipped back into the livingroom and sat back down in a position similar to the one at the start of the night. No one said a thing until –

“Fifteen minutes, quite a record,” Felix hummed, never looking away from the screen.

“Couldn’t keep it in your pants eh?” Sarah teased.

“Dirty, filthy…” Helena grumbled, staring between the two women.

“My bathroom… my bathroom better be clean,” Alison was beside herself with the idea of what had gone on.

Delphine’s face went crimson as Cosima buried her head into her shoulder.


	9. Elevator

“You know I hate elevators,” Cosima commented casually as she followed Delphine through the entrance of the DYAD and towards the lifts. “And did you also know between twenty and thirty people die in elevators each year,” she added once Delphine had pushed the button and they stood waiting for a lift to descend.

“Scared ma Cherie?” Delphine questioned just as casually, knowing that this was Cosima’s way of hinting they should maybe use the stairs.

“No, no, just stating fact,” Cosima insisted, though her eyes darted across the lobby to the door of the main stairwell.

“You know the boardroom’s on the eighteenth floor,” Delphine reminded her, wanting to make it clear that she didn’t plan on climbing that amount of steps – irrational fear or no irrational fear.

“I know,” Cosima defended. “I just wanted to let you know in case there’s ever a time when knowing the amount of elevator related deaths every year could be life-saving information.”

Delphine rolled her eyes as the doors in front of her pinged open. She stepped in with her girlfriend and they moved to the back to allow another man to get in with them. Delphine pushed the button for the eighteenth floor as he pushed the button for the sixth. As the lift rattled to life Delphine could hear Cosima’ sharp intake of breath. She reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She expected the gesture to go un-noticed, or perhaps for her girlfriend to insist that she wasn’t a child and didn’t need someone to hold her hand in a damn elevator. As it turned out Cosima’s hand gripped hers for dear life as they rose through the floors. When Delphine thought about it, she realised she’d never actually seen Cosima take a lift before, seeing as their lab was in the old building and thus was only accessible by staircases.

The man in front of them left on his designated floor, leaving the two women alone as the metal box shuddered back to life. Delphine could see Cosima shuffling in the spot out of the corner of her eye, and felt the way the brunette’s fingertips drummed nervously against her knuckles.

What happened next was the kind of thing Delphine (and even Cosima eventually) would look back on in years to come and laugh about. They’d laugh at the expression on Cosima’s face and the way her voice was almost indistinguishable. Right now though –

“Delphinewhatjusthappened??!?” Cosima’s sentence gelled together in the midst of a cat like squeal as the elevator shuddered to a shrieking halt.

“Don’t be scared!” Was Delphine’s automatic response as she jammed her hand on the big red assistance required button before turning back to face her girlfriend, who’d backed herself up against the hand rail, and whose knuckles had turned white from the death grip she’d placed on it.

“We’re hovering in a metal death box on the,” she paused to glance quickly at the numbers above the door. “Ooooh eleventh floor,” her frantic shouting trailed off into a quivering whisper as the colour drained from her face.

“It’ll be fine,” Delphine tried to sooth, willing her own voice to remain on an octave considered relatively normal, even as a creaking sound was heard from overhead.

“You’ll not be saying that when we’re dead,” Cosima hissed, her eyes shutting tight as if willing her mind to take her to her happy place.

They stayed motionless for a moment. Delphine in one corner, silently willing her brain to think of any fact or statistic she could that would calm her girlfriend down and Cosima in the other, her breath quivering as her eyes remained shut tight. They weren’t motionless for long though and out of nowhere the lift groaned above them and a quiver was sent down the snapping cables (how aptly named Cosima would muse sometime later, when she wasn’t concerned for her wellbeing).

“Delphine,” Cosima’s voice was a nervous croak as she opened her eyes slowly to look at the blonde woman. “I need you to distract me.” Her plea was oddly matter of fact as opposed to desperate in light of the situation.

“What?” Distract? She wanted to be distracted? “How?”

“I don’t care how, dance if you have to!” Cosima smiled briefly when she realised what she’d said. “Actually no, maybe don’t dance, but you know… distract.” This time her words sounded a little more desperate and Delphine jumped (not quite literally) to action, doing the only thing she knew was a sure fire method of distraction where Cosima was concerned.

Her kiss was soft and uncertain at first, almost a question of whether or not this was the right course of action. Cosima kissed her back almost instantly though, and she could practically feel Cosima’s anxiety falling away at the stroke of her tongue across the brunette’s trembling lips.

Her hand’s fell over Cosima’s and slowly, gradually, she coaxed them off the railing, instead sliding them under the fabric of her shirt to rest against her bare waist. She felt Cosima’s fingers moulding around her curves, and after a moment run up and down the length of her side. Her distraction was working and she smiled into the kiss before pulling away from it.

Cosima whimpered but she ignored it, instead moving her lips along her jaw, then down to her neck. She sucked on Cosima’s pulse point and she could feel the brunette’s short nails scratch against the creamy flesh of her stomach. She began unbuttoning Cosima’s one and only fancy business shirt, all the while still lavishing her girlfriends neck in attention. Once the brunette’s chest was adequately exposed she let her lips move further down, nipping at the skin above Cosima’s collarbone before winding down to the swell of her breast.

She felt the groan roll up through Cosima’s chest as she pushed one of her bra cups to the side, being sure to let her fingers graze her nipple as she done so. Once exposed, Delphine’s lips fell against the sensitive flesh, electing fresh moans from her girlfriend as the shorter woman’s back arched longingly into her touch. Delphine swirled the hardened nub around her tongue and let her teeth bite down against it, tugging lightly until Cosima made sound somewhere between a cry and a purr.

Just then however the lift squeaked once more, and the hands that had been roaming carelessly under Delphine’s shirt suddenly stiffened, as Cosima’s entire body went rigid under Delphine’s touch.

“C’est d’accord,” Delphine whispered, drawing her head up from Cosima’s chest and wrapping her lips around the shell of her ear. “C’est d’accord,” she repeated; her words soft and reassuring, yet also humming with the desire to finish now that she’d started.

“Distract me,” Cosima whispered again, this time the words laced with desire and lust as she tried to forget the fear that gripped at her edges, instead pushing her lower body into Delphine’s hip.

Delphine needed no more telling, and she reattaches her lips to Cosima’s, her hands this time traveling under her girlfriend’s skirt where her fingers hooking into the hem of her tights and underwear, pulling both garments down to Cosima’s knees in one fluid motion. She kisses her hard, trying to push the fear aside, while at the same time she pushed Cosima’s skirt up until it bunches at her waist. One hand dropped to the brunette’s groin, the other sliding to the small of her back to hold her in place.

“Distract me,” Cosima muttered one more time between heavy kisses, her hands coming out from under Delphine’s shirt and resting on the blonde’s shoulders to steady herself.

Delphine slides two fingers along Cosima’s folds, and groans as she feels the moisture hot and thick against her fingertips. The two fingers circle eagerly around the brunette’s core daring Cosima to make the first move and without hesitation she does.

She lowers herself onto Delphine’s fingers and her head falls back as a long guttural moan fills the small space around them. Delphine can feel Cosima’s fingers digging into her shoulder but doesn’t mind as the shorter woman raises herself off the fingers again before sliding back down on them. Cosima rides Delphine slowly and Delphine’s lips leave light red marks on her neck and collarbone as she tries to ignore the heat pooling between her own legs each time Cosima’s body clenches around her fingers and a gasp tumbles off her lips.

Suddenly she increases the pace, lifting herself up and throwing herself back down against Delphine’s fingers a lot more forcefully, and this is how Delphine knows she is close. With this in mind she curls the two fingers inside Cosima, creating extra friction each time the brunette’s hips buckle.

She feels Cosima’s walls clamping down hard around her fingers, and the hands on her shoulders clinging for dear life as the orgasm grips at every cell of Cosima’s body. Nails dig into her and Delphine’s name slides through Cosima’s teeth in a long series of pants and whimpers.

After a moment the vice grip on Delphine’s shoulders loosen and so too does the hold Delphine has around Cosima’s waist. She lets the brunette take a step back and readjust her glasses, a satisfied grin plastered on her once petrified face.

Just like that though the elevator shudders again though this time it begins to move, and the numbers above the door slowly change as they ascend through the building. Cosima’s eyes go wide as she realises her semi-naked state, and she sets to work re-buttoning her blouse and pushing her skirt back down over her legs. She almost forgets to pull back up her tights, though quickly realises her mistake as they slow to a halt at their floor. She manages to correct herself, not caring if the pattern in the sheer black material is slightly off centre, and just before the doors ping open she looks to Delphine for approval.

“Tres belle,” Delphine nods as a smile tugs at her lip. “Tres belle.” She leans over to press a kiss into Cosima’s cheek, just as the doors glide open and they’re met by an avalanche of apologies and promises that it’ll never happen again.


	10. Extra Credit

It had started off as a joke really. Sarah Manning teasing her, claiming the only way she could be keeping her grade that high was if she was fucking one of the lecturers. Cosima had snapped back that no GPA was worth being degraded by Dr. Leekie, and anyway some people were more than capable of handing in their assignments on time.

As Cosima collected the sheets on the desks at the back of the small tutorial class, she wondered idly what Sarah would think now. She watched as her fellow students filled out, some going to lunch, some going to lectures, others probably going back to bed (I mean twelve o’clock was a ridiculous time to have a class afterall). She wondered what they thought of her loitering behind. Did they think she wanted to ask something, or that maybe she was confused? They could also have quite possibly seen the glint in her eye though, and know fine well what was going on behind them dark frames.

Yes, fucking a lecturer had been a joke; screwing one of the TA’s however, was something Cosima was actually quite serious about.

“Thought I’d make your job easier for you Miss Cormier.” She slipped the sheets of paper onto the desk at the front of the class before sitting herself on top of them, crossing her legs casually and watching as Delphine wiped the remaining notes off the board.

“How thoughtful.” She didn’t bother to turn, and Cosima was glad, as the soft French lilt sent a visible shiver down her spine.

Cosima watched as Delphine finished wiping the chalk off the board and put down the cloth. She admired the way the lean muscles in her arm flexed and thanked all the gods she didn’t really believe in for inventing sleeveless tops. She leaned back on the desk and propped herself up on her hands as Delphine sauntered towards the door and snapped it shut, appreciating the subtle outline of her ass in her tight black jeans. When she heard the lock click in the door a smile spread fondly across her face and she realised in the previous few weeks that noise had become one of her favourite sounds.

“Anything I can help you with Cosima?” Delphine asked, finally turning and leaning back against the wooden frame of the door; her eyes running up her student’s bare legs towards the mid-thigh hem of her burgundy dress.

Cosima’s smile morphed subtly to a smirk. Half the thrill of this game they had was the subtle role-play. The way they stuck with their classroom assigned roles even when Cosima’s fellow students were long gone. Delphine was always Miss Cormier and Cosima was always her student; young and naïve and unaware she was being taken advantage of.

“I was wondering if there was any way I could improve my grade?” Her voice was so genuine she almost believed herself – almost shuddered at the thought of her outstanding 4.0 having slipped.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Delphine pushed herself lightly off the door and took a few steps towards her dreadlocked student, stopping at arm’s length from the edge of the desk and a set of swinging legs.

“You know, anything I could do for some extra credit,” Cosima shrugged almost too casually and resisted the urge to lick her lips when Delphine ran a hand through her hair.

“That depends,” the blonde mused and she took another step closer when Cosima uncrossed her legs and spread them just far enough apart for a body to fit in. “On how far you’re willing to go.” She took another confident step and she positioned herself between Cosima’s thighs, her hands resting on the cold wood either side of her student’s body.

“Looks like I’m in luck then,” Cosima nodded; placing one hand over Delphine’s and reaching the other out instinctively to curl around the nape of the blonde’s neck. “Because I’m willing to go all the way.”

Her hand pulled Delphine’s neck down and their lips met with an unforetold gravity, Cosima’s tongue darting out and Delphine’s lips falling open to accept it. They pushed their bodies flush together and a strong arm wrapped around Cosima’s waist while another hand knotted in her dreadlocks and tugged urgently until the student’s head fell back and her neck was left exposed.

Delphine’s lips moved on to the newly exposed flesh and Cosima barely had time to miss the mouth that had been moving against her own when she felt a hot kiss planted against the corner of her jaw, then another lower on her neck, then a long languid kiss to her pulse point. She felt a throb of heat between her legs as this kiss turned to a bite; cold teeth scraping across the creamy and damp flesh and being quickly followed by a hot tongue to wipe away the red swell left behind.

Cosima’s eyes fluttered and a hot sigh slid from her lips. She pushed herself forward on the desk and gripped tight to Delphine’s waist. Her fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her top and her nails left crescent moon ridges in the porcelain flesh as the mouth attached to her neck continued its fiery assault. She felt the taught muscle of Delphine’s stomach beneath her calloused fingertips and relished the way they contracted each time she took a breath.

She needed more though and when the tongue on her neck ran back up to her jaw and teeth nipped playfully at her earlobe her hands fell instinctively to the button of her tutor’s jeans, and with unsteady hands she quickly managed to push them down to Delphine’s knees.

The blonde broke their kiss and stepped a little way out of their embrace to free herself from the denim, kicking them off her ankles along with her shoes. Then she paused and gave Cosima a playfully seductive smile; her eyes darkened in a way that made Cosima want to jump off the table and have her right then and there. She waited though. She held her breath and waited as Delphine tucked her thumbs into the waistband of her black lace underwear and pushed them slowly over her thighs, bending to do so yet never breaking eye contact with Cosima.

A groan of desire betrayed Cosima’s cool exterior when Delphine stepped out of the lace that was now pooled around her feet, though the noise was almost entirely lost in the moment as two deceptively strong hands pushed her back until she was lying against the oak desk, a pen digging into the small of her back.

She didn’t care though. Right now all she cared about was the woman climbing slowly on top of her and straddling her thighs. All she cared about right now was the woman pushing her dress up until it pooled around Cosima’s midsection. All she cared about right now was the way Delphine’s eyes bore a scorching trail over her body, and stopped where her navel was still covered by her underwear. Her breath caught in her throat when short nails scraped down her stomach and dipped beneath the flimsy fabric. She lifted her body subtly as the ruined material was pulled off awkwardly over her hips and discarded on the floor.

She gasped as the cold air hit the wetness between her legs, though that cold didn’t last long. Delphine was repositioning herself, and without warning a thigh collided with her core, sending a jolt of electricity up her spine.

“You’re so wet,” Delphine’s voice was low and thick with arousal and rather than reply Cosima pushed her own knee up until it connected with the sensitive flesh between Delphine’s legs.

Then she done it again while at the same time raising her own body to grind shamelessly into the blonde’s thigh, loving the way the older woman’s mouth fell open and her eyes fluttered above her. She felt Delphine’s arousal hot and wet against her as they grinded against one another, their hips rolling and arching to create friction.

Cosima needed more though, and wordlessly she grabbed one of the hands that was resting against the desk behind her head and guided it hurriedly between their bodies. Delphine took the hint, and rubbed two fingers fast against Cosima’s clit just enough to make her whimper before she effortlessly slid one inside the brunette, following it quickly with a second.

Her able digits fucked Cosima in the same rhythm as her hips grinding against the tattooed girls thigh and she bit her lip when Cosima’s lower body rose almost completely off the table, pushing her fingers in deeper to satisfy the woman trapped beneath her. She could feel the dreadlocked girl coming undone around her fingers and pushed in once more and held her hand there, swooping down to capture Cosima’s short sharp pants and gasps in the back of her throat.

She pulled her fingers out slowly once Cosima comes down from her high, and makes sharp eye contact with the girl below her as she takes the two fingers to her mouth and swirls her tongue around them, licking them clean.

Cosima bites down hard on her lip watching like a slow torture. Then without warning her hands grab at Delphine’s lower thighs and slowly run up the soft flesh towards her navel. She can still feel the wetness against her own thigh and soon she feels it hot and sticky against her fingers as she teases the blonde’s folds. She drops her leg flat against the table and at the same time pushes a finger inside Delphine.

A gasp fills the air around them, and soon Delphine is pushing herself down against the one finger that quickly becomes two, gradually building a rhythm as she rides Cosima’s hand, the thumb of which is rubbing fast circles in her clit and sending iron hot spasms through each nerve of her body.

They have one rule when it comes to this type of rendezvous – silence. Right now though as Cosima grips tight to Delphine’s thigh, digging her nails in just enough to hold and steady the blonde while she grinds hot and hard into the brunette’s able fingers, Delphine was finding this rule increasingly difficult to follow.

French cusses followed French endearments which followed a string of incoherent whimpers and mews of pleasure. Her eyes screw shut and she slams herself down against Cosima’s palm one final time as the younger woman’s fingers curl expertly inside her and send her tripping and tumbling over the edge into oblivion.  

Cosima pulls her down, returning the favour, and kissing her to silence the sounds falling from somewhere deep in her throat. They stay like this for a moment once Delphine regains the ability of coherent thought; kissing slowly and lazily, each kiss containing a content satisfaction that can only be achieved after pretty great sex.

It’s Delphine that pulls back first and straightens her top, looking down at Cosima like she could still devour her whole all over again. “I’ve another class in twenty minutes,” she tells her finally, though she makes no real move to remove herself from the desk.

“Bummer,” Cosima sighs, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Mm,” Delphine hums her agreement and only then does she slide herself off Cosima’s body and onto the floor.

Cosima sits herself upright and watches as Delphine lifts both pairs of underwear, throwing a pair which she catches in one hand and slides on as she watches the blonde do the same. She wants to make a comment about how she’ll miss the view as Delphine slides her jeans back on over her long, slender legs though she doesn’t bother; instead allowing herself to enjoy the site before her as she wiggles her hips and kicks her legs a little. It’s only when Delphine slips her feet back into her plain black pumps that Cosima hops off the desk and fixes her dress back down around her thighs.

“So about that extra credit,” Cosima reminds her teasingly, a smug grin tugging at her lips when Delphine glances up at her.

“Oh trust me,” Delphine drawls, her voice still husky. “Your A will be staying perfectly intact.”                 

Cosima laughs a little then turns serious. “Would you actually bump up my grade? Like if I genuinely needed it?” She’s genuinely curious.

Delphine doesn’t respond right away, instead she considers it; the moral implications of it all. “No,” she replies eventually. “Though with sex like that I just might consider it.”

Cosima smiles again; that was the right answer. “See you next week Miss Cormier.”

“Au revoir Cosima,” she replies, placing a light kiss on Cosima’s cheekbone and watching her leave the classroom.


	11. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of cosima waiting on an important phone and it happens to come through whilst her and delphine are fooling around. She has to answer and delphine gets bored waiting and she begins to tease cos, while shes on the phone.

“Delphine shit my phone! Shit, shit where’s my phone?” Cosima threw cushions left and right off the couch in Felix’s apartment, searching frantically the device.

“Your green one’s on the counter ma Cherie,” Delphine reminded her, pointing to the island that jutted out cornering off Felix’s kitchen space.

“No, no not that one,” Cosima whined, shoving her hand down the cracks in the seat, instantly pulling it back when her fingers brushed against something sticky. “Ew, gross. No I mean my work one,” she added. “Can you help me look?”

“It’s in your handbag,” Delphine reminded her, rolling her eyes and walking across the room to where her girlfriend had dropped the bag earlier that evening.

“How do you know?” Cosima huffed, placing the throw pillows back on the couch now that she’d established her mobile wasn’t there.

“I saw you put it there before we left the lab,” Delphine told her, fishing her hand through the bag, over crisp wrappers, makeup, some rings and a set of keys, before her fingers finally curled around her girlfriends iPhone. “See,” she smiled cockily, pulling out the device and waving it in the air as she stepped back over to the couch.

“Oh,” Cosima sighed, throwing herself back onto the settee and accepting the phone from Delphine when she handed it to her. “Damn,” she added in defeat as she placed it on the coffee table.

“You’re not going to use it after all that?” Delphine quirked her eyebrow in question.

“Nah, just waiting on a call,” Cosima shrugged, throwing her feet up on the coffee table next to her phone and lacing her fingers behind her dreadlocked head.

“Oh?” Delphine enquired, sitting next to her girlfriend on the couch and turning her body to face her.

“Mhm, my final labs are back today… we get to find out if I have the all clear,” Cosima reminded her, waggling her eyebrows playfully even though it was a topic they were both very serious about.

“Wait what day is it today?” Delphine gasped, feeling guilty that this monumental occasion had managed to somehow slip her mind.

“Tuesday,” Cosima reminded her.

“Merde,” Delphine cussed. “I thought it was only Monday.”

“What, so you don’t have a secret party planned for when I get the all clear?” Cosima teased, her tongue poking out from between her slightly parted lips.

“I’m afraid not, no,” Delphine replied gravely. “However,” she added, a slow smirk crawling across her features. “We could celebrate in other ways… I mean we do have the place to ourselves tonight,” she hummed, her voice low and husky now as she crawled towards Cosima on the couch.

“What do you have in mind?” Cosima feigned innocence, even as she swung her legs off the coffee table and pivoted so she was lying on the couch, allowing Delphine to climb on top of her and straddle her hips.

“What I had in mind,” Delphine purred, lowering her head so her words tickled the shell of Cosima’s ear. “Was more along the lines of a private party.” As she spoke her hands ran down the length of the brunette’s torso, stopping at the hem of her top so she could tug it up gently.

“Oh, Dr. Cormier,” Cosima hummed, lifting her hands above her head so Delphine could slip the garment off altogether. “I like the way that mind of yours works.”

Delphine chuckled throatily at Cosima’s comment, though her laugh was quickly swallowed when the brunette’s mouth closed around Delphine’s own, the laughter waves vibrating somewhere in the back of Cosima’s throat. Delphine’s tongue slipped readily from her mouth, and she felt the woman beneath her hum in approval as her lips parted easily and their tongues slid together in slow undulated movements.

Cosima’s hands absently slipped beneath Delphine’s top, and her nails raked lazily across the creamy flesh, leaving red ridges in the skin and electing a satisfied groan from the blonde straddling her waist. Cosima grinned at the reaction and moved her hands up further, fingers padding across her taught stomach next, then up through each bump of her ribs, counting for the millionth time each hollow and noting how it deepened each time her Delphine’s chest expanded for air. Her hand toyed only for a second with the wire hem of her girlfriend’s bra before coaxing her hands beneath it and running her palms across the soft mounds beneath.

Delphine gasped, and bit down hard on Cosima’s lower lip, pulling her mouth away slowly with the tattooed girls lip still caught between her teeth. “Cheeky,” she rasped, her voice flush with desire as she stared longingly down at the woman beneath her. “It is meant to be me treating you,” she reminded her with a faux sternness that may have worked if it weren’t for the lust in her eyes.

“My bad,” Cosima apologised, though she didn’t seem at all sorry and failed to retract her hands. “Though you know how they like to explore,” she reasoned half-heartedly, giving Delphine’s breasts a firm squeeze to prove her case.

“Regardless,” Delphine groaned, having been unable to help the involuntary arch of her back into Cosima’s touch. “Tonight it’s going to be me doing the exploring.”

Cosima didn’t argue – in fact she quite liked the idea, and she liked it even more when a second later Delphine’s lips fell against her jaw. Teeth nipped across her firm jawline and she groaned when they reached her earlobe and pulled at it forcefully. Then her lips moved lower, breathing hot air against the side of Cosima’s neck and tracing nonsensical shapes against her skin with her tongue, leaving the wet ghost of those shapes to dry against the cool air once her mouth moved on. She stopped briefly at Cosima’s pulse point, teasing her as her teeth scrapped ever so gently across it, followed by her tongue, until eventually her lips closed in around it and she sucked lightly until she was confident she’d left a perfectly circular mark that would later turn a satisfying shade of purple.

Until this point Delphine had been supporting her body weight with one hand on either side of Cosima’s head on the arm of the couch. Now though, as her tongue moved lower across her collarbone and down her chest towards her breasts, one hand slid beneath Cosima’s body and unclasped her bra, waiting impatiently for the brunette to wriggle free of it and cast it aside.

A breath hitched in Cosima’s throat when Delphine’s lips closed over her right nipple. She could feel it hardening as the blonde’s soft tongue ran over its surface, and she arched her back into the sensation as her teeth scraped over the sensitive nub. With her free hand Delphine cupped Cosima’s left breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers then gripping the mound of flesh as her tongue and teeth continued their hot assault on its twin. She sucked the brunette’s nipple into her mouth, and grinned at the moan that escaped Cosima’s lips and the way her body arched fully into the touch.

Her breath hitched a second time when, eventually, Delphine’s lips moved on; though this time it was followed by a reluctant whimper as the cold air ran across her hard nipple, that only moments ago had been stimulated by burning hot lips and a captivating tongue. Now however that tongue and those lips were on her stomach, blazing a steady path towards her groin, stopping periodically to leave small possessive marks on her otherwise blemish free skin. Two fingers slipped under the hem of her harem pants, simultaneously snagging beneath her underwear, and as Delphine’s mouth moved closer, all remaining garments of Cosima’s clothing moved steadily towards her ankles, and eventually pooled in the floor somewhere next to her bra and top.

Cosima spread her legs wide, one falling off the edge of the couch while the other hooked over the top of it. Then she watched as Delphine sat back, running her fingers up the leg Cosima had thrown over the back of the settee, starting at her ankle up her shin and over her knee cap. Once she reached her thigh she replaced her fingers with her tongue, kissing her way up slowly and purposefully until Cosima was practically vibrating with anticipation and the slow throbbing between her legs was becoming unbearable.

She felt Delphine’s breath against her crotch, and the blonde blew once, sending a jolt through Cosima’s body, then Cosima watched as the blonde curls inched lower and lower until finally –

“Holy watershed!” Cosima groaned, when the phone on the coffee table beside her began ringing loudly, pulling both of them from the moment. “Fuck,” she whined, as Delphine’s head rose slightly from between her legs.

“You could leave it?” Delphine suggested and Cosima yelped when she ran her fingertips through Cosima’s wet folds to drive home her point.

“It’s the DYAD though,” Cosima sighed, holding up the phone to show her caller ID as proof.

“Mm… if you must,” Delphine hummed, pulling herself back completely from between Cosima’s legs and planting a kiss on the kneecap that rested beside her head.

Cosima groaned, the throb between her legs seemed even worse now, though her health came first – even if she was pretty sure she was going to end up with the female equivalent of blue balls, if such a thing existed. “Hello?” She sighed into the receiver.

It only took about thirty seconds for Cosima to find out she’d been given the all clear, and once she whispered the news breathlessly to Delphine the blonde had decided it a perfect time to celebrate, even before Cosima had finished talking to the doctor. As Cosima spoke quickly into the phone Delphine’s lips began to trail back up the inside of her thigh, this time nipping the flesh with her teeth as she went, smirking devilishly  when one particularly forceful bite caused Cosima to hiss into the receiver.

The dreadlocked girl never snapped her legs shut though, and Delphine took this as all the encouragement she needed as her lips once again trailed dangerously close to her girlfriends core. She pulled her curls quickly out of the way and into a messy bun, and looked up from her vantage point to meet Cosima’s eye. She was still speaking into the phone, though her eyes were trained firmly on Delphine, her pupils completely dilated with lust and her lips squeezed into a tight line as she only half listened to the person on the other end of the call.

First Delphine placed a lingering kiss into the soft curls just above her lover’s cunt, and she smiled to herself at the way Cosima’s lower back arched up into the slightest touch. Then her lips descended lower, her tongue first running down the length of Cosima’s folds as her fingers had done moments before.

“Uh hu-oh god,” Cosima rasped, having been caught mid-sentence as Delphine pushed her face in closer and trailed her tongue back up along the same path. “Sorry y-yea continue,” Cosima managed between sharp breaths.

Delphine’s tongue swirled slowly, dancing over Cosima’s clit and tracing patterns into her bundle of nerves, causing slow spasms to run up the length of her body. “I know ye-oh sweet shit,” Cosima panted when Delphine’s pulled her clit in between her lips and ran her tongue across it. “I… running,” Cosima managed between each expert stroke of Delphine’s tongue. “I’m out running.”

Delphine laughed, and the tremor sent yet another jolt through each nerve in Cosima’s body, and she quivered as her hips buckled into Delphine’s face. Still though, she never made a move to close her legs, even when two of Delphine’s fingers danced up the inside of her thigh and teased at the folds around Cosima’s entrance. Cosima’s hips buckled again in response to this, and a tiny whimper escaped from between her clasped lips.

“I’m aware running isn’t uh… best with mmm… my lungs,” Cosima managed even though by now each micro-movement made by Delphine seemed 1000 times heightened. “But you kn- Fuuuuck,” Cosima hissed as Delphine daringly slid a finger inside her, leaving it there motionless for a moment to allow the brunette to get used to the sensation. “Ankle… twisted… ankle,” Cosima groaned, even as one hand reached down and curled in Delphine’s thick ringlets.

Delphine accepted this unwise encouragement, and her tongue began working faster in spite of the growing ache in her jaw, while at the same time she slipped a second finger inside her girlfriend, only now beginning to move them slowly in and out, careful to curl her fingers with each pull and straighten them again with each push.

“Oh god,” Cosima stammered, barely remembering to breath as her hips built a rhythm to match the one being made by Delphine’s able digits. “I gotta… gotta go, but t-thank you,” she managed, ending the call and tossing her phone aside without another word.

After that she was completely dedicated to what was going on between her legs. She felt the soft exploration of Delphine’s tongue as it swirled and dipped into her folds and toyed mercilessly with her most sensitive nerves. Her body responded enthusiastically to each thrust of her lovers fingers, and each time the tips curled in to hit her G-spot the throaty gasp was all the reassurance Delphine needed to know she was hitting the right spot.

She wasn’t long falling over the edge into bliss, and Delphine held her fingers in place as her entire body shook and contracted, lifting her head to marvel at the way Cosima threw her head back and let a long moan roll up from the pit of her stomach, followed by a string of cusses and nonsensical endearments.

“Damn,” she sighed eventually, her eyes opening to find Delphine now sitting back on her hunkers, between her legs. “That was low of you.”

“I didn’t see you protesting,” Delphine reminded her, grinning when Cosima sat up and edged closer to her, wrapping her bare legs around Delphine’s waist and her arms around her back.

“True, true,” the brunette nodded thoughtfully. “Poor doctor Matthews must’ve considered me very excited with my results,” she added with a small chuckle.

“They are something to be happy about,” Delphine replied seriously. “In fact I don’t think I’ve ever been happier,” she added, cupping Cosima’s cheek and pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

“Yea,” Cosima agreed absently. “Though I can think of one thing that’d make me happier…” She added, her voice dropping her playful tone.

“Oh?”

“You’ve far too many layers on,” Cosima nodded. “Yea, definitely too many layers… and I’d be a lot happier knowing you had only the appropriate amount.”

“Which is how much exactly,” Delphine grinned, already beginning to unbutton her blouse.

“I think none would suffice.”

“Oui, I can’t help but agree,” Delphine replied, pushing the top off her shoulders. “Though how about we move our celebration to Felix’s bed first?”

“I suppose it would be sinful to waist it on one of the few times we’re here when he isn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yea, they're at Felix's apartment because I figure with everything that was going on with Cosima's illness they didn't really have time to find a place of their own, plus they were at the lab so often they weren't getting in the way much anyway.


	12. Frenching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima and Delphine are going to France to meet Delphine's family and Delphine is determine for Cosima to be able to communicate with the locals.

“I really don’t think this is necessary,” Cosima huffed, watching from her vantage point on their bed as her girlfriend dug a small phrase book from the depths of her handbag.

“M’amour, we’re spending two weeks with my parents… in France,” Delphine reminded her, shaking her head at how resistant her girlfriend was being. “You need to be able to speak French.”

“I do speak French!” Cosima insisted. “I know what m’amour means.” She ignored the way Delphine flinched when she butchered the phrase. “And I know what merde means, and ma Cherie, and baiser moi, and plus rapide and…” Cosima smirked at the colour rising in her girlfriends cheeks. “Oh, tu êtes un chaud lapin… though I gotta say, for a long time I thought that was a weird one.”

“And…” Delphine finally spoke, clearing her throat loudly. “When my parents want to know why you can say fuck me in French, but not ask for directions what shall you say?” She challenged, quirking her eyebrow.

“I’ll say that the only time you ever speak French to me is when my face is between your legs,” Cosima replied, not missing a beat.

Delphine’s mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. “Ton petite merde,” she whispered, shaking her head as laughter began bubbling up from her chest. “You will say no such thing.”

“Try me,” Cosima threatened, crawling across the bed and grabbing one of the blondes arms to pull her back onto the mattress.

“S’ill vous plait Cosima,” Delphine pressed, her voice softening to an octave she knew Cosima couldn’t resist as she lay her head back against the pillow and turned on her side to face the tattooed girl that was mirroring her pose. “Just some simple phrases?”

“Ugh,” Cosima rolled her eyes and blew out an over dramatic breath. “Fine… try me.”

“Je m’appelle Cosima,” Delphine spoke slowly, rolling each letter perfectly and deliberately in her soft French lilt.

“Jay mah pell Cosima,” the brunette repeated back awkwardly, and Delphine’s hand flew to her mouth as she tried to keep her laughter at bay.

“Oh mon dieu!” She sniggered, her body shaking as Cosima lay next to her glaring.

“Fine, forget it,” Cosima huffed, rolling away from Delphine and onto her back to stare at the ceiling instead. “If you’re going to be a bitch about it I’ll just not learn… you can translate everything for me.”

“Ma chere,”  Delphine whined, sitting up and repositioning herself so she was straddling Cosima’s thighs. “I know you did French in high school… please just re-learn some phrases… pour moi?” she pleaded, batting her eyelids hopefully.

“No, get off… you’re just going to keep making fun of me,” Cosima insisted, trying to push at Delphine so she’d roll off her again.

“I won’t, I won’t!” Delphine insisted with laugh, stilling Cosima’s hands with her own to stop the dreadlocked girl from pushing her off. “In fact…” she added after a moment, her eyes gleaming in a way that let Cosima know she had a plan. “I can even offer you incentive.”

“Oh?” Cosima snorted. “You really think there’s something you can do that’ll make me… oh…” she suddenly realised what her motivation would be when she felt a set of deft fingers unbuttoning her jeans and pulling down the zip. “You mean this kind of incentive…”

“Oui,” Delphine smirked, standing off the bed so she could pull off Cosima’s jeans and underwear without difficulty. “I meant this kind of incentive,” she repeated, climbing back onto Cosima’s bare thighs and lying her body out over the brunette’s like a blanket, resting her lips next to Cosima’s earlobe.

“I’m liking it already then,” Cosima grinned, shivering when she felt Delphine laugh softly against her ear.

“Bon,” she heard her whisper softly. “Now tell me,” she husked; the wet inside of her lips tracing the shell of Cosima’s ear. “What the French for ‘I do not understand’ is?” She figured it’d be the phrase most used by her girlfriend on the journey.

“Uh…” If anything Cosima was finding it harder to focus on re-learning the language using this method, though she’d be damned if she actually admitted it. “Je… Je ne sais pas?” she managed, and it was probably due in part to the low rumbling tone of her voice, but she didn’t even butcher the phrase.

“Oui, bonne fille,” Delphine purred and just like that her lips closed in delicately around Cosima’s earlobe, sucking softly on the skin to leave it red before trailing down her girlfriends jaw and stopping just before her chin. “Now,” she continued. “What’s the French for ‘how are you?’”

“Um…” Cosima wanted so badly to tilt her head down and capture the lips hovering so close to her mouth, though something told her the move wouldn’t be rewarded well. “Ça va?” she tried, almost sure it was correct.

“Mhm… tres bonne,” Delphine murmured before closing her lips in around Cosima’s.

Cosima’s breath hitched for a second before she managed to start kissing back – unsure of how long the reward would last for. One hand went to the nape of Delphine’s neck to pull her closer and her tongue slid across the blonde’s lower lip, pleading for entrance and being indulged at least for a moment, as soft lips parted and their tongues met, sending a wave of heat down to Cosima’s core.

Just as quickly as the lips had been there though, they were gone again, replaced by a yearning deep in Cosima’s gut. “Now, now, let’s not get carried away.” Delphine was smirking above her, her lips swollen from the kiss. “Give me the French for ‘do you speak English?’”

“Parlez-vous Anglais?” Cosima replied quickly, releasing a shaky breath then as she watched Delphine nod approvingly.

She was rewarded when Delphine dipped her head, her mouth falling on Cosima’s neck and kissing its way down towards her pulse point. The blonde knew exactly what her girlfriend liked, and sucked at the tender flesh just long enough to feel a moan roll up through Cosima’s throat. Then she nipped at the red skin playfully with her teeth and pulled back, admiring her handiwork.

“Can you tell me how to ask how much something costs?” She asked, her voice far too innocent as she sat back and let her hands slide down over Cosima’s breast and down the plains of her stomach, then back up again just before they reached her naked waist.

“Uh… Combien ça… uh…” she faltered when Delphine’s palms squeezed her breasts through the material of her top.

“I know you know this,” Delphine prompted, her hands grabbing at her beasts again and this time Cosima felt the faint scratch of nails through the flimsy material.

“Coûte?” Cosima’s voice was strained. “Combien ça coûte?” She nodded, feeling a little more confident in her answer when she saw Delphine smiling.

“Vous êtes très intelligent,” Delphine nodded approvingly, twisting herself off Cosima’s thighs and standing back on the floor.

“Wait,” Cosima whimpered, having expected more neck kisses, or maybe for the painful throbbing between her legs to be dealt with. “Don’t I get a reward?” She pleaded, not caring how childish she sounded.

“Oui,” Delphine nodded calmly as her hands moved to the button of her own jeans. “Just have patients m’amour, patients.” Then she pulled down her zip and Cosima watched as she stripped her jeans off slowly and playfully, followed by her cream lace underwear, all the while never once breaking eye contact as she threw the garments to one side.

Then she climbed back onto the bed, this time nudging Cosima’s legs apart just enough for her to position one leg between Cosima’s. She lowered her body slowly onto Cosima’s thigh, and the brunette gasped when she felt Delphine’s wet core come into contact with her bare flesh. She felt the blonde grind against her once, twice, and then without warning Delphine leaned forward, grinding her own thigh into Cosima’s cunt and watching as her girlfriends body spasmed.

“Now,” Delphine husked, bowing her head down towards her girlfriends ear, which only caused more of her thigh to rub up against Cosima’s core. “How do you say please and thank you?” She purred, licking the shell of Cosima’s ear and grinding her thigh slowly into Cosima’s slick wetness.

“You uh…” Cosima gulped, being totally lost in the feeling of Delphine’s pale flesh pushing against the throbbing between her legs. “S’ill… vous… plait,” she whined, arching the lower half of her body off the bed, longing for more contact. “And… oh… merci.”

“Excellent,” Delphine hummed approvingly, her voice deep and throaty.

Before Cosima had time to be pleased with herself she felt two fingers slide towards her cunt in place of Delphine’s thigh. She groaned, arching her body to meet the digits as they found her clit and began rubbing in long lazy strokes.

“Now,” Delphine’s voice was nothing but a hot whisper, registering somewhere far in the back of Cosima’s foggy mind. “Tell me how to say you had a wonderful time?” she questioned, her lips ghosting down the nape of Cosima’s neck.

“It’s um…” Cosima could barely remember her name when Delphine’s fingers pushed harder against her clit, never mind French that she’d learned in highschool. “Je me suis…” she groaned loudly and her hips bucked involuntarily when her girlfriends fingers travelled down through her wet folds then back up to her sensitive bundle of nerves. “Oh god… je me suis… vraiment bien… amuser.”

“Oui, vous êtes correct,” Delphine hummed, pulling away from Cosima’s neck to look the brunette in the eye as she moved her fingers slowly down through her folds again, this time stopping at the dreadlocked girls entrance and pushing one finger inside her.

She marvelled at the way Cosima’s dark eyes rolled back in her head for a moment before she regained her senses enough to jut her hips up to meet the slow rhythm Delphine’s finger was setting. Delphine slid a second digit in once she was sure Cosima had time to adjust to the feeling, and she never broke eye contact with the woman beneath her as she thrust her fingers in and out, gradually building pace and having it easily met by the roll of Cosima’s hips.

“Tell me…” Delphine paused as a grunt escaped her lips in place of words, finding her own pleasure in the way Cosima’s hip rubbed against her cunt harder each time Cosima buckled her hips up to meet her fingers. “How you ask for help?”

“You say…” Cosima’s words were breathless and sharp as she pushed them out between low moans and fleeting pants. “Pouvez-vous… m’aider… s’il vous plaît?”

Delphine didn’t answer to confirm the answer. Instead she pushed her mouth against Cosima’s slightly parted lips, swallowing a gasp when she kissed her hard and pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. At the same time she quickened her pace between the brunette’s legs; her thumb adding to the sensation as it began rubbing circles in Cosima’s clit.

All at once she felt Cosima come undone around her. The hips that had been rocking against her hand stilled mid motion, and the head that had been raised to meet her lips fell back against the pillow. Muscles went taught around her fingers and she held them in place, revelling in the squeeze that trapped them whilst equally admiring the way Cosima’s lower lip dropped to accommodate the moan rising up through her gut and stomach to be freed into the hot sex scented air around them.

Eventually Cosima lay panting, and Delphine rolled off the top of her, hitting the pillow and turning to face the brunette. She watched as her girlfriend regained her breath and smiled when the dreadlocked girl turned quickly on her side and caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

“You know,” Cosima mused, one arm catching around Delphine’s waist and pulling the blonde closer. “I’ve thought of a flaw in your teaching method.”

“Complaining already are you?” Delphine rolled her eyes.

“No, no, no way, not complaining, never _ever_ complaining,” Cosima corrected her quickly. “Just pointing something out.”

“What is that then?” Delphine queried, her hand running up the side of Cosima’s arm and over her shoulder, only stopping when it rested against her cheek.

“Well now I know French…” At least that much she wasn’t arguing over. “Only problem is, I’m gonna associate it with this moment right here.” She lifted her arm off Delphine’s waist for a brief second to wave around the room in demonstration. “So now when I’m introducing myself to your parents and asking them how they are and all that jazz all I’m going to be able to think about is their little girl, their pride and joy, being all hot and nasty and grinding up against me,” she shrugged casually, trying to keep at bay the laughter that rose in her chest when she caught the horrified expression on Delphine’s face.


	13. Nutella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do a kitchen sex cophine one?

Crepes were somewhat of a speciality of Delphine’s. She didn’t even care that Cosima teased her mercilessly for being “so damn French!” – they were delicious and she was good at making them, so whatever. She even liked to hum to herself while she scooped the batter onto the griddle, the tune of French pop songs she’d listened to as a child and the American song’s she’d learned when she was a little older.

When done she slid them off and onto a plate, sprinkling them with sugar and leaving them on top of the unlit rings of the cooker. She made three for herself and three for Cosima, sliding across the floor towards the fridge once she was done cooking and taking out some fresh strawberries she’d picked up while at a local market the evening before. She diced them with a fruit knife and used them to decorate the plate, smiling contently to herself at the finished product.

She put the two plates on a tray then reached up to the shelf above her head, pulling down a jar of Nutella and placing it on the tray as well, knowing that Cosima liked to fill the middle of her crepes with chocolate before eating them. Delphine’s plan was for the pair to have breakfast in bed and then spend the rest of the day chilling, given that it was obscenely rare for both of them to be given a day off from the DYAD lab at the same time.

She never quite made it as far as the bedroom though – when she lifted the tray she simultaneously felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. “Cosima…” she hummed in way of greeting, feeling a nose and nose ring burying into the nape of her neck through thick curls.

“When I woke up you were gone,” the brunette murmured, her voice still heavy with sleep and slightly distorted through the mass of hair.

“I was making you breakfast m’amour,” Delphine told her, placing the tray back on the worktop and turning in the shorter woman’s embrace.

“Well I know that now,” Cosima smiled up at her girlfriend, momentarily side tracked by the way light streaming in the kitchen window caught in her golden curls and illuminated the side of her face. “What were you making?” She added thoughtfully, shuffling them both to one side so she could get a look at the tray behind Delphine’s body. “Oh, I thought I smelled crepes.”

“Mm, I figure I may as well feed you so there’s at least one day you’re not running out the door with a piece of toast in your hand,” Delphine teased, her hands moving down Cosima’s back to rest on her ass over her pyjama bottoms.

“You’re too good to me,” Cosima replied, placing a quick kiss into the curve of Delphine’s neck and leaving her head there to rest and absorb her unique scent. “You even have Nutella.”

“Well I know it’s your favourite,” Delphine reminded her, her eyes fluttering at the feeling of Cosima’s breath waving across her neck.

“No, you’re my favourite,” Cosima corrected, her voice muffled against the blonde’s skin. “It’s a very close second though.”

“Are you saying your love for me is almost equalled by chocolate spread?” Delphine tried to sound offended, even though she was currently finding her girlfriend ridiculously cute.

“All I’m saying…” Cosima started slowly, her voice getting lower as a sudden image crossed through her mind. “Is that I’d quit like to have you and Nutella at the same time if at all possible.”

“Oh, and how do you suggest that be done?” Though Delphine almost certainly caught her drift.

“I mean I’m sure there’s a way of creating a Delphine-nutella hybrid in a lab,” Cosima suggested innocently, her sweet tone never faltering even as she pushed her girlfriend back until she was sitting on the counter. “Though that could take months,” she continued, her fingers curling casually around the waistband of Delphine’s pyjama shorts.

“It could,” Delphine agreed, steadying herself on her palms and lifting her ass off the counter to allow Cosima to have her way.

She tugged down the shorts and lace underwear in a movement mastered after months of daily practice. She used her hips to nudge Delphine’s legs apart, and she stepped between them, staring up at the blonde on the counter like she was on a plate about to be devoured.

“Could even take years,” Cosima murmured; her voice hot and thick against Delphine’s parted lips as she hovered inches from her face.

“C’est vrai,” Delphine hummed, her eyes fluttering shut when Cosima’s lips brushed fleetingly against her own leaving a distinct tingle in their wake.

“I could be old.” She bent forwards and captured the blonde’s lips in a chaste kiss. “and grey.” She dragged the word out as her teeth scraped over Delphine’s bottom lip. “and hybrid Delphine.” She peppered light kisses down the side of Delphine’s jaw and neck. “Mightn’t even want me.” She finished her sentence at the same time her lips closed in around a sensitive point on Delphine’s neck.

Her teeth scraped over the smooth pearly flesh and Delphine bent her head to expose more of her neck, letting a soft moan of approval fall gracefully from her lips. In the same movement Cosima’s tongue followed her teeth, soothing over the red skin while one of Delphine’s hands found purchase in Cosima’s hair; the other slipping under the neck at the back of the dreadlocked girls baggy top, letting soft nails leave angry red ridges in her skin.

“You make a good point,” Delphine purred once Cosima extracted herself from her neck, happy with the glowing red love bite she’d left behind.

“You’re meant to insist you’ll love me even when I’m old and grey,” Cosima corrected, though she wasn’t offended – she was far too busy reaching for the tray beside them and picking the Nutella jar off it.

“Oui, and I will,” Delphine hummed, her fingers playing with Cosima’s dreadlocks as she watched the smaller woman tear off the seal. “Hybrid me though… I just don’t know,” she shrugged apologetically.

“Fair enough, fair enough,” Cosima nodded, accepting the logic and dipping her finger into the jar of chocolate spread at the same time. “Can’t blame something with your genes that tastes like this for being being picky when it comes to dating,” she added, putting her finger in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it until she’d licked it clean.

Delphine watched her work, imagining all the other places she’d rather that tongue be right now. As she thought it she felt heat pool to one area in particular, and with a sudden urgency she pulled Cosima back towards her, reattaching her lips, tasting the distinct chocolatey taste smeared across her tongue. She allowed herself to become lost in the feeling of fiery lips moving against her own until she felt something cold smear across her inner thigh.

“Merde!” She gasped, jolting out of the kiss to see Cosima’s face staring up at her, laughter cracking through her features.

“Don’t worry,” she told the blonde, her voice still low and intimate even as she battled to recompose herself after Delphine’s fright. “I promise I’ll lick it all off.” Then Delphine felt a similar coolness spread across her other thigh, and looked down to see Cosima’s fingers spreading a thin line of Nutella up the inside of her thigh towards her burning core.

Then Cosima’s head was gone – her only remains being the set of glasses she left next to Delphine’s leg on the counter – and her tongue was suddenly hot and wet against her cold thigh. Delphine shivered as the tongue stroked in long broad motions, creeping closer and closer to her centre.

“Shit, you’re wet,” she murmured, running her tongue once through Delphine’s folds when she reached them, holding the blonde in place with two hands on the outside of her thighs when she tried to buck violently into the touch.

“Cosima…” she whimpered, almost collapsing back against the wall behind her when her tongue was gone again, licking the chocolate off her opposite thigh now, starting at the knee again and working her way up.

“All in due time,” was the brunette’s only response, her words muffled against Delphine’s creamy thigh.

She sighed out a long defeated breath. Cosima was having far too much fun for her liking – moving slowly up her leg, not moving on from a patch of chocolate until she was sure every inch of it was gone. Every now and then the side of her head would brush against Delphine’s centre and a low anticipatory moan would roll up from her throat and she prayed to be touched, prayed to have Cosima’s chocolate scented lips kiss deep in the fire burning between her legs.

Instead she just teased, working her way further up her inner thigh until Delphine’s insides were tied in desperate knots and she writhed desperately at each delicious flick of her tongue. It felt like an eternity, but finally Cosima’s tongue was licking the final smear of Nutella in the crook between Delphine’s thigh an navel. Her nose brushed dangerously against Delphine’s clit, and she swore in soft French at the juxtaposition of the cold nose-ring and her warm wet flesh.

“Mmm,” Cosima purred and Delphine’s hips rutted fiercely towards the vibrating sensation against her cunt. “You’re so hot.” Delphine didn’t hear the words; instead she felt them, every syllable spelled out against her throbbing core.

A hand tangled tight in the dreadlocks at the back of Cosima’s head and another one ran through her own golden and mused locks. “Cosima…” the name once again fell from her lips in a breathless whimper, her hips rocking towards the brunettes face as she blew air across Delphine’s cunt. “S’ill vous plait.”

Cosima grinned when the plea fell desperately from softly parted lips. She planted a lingering kiss in the Delphine’s soft curls then moved her mouth lower, swirling her tongue across Delphine’s clit and feeling her strong hips tighten around her head. She traced indistinguishable shapes and made up alphabets in the tender flesh, each stroke harder than the last as perfectly manicured nails dug into the back of her scalp and pushed her closer and closer until all she could feel was Delphine’s warmth around her face and all she could smell was her sex.

Each time she laid her tongue against her skin she felt Delphine’s hips roll out to meet it. Each time she slid her tongue lower, slipping it into the blonde’s centre, pushing through walls of tightening muscle, she could feel Delphine’s lower body arch closer to her, begging for her tongue to move deeper inside her and curl just the right way.

And she did curl it the right way. She curled it the right way again and again until her jaw ached and she felt Delphine’s body seize around her. She kept going until her name shattered through the blonde’s clenched jaw, followed by a long string of nonsensical French sounds that filled the air around them, mixing in with the smell of crepes and the musky sex odour that had engulfed the room.

When Cosima stood again and pushed her glasses back onto her nose Delphine was slumped against the wall, a wide grin plastered across her face. “So yea,” Cosima nodded, licking the taste of chocolate and sex off her lips. “That’s my alternative to the whole hybrid thing.”

Delphine laughed one of her blissful and carefree laughs, wrapping her arms around Cosima’s neck and tugging the tattooed girl closer as she pulled herself away from the wall. “I like this alternative,” she nodded, resting her forehead against her girlfriends. “I like this alternative very much.” Then she bent down and captured Cosima’s lips, tasting nothing buy Nutella and love.


	14. Washer and Dryer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i have a prompt for youuu. they're breaking in their new apartment and have a checklist of places to do it. (cosima's fave so far is the washer/dryer).

Cosima’s first words to Delphine when they’d stepped into their new apartment hadn’t been about how spacious it was, or how cool it was that they had enough room for guests (maybe even kids somewhere down the line). It hadn’t even been about how nice the view was or how lucky they were to get a place so close to work.

No, Cosima’s first words to Delphine had been nothing quite as innocent as that. Instead she’d been blunt and to the point (as usual).

“Shit we have our own washer and dryer… wanna have sex on them?”

“Pardon?” Delphine had stared at her blankly, a final box of knick knacks in her hand that she’d taken up from the moving van.

“You know,” Cosima prompted, walking out of the kitchen and into the hall to help her girlfriend. “Whenever people move into a new place they have to christen it… all I’m saying is I think first port of call should be the utility room.” She waggled her eyebrows mischievously and Delphine couldn’t help but laugh.

“You Americans have odd traditions,” she pointed, setting the box down on the hall floor to be dealt with at a later date.

“Personally I think this is a pretty great tradition,” Cosima smirked, taking a step into Delphine’s personal space and wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist. “But whatever.”

Delphine grinned down at the way Cosima’s tongue poked out from between her teeth when she was teasing, and she dipped her head to capture the playful expression in a warm kiss. Muscular arms wrapped around Delphine’s waist, and she brought both her hands to Cosima’s face with one slipping to the base of her neck to pull her deeper into the kiss as their tongues danced and explored.

“Come on,” Cosima murmured against her lips, taking a step back and forcing Delphine to follow with the arms still slung tight around her waist. “You know you want to,” she coaxed through fleeting kisses, taking another step towards the kitchen door with each word.

“I’m not sure I do,” Delphine argued, though she followed diligently through the kitchen and towards the small connected utility room, not all that willing to part with the lips leading her to their final destination.

“Dude chillax,” Cosima cooed reassuringly, drawing her lips away when her back bumped against the dryer. “I’m about to show you a whole new world.” Evidently her girlfriend had been spending too much time with her suburban sister, but Delphine let the comment slide when she was turned in Cosima’s arms so it was her pinned between the dryer and the petite frame of her lover. “Sit up.”

Delphine complied; pushing herself back with Cosima’s help until she was sitting on the dryer with one leg spread either side of Cosima who stepped graciously in between her thighs. She pulled away Delphine’s belt with minimal effort, and in the blink of an eye had her two hands working on discarding of Delphine’s jeans entirely.

“Now what?” Delphine murmured, lifting herself to let Cosima tug the denim down to the floor.

Cosima didn’t reply. Instead she arched up on her toes and snagged Delphine’ slips in a long kiss, pushing herself closer as Delphine stooped lower and one arm snaked to the back of her girlfriends scalp, where it clung tight in her dreads, surging their lips closer and letting her tongue dance across Cosima’s lower lip until she parted it allowing Delphine to explore.

She could feel the heat rushing between her legs and she tugged desperately on Cosima’s lower lip, sucking it in between her teeth and biting down until she could feel her girlfriends satisfied groan vibrating off the back of her throat.

Then just like that Cosima pulled her mouth away, and for all of one second Delphine felt a chill before warm lips were reconnected, this time blazing a trail across the side of her jaw. She tilted her head back, allowing the tattooed girl room to glide her lips across the sharp bone towards her ear. She groaned when she felt Cosima’s tongue poke out from between her teeth and lick the shell of her ear, the brunette knowing it was something of a weak spot. Then she bit gently at her lobe and dragged her teeth across the skin while Delphine moaned her approval at the tender actions.

Then her lips slid down to her neck, moving feverishly against the smooth skin, sinking lower and lower as Delphine tilted her head further and further back to accommodate them. Her mouth paused at the blonde’s pulse point and closed around it, sucking at the flesh until it was red and stinging and a low growl was rumbling up through Delphine’s chest.

When Cosima’s lips moved on she quickly realised she was running out of skin to lavish; feeling the neck of Delphine’s tank top against her chin as her lips ran across her collarbone, leaving nipping marks in their wake. Her hands set to correct this immediately, and they bunched around the fabric at the hem of the top, tugging it up until Delphine complied and raised her hands above her head so the garment could be torn off completely and discarded next to her jeans.

Her lips, having momentarily lost contact with her sort skin, reattached to Delphine’s neck, and her hands streaked over the newly exposed skin; feeling Delphine’s taught stomach ascend to a delicate ribcage and finally to supple breasts, held back by a purple lace bra that clashed with the equally lacy blue underwear.

She palmed roughly at the lace material, feeling Delphine arch against her touch in order to push her breasts closer. Cosima smirked against the bruise she was creating on the blonde’s neck, and one arm slid carefully around her strained back unhooking the bra with practiced ease and letting it slide off her arms and towards the floor.

Her fingers slid across hardening nipples and Delphine’s mews filled the air around them as she toyed with them between her fingers and thumb; rolling them teasingly until her lovers back was arched so far into her touch she was sure it’d snap.

While her hands worked her head moved lower, repeating its track across her collarbone, this time dipping lower until she felt the swell of Delphine’s breast beneath her lips. She kissed her way up the mound of flesh and in the same beat moved her hand away to allow her mouth to take over the teasing.

She sucked a nipple between her lips and bit down while fervent cusses slid in musical French from Delphine’s parted lips. Then her tongue swirled across the marks left by her teeth, soothing the spirals of pain that sent waves of heat coursing towards Delphine’s core.

Her head then moved across to her girlfriends left breast while her hands slid off her nearly naked body, one hooking in the waistband of her underwear, and the other moving to one of the dials on the machine. Absently, Delphine lifted her hips to allow her underwear to fall to the wayside, though she failed to notice what else was going on below her until Cosima’s head retreated from her sensitive breasts.

“You ready?” Cosima muttered; her voice heavy and raspy in a way that had Delphine nodding even before she was sure what she was nodding for.

Then the machine jumped to life between her legs and it was like small jolts of fire springing up through her core. She gasped and pushed herself lower, readjusting her legs so she was able to come in as much contact with the cold, vibrating metal as possible. A long undulated groan rumbled up through her chest and she leaned forward, both her hands grasping tight to Cosima’s shoulders as she pushed harder against the machine letting the steady vibration consume her.

Hooded eyes and a neck thrown back in ecstatic joy caused her to miss the long unabashed stare Cosima drew across her frame. Usually the dreadlocked girl would be too busy with her head between Delphine’s legs to actually notice how she looked coming undone. Her smile was loose and interrupted by occasional whimpers, her hair sticking to the corner of her face where sweat glistened against her pale skin. Her body, lean and muscular and clenching in all the right places was nothing short of a masterpiece; her rib cage heaving in and out in sporadic breaths and her beasts sitting perfectly against her chest, with long legs falling wildly  in this and that direction to allow her lower body closer to the dryer.

She knew Delphine was close, she could sense it even without fingers curling inside her, and she snaked an arm around one of the ones leaning on her shoulders for support. With her free hand she reached out and began rubbing fast circles in her girlfriends swollen clit; watching mesmerised as the action tipped the blonde over the edge into orgasm.

Her head fell forward and a scream shook the room around them. In the same breath her body slid from the machine, and Cosima caught her in a warm embrace, wrapping her arms around her back to steady her shaking legs.

“Mon Dieu,” Delphine gasped between gulped breaths. “Mon Dieu.”

“Right, what I tell ya!” Cosima giggled, leaning her head against the freshly blemished skin of the blonde’s shoulder.

“I think I want to do the laundry from now on,” Delphine murmured contently, her back still resting against the rocking machine.

“You probably won’t be saying that when there’s _actual_ laundry to do.” Considering half their clothes took days of hand washing due to the wide variety of chemical stains they managed to obtain.

“C’est vrai,” Delphine hummed. “But we can talk about that later… for now I think we still have the rest of our new apartment to break in.”

They ended up with a noise complaint that evening, and a kitchen counter that neither of them would be able to prepare food on again without blushing. Still though, even a record breaking seven hours later when they lay barely breathing on the mattress (that still needed a bed frame to sit on) with empty glasses of water by their side Cosima still considered their first location to be her favourite. Even if she hadn’t gotten hers (though damn had that been made up for against the bathroom sink) she could still picture every delightful rise and fall of Delphine’s body, and considered the memory to be one of the favourites she’d have in their new home.


	15. Cold Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesome! What about a shower scene?

“Merde,” Delphine sighed into the empty space around her when she finally shut the door on what had been a day from hell.

Not one, not two, but _three_ test tubes had managed to spill their content on her favourite top, she’d managed to misplace vital paperwork and of course when Scott had come in with her lunch he’d tripped and just like that the sandwich she’d been looking forward to all day was nothing but scraps of chicken and lettuce scattered across the lab floor.

“j'ai besoin d'une douche,” she murmured absently, pulling herself away from where she’d been leaning against the door of the apartment and wandering towards the bathroom, stripping as she went and leaving a haphazard trail of clothes in her wake (maybe if she didn’t feel like death later on she’d consider clearing it up).

-.-.-.-

Cosima had taken a day off from the DYAD. As much as she loved her work and as much as she appreciated the DYAD in some twisted way for facilitating her cure she was still always so acutely aware of the fact that, to them, she wasn’t just one of their best scientists – she was one of their most valuable experiments.

That’s why every now and then she needed a day to just be something other than a lab rat in a lab coat. A day to chill with her sisters and niece or on the rare occasion Delphine took a day off too, to unwind with the woman she loved. She hadn’t quite managed to get away from the lab today though.

Three times she’d been called by Delphine. The first time she’d been muttering something about murdering one of the lab techs and passing it off as an accident because he’d just knocked a test tube all over her. The second had been a _furious_ call somewhere along the lines of accusing Cosima of taking paperwork home with her. The third and final time had just been to rant about how shitty her day was and about the overall incompetence of the morons they worked with.

That’s why on her way back from Felix’s loft, where she’d spent the day helping Kira with her homework, she’d stopped at Delphine’s favourite take-out and ordered a Chinese for them both before making a quick stop in the store across the street to pick up some wine.

However, all innocent plans of pacifying the European went out the window when Cosima stepped through the door of their shared apartment and noticed the rogue garments of Delphine’s outfit lying on the floor.

She made a quick pit stop in the kitchen, dropping off the Chinese on the counter and storing the white wine in the fridge. Then she wandered back towards the front door and followed the curious trail of clothes, smiling indulgently to herself when it led her to a slightly ajar bathroom door and the sound of hot water running from the shower head.

“Awesome,” she murmured; sliding her glasses off her face and placing them on a table beside the door.

She then proceeded to strip the rest of her clothes off silently, not stopping until her underwear joined Delphine’s on the ground. She only pushed the door open a fraction of an inch at first, and squinted in the general direction of the shower until she saw the back of Delphine’s golden curls, now sticking to her body because of the water.

She slid in slowly and crept towards the shower door. Delphine was still completely oblivious to her presence until she slid open the door and even then though she didn’t jump or curse, she just turned around slowly and smiled at the woman invading her space.

“Heard you had a shitty day,” Cosima mumbled, closing the door behind her and stepping under the jets of water.

“The worst,” Delphine sighed in agreement, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends’ delicate frame and revelling in the feeling of their slick bodies sliding together.

“Well lucky for you, I’m a scientist,” Cosima whispered against the blondes shoulder while she let her hand fall to her waist. “And I know a sure-fire way to cure shitty day syndrome.”

“Oh?” Delphine pulled back just enough to look down at the smaller woman and quirk her brow.

“Yea, years of research and I’ve just had a breakthrough,” the brunette nodded while a coy smile tugged at her features. “Though first Dr. Cormier, I’m going to need you to turn around and face the wall.”

Delphine hesitated for a moment, but the dark eyes of her girlfriend prompted her to do as she was told and she turned slowly, being careful so as not to break Cosima’s linked fingers around her waist. She could feel a body push into the back of her, wordlessly prompting her to lean forward, and she did; pressing both palms flat against the tiled wall and letting her head fall forward between her arms.

Cosima’s body still pushed closer though and she could feel smooth breasts pushing up against her spine and the brunettes navel fitting itself against her ass. She felt wet fingers splay out across her stomach, some dipping dangerously close to the soft curls that framed the heat quickly pooling between her legs.

Next she felt her water logged hair being pushed to one side, and a pair of wet lips falling on the back of her neck. She tilted her head to find a better angle as Cosima’s mouth blazed a trail down the column of her neck and across the back of her shoulder blade. Her sigh was lost in the hot air around them, and she rucked back against Cosima’s navel to show her appreciation of the way her lips nipped and kissed her skin.

Cosima hummed in approval to the action, the sound vibrating against the supple skin of Delphine’s back as her lips continued their descending blaze of kisses. At the same time Cosima’s hands began to travel, one gripping at the blonde’s waist while the other moved up her chest, dancing playfully across her ribs and eventually moulding itself around her breast.

She squeezed lightly and Delphine groaned again, following the sound with another roll of her hips. Her thumb and forefinger began to tease the blonde’s nipple, rolling it gently as it hardened beneath her touch. Before Delphine had a chance to familiarise herself with the touch however Cosima swapped it up – her left hand now teasing Delphine’s left breast while her right hand fell away from her chest and descended the plains of her stomach towards her navel.

Delphine gasped when she felt two fingers sliding down through her curls and across the wetness that was much more distinctly sticky than that caused by the jets of water.

Cosima too couldn’t help but groan at the sensation – feeling how wet her girlfriend was for her, and revelling in the way it clung to her fingers as she ran them through her slick folds. Her fingers hovered just over Delphine’s entrance, tracing teasing circles in the swollen skin while her girlfriend buckled down involuntarily against the sensation, desperate for her ache to be filled.

“Cosima…” The word was broken and loose and desperate – huffed out between the forward arch of her back and the downward thrust of her hips.

Slowly Cosima obliged to the plea, and pushed one finger inside her, waiting for the French woman to adjust to the sensation before slipping a second digit in to join it. Cosima was sure she heard Delphine swear, but the soft whimpering words were lost in the beating water around them, even when Cosima pushed her fingers in further and the moans grew an octave.

Her angle was slightly less than ideal but her pace was steady and Delphine’s hips crashed down to meet each thrust and curl of her able digits. As she worked her second hand moved down, landing on Delphine’s swollen clit where two fingers began rubbing in fast circles – drawing chemical patterns from memory into the sensitive flesh.

The sensation had Delphine breathing faster and heavier, her puffs of breath getting lost in the steamy air around them, though the noises now sliding from between her lips could be heard over the shower jets – they sounded a lot like Cosima’s name and a lot like “je t’aime” and a lot like “ne jamais cesser”.

And she didn’t stop, not right up until the second she felt Delphine clench one final time around her fingers, and felt the blonde’s body go weak around her embrace. She held one hand in place inside her and the other moved to her waist, holding her steady as a long undulated moan tumbled from her lips and she gasped for air.

Finally Delphine turned, leaning her back against the wall and pulling Cosima towards her with one hand while the other one cupped her cheek. “You’re a genius ma Cherie,” she mumbled while her thumb traced her girlfriend’s cheekbone.

“How’s that.” Cosima was smiling adorningly up at the French woman in her embrace, and one hand followed the path of her eyes, tucking stray strands of wet hair behind Delphine’s ear and letting her hand linger against the side of her jaw.

“You really did find the cure for a bad mood,” she hummed happily, leaning down then to capture her girlfriends’ lips in a long kiss that was to double as a thank you.

“You think this is good?” Cosima smirked, pecking the blonde’s lips once more before pulling away completely. “Wait til you see the food I brought home.”

“Really?” Delphine quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Really, really,” Cosima nodded. “White wine and Chinese take-out in fact.”

“You’re too good to me,” Delphine grinned, leaning down to touch foreheads with her girlfriend.

“I know, I’m the best,” Cosima agreed unabashed. “Now come on, let’s dry off before we get all gross and wrinkly, then we can heat up the take out and watch some crappy TV?”

“That,” Delphine whispered against the brunette’s lips. “Sounds perfect.”


	16. Bonaparte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You should totally do one where they actually go to france to meet Delphine's parents and have to be really careful as to not get caught by her parents later (which may or may not succeed)

“Your parents seem nice,” Cosima noted as she helped her girlfriend lug their cases up a narrow staircase towards the French woman’s childhood room. “Well at least I think they are… they could secretly hate me already.”

“They are, don’t worry ma Cherie,” Delphine grinned over her shoulder at the brunette following her along the landing towards a door with ‘Chambre Delphine” written neatly across the wood.

“Cute,” Cosima commented – it seemed to be young hands that had painted the words there and she imagining her girlfriend as a child standing on a chair with her father’s arm around her waist to hold her in place, tongue jutting out from between her teeth as she expertly pained her name on the white oak door.

On the inside Delphine’s room was what any sixteen year olds room would have been like (if that 16 year old had been a complete and utter nerd). It was clean with baby blue walls and matching bed spreads and curtians.

She had a bookcase that fell just short of the ceiling packed to its limits with books – not all, but most, pertaining in some way to science. Next to it lay a desk that Cosima imagined would have seen its fair share of paper stacks and late night study sessions in its time. Above it there was a noticeboard still mostly covered by pictures of a young Delphine and her childhood friends, including several male figures Cosima presumed to be past boyfriends.

Finally there was the bed – a double Cosima noted happily as she sat down on the freshly washed linens and looked up to watch Delphine re-familiarise herself with the space she’d spent her formative years in.

“Is it how you left it?” Cosima questioned after a moment.

“There’s always one or two things out of place when I come back,” Delphine mumbled absently, walking past Cosima to the far end of the bed and reaching beneath the covers to pull out a worn dog teddy, which she placed sitting on one of the throw pillows. “Perfect,” she hummed then.

“Awe, what’s your dog’s name,” Cosima gushed – she’d never in a million years pegged her girlfriend as the kind of person to hold onto teddies.

“Bonaparte… I was three and very interested in French history when I named him,” she explained. “Maman likes to hide him whenever I’m bringing the person I’m dating home.”

“How come?” Cosima leaned back on the bed and put one hand on the now hairless head of the dog, rubbing across the love-worn surface as if it were a real pet.

“I… tell her to.” Cosima didn’t need to look up to figure the European was blushing. “Normally I do not like people to see that I uh… still have stuffed animals, even if I do keep him here.”

“That.” Cosima stopped stroking the puppy and instead turned to pull Delphine down onto the mattress next to her. “Is so fucking cute.” She pressed a kiss into the blonde’s left cheek, then her right, then the tip of her nose and finally she pushed a lingering kiss into the soft corner of her lips.

If you say so,” Delphine hummed, her hands tangling in thick dreadlocks as she leaned in to steal another kiss.

“Well I do.” This time when Cosima pressed their lips together she let her tongue dart out from between her teeth, tracing along her girlfriends lower lip until they parted and their tongues met.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing in long languid motions as their hands sought one another’s skin – Delphine’s scratching playfully at the base of Cosima’s neck while the brunette let hers travel south and slip under the hem of her girlfriends top, where they traced lazy patters across the small of her back.

“I’ve a question,” Cosima whispered after a moment, pulling her hands and lips away so suddenly Delphine groaned at the loss of contact. “Why…” her hands went to Delphine’s blouse and she popped open a button. “Am I the first person to get to see lil Bonaparte here?” With each word another button came undone until the shirt lay open exposing a creamy lace bra.

“Je ne sais pas…” Delphine hummed, while her own hands absently sunk down Cosima’s back and tugged her t-shirt off over her head. “I guess you are the first person I have wanted to introduce Bonaparte to.” She saw the way Cosima’s lips quirked into a smile and she leaned in to capture the expression.

“Mm,” Cosima nodded, pulling away after a few seconds and sitting up on the mattress. “Poor little fella.” She picked him up while she spoke and gave him a comically sad look that made Delphine giggle before leaning over and placing him gently on the bedside locker.

Then she turned back to the French woman beside her and pulled her up into her arms to straddle her waist, manoeuvring them so when Delphine leaned back again her head hit one of the pillows behind her.

With dark eyes and a wicked smile she leaned down, her lips bypassing Delphine’s entirely and falling against the side of her neck where her ear and jaw met, placing a lazy kiss into the skin while her lover writhed beneath her. Her lips were agonisingly slow as they descended the column of her neck, stopping occasionally to give extra attention to certain spots she knew to be sensitive – yet always careful to not leave a mark.

“Co-sim-ah.” Delphine’s attempt at being stern was lost somewhere in a breathy gasp. “We shouldn’t.”

“Totally,” hot lips responded as they nipped across her collarbone – all good intentions being lost when deft hands slipped her shirt and bra straps off her shoulders.

“No really.” Again all believability was lost when she arched her back to allow her bra to be unhooked. “Mes parents… thin walls…” She was sure there were more reasons, like the door being unlocked perhaps or the fact they’d probably be called for dinner soon, though her resolve was crumbling away the lower Cosima’s lips dipped on her skin.

 _Merde_ was the last semi-coherent thought to flash through her mind before she gave in completely. She reached desperately for Cosima’s back and tracked her nails up across her supple skin, enjoying the way her lover’s body arched against her own and a hiss seeped out red hot against her collarbone.

Cosima’s mouth continued to travel lower, rising across her right breast until she felt the French woman’s puckered nipple between her lips. She licked it, she nipped it between her teeth, and each time Delphine’s body responded in choked moans and a strained back.

This evidently wasn’t here destination though, and soon her lips had moved on. They weren’t shy marking her stomach as they had been when they’d been traveling across her neck and somewhere in the back of Delphine’s mind she thought she really should remind her they’d planned on going to the beach the next day though she forgot entirely when daring fingers unbuttoned her jeans.

“Cosima…” she meant to add “no” or at least warn her about the very real chance they’d be caught though instead she lifted her ass and lost a pair of jeans and underwear in the process.

Then suddenly she really did feel exposed. It wasn’t that she’d never had sex in her childhood room before, nor was it that case that she’d she’d never let Cosima strip her so completely, it was just –

“Cosima…” She whispered again, and this time the urgency in her voice had the brunette lifting her head from where she’d been tracing intricate patterns against her navel-bone with her tongue.

“Yea?” She took the small break from her assault against Delphine’s skin to remove her glasses and drop them on the carpet beside the bed, hoping she’d remember them later without standing on them first.

“Uh… can you… under the covers?” In all the time they’d been together Cosima could think of a grand total of maybe ten times where they actually managed to get beneath the bed sheets before getting down to business – and several times besides that where there hadn’t even been blankets in the vicinity.

“Sure…” She nodded dumbly, grabbing the covers and pulling them down as Delphine arched her body so they wouldn’t bunch beneath her.

“It’s just…” Delphine could see the confusion written across her girlfriends face – it wasn’t like her to by shy about sex after all. “Bonaparte…” She finished lamely a blush clouding her cheeks.

“Oh…” Cosima nodded. “Ohhh.” The realisation hit her all of a sudden and she found herself grinning like an idiot. “You don’t want him to be… corrupted?”

Delphine nodded once, still blushing. “Oui.”

“Holy watershed,” Cosima giggled, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders and leaning down towards Delphine’s lips. “I’m actually dating the cutest human ever.”

Then she was kissing her again, first her lips, then her jaw and neck, then her head disappeared beneath the bed linen and it was her touch alone that told Delphine where her lips were going; across her chest, her ribs, over her stomach and finally her navel.

Delphine felt her legs being spread and done nothing to stop it. Instead one arm slid beneath the covers and she caught a fistful of dreadlocks, clinging to them for dear life even before she felt the first experimental flick of Cosima’s tongue against her wetness.

Cosima inhaled deeply – beneath the sheets the smell of sex seemed even stronger, though it could also be down to just how wet Delphine was for her right now. Her tongue flicked once against her clit then ran down through her folds. She felt nails digging into her scalp and repeated the motion; the nails dug in further and she began tracing shapes- equations, formula and love notes all drawn out against her girlfriends swollen skin.

It wasn’t long before Delphine’s whimpers penetrated the thin wall the blankets created and a second hand materialised, pushing against her scalp, begging for her to be closer – so close all she could breathe in was the musk of sex and all she could feel was the way her hips buckled and contracted rhythmically against her face. Her tongue pressed harder against her skin then dipped lower and pushed inside her, feeling just how close her girlfriend was from the way muscles contracted around it when it flicked expertly.

It was when her body stilled and shuddered with a groan that ripped past her lips that Delphine signalled she’d reached her climax. Her body flopped back against the mattress after a few moments and at the same time Cosima licked her lips and re-emerged beside her – being sure the covers kept her girlfriend modest for the sake of Bonaparte.

“You’re lucky teddies don’t have a cochlea, cos let me tell you, poor Bonaparte would need therapy if he did,” Cosima teased, laying an arm across her girlfriends bare waist.

“Cheeky,” Delphine huffed, reaching for the bedside locker and pulling Bonaparte back into bed with them. “Bonaparte has selective hearing… he listens when I talk not when… I make other noises,” she explained delicately, running her fingers over the stuffed animals head and back.

“Smart puppy,” Cosima hummed, looking away from her girlfriends face for a moment to the stuffed animal that lay on her chest. “Just like his owner,” she added playfully.

She could see the protest rising on Delphine’s lips but it was cut short by a hesitant knock on Delphine’s bedroom door. “Une minutes,” Delphine all but screeched, lunging over the side of her bed and grabbing her shirt before thrusting Cosima’s t-shirt at her – both of them haphazardly throwing back on the garments before smoothing the covers back over them (Delphine was still naked from the waist down after all). “Entrer,” she called then timidly.

“It is safe to come in then…” Her mother questioned once she cracked open the door – being kind enough to speak English for Cosima’s sake.

“Uh oui… why would it not be?” Delphine felt like she might self-combust from embarrassment though still tried to play it down.

“This is an old house ma Cherie… the light on the kitchen ceiling was shaking,” Mrs Cormier informed the pair, seeming to get some kind of sick kick out of the way their faces paled. “Now whenever you girls are ready, dinner is almost done.” And without another word she’d left, being sure to close the door behind her.

There was a very long and just as awkward silence before Cosima finally spoke. “Right well… you get the cases and I’ll look for flights.”

“What?” Delphine questioned, still in too much shock to fully understand her girlfriends joke.

“Dude there is no way in hell I’m staying here now, so you grab Bonaparte and if we’re lucky we’ll be across the Atlantic by dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where the Bonaparte idea came from... just roll with it, cause I sure as hell did.


	17. Primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe prompt? On the couch in their dyad lab...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a little darker and more angsty than intended?

They knew they shouldn’t be doing this – Cosima could feel the cameras burning into the back of her head even as she straddled Delphine’s waist and pushed her back against the couch. Strong arms and thighs keeping her pinned in place while deft tongue assaulted the column of her neck the same way Cosima had felt continually assaulted for months on end.

Who gave a fuck if Rachel was watching? She could throw a party in her office – project it onto a big screen for the entire corporation to see for all she cared. Delphine was hers and hers alone. She bit down hard against her shoulder and didn’t pull away until the skin was swollen and red – Delphine was hers, not a clog in a corporate machine, not a drone hired to do Rachel or Leekie or Marian’s bidding; she was hers and there was nothing or no one going to change that, not now and not ever.

To her credit Delphine didn’t protest, didn’t try and push her back or sooth her. She didn’t try to remind her how inappropriate it was or how at any second someone could come in to stop them. Deep down she knew Cosima needed a way of reclaiming her autonomy even if just for a second – and what better way than sex in the middle of the lab she’d been given to pacify her with the woman that had been sent to spy on her.

Maybe Delphine needed it too? The way she pushed desperately at the cloth of Cosima’s shirt and raked manicured nails down her back would certainly suggest it. The way she stopped trying to bite back her moans when harsh teeth scrapped her collarbone and the way she allowed quick fingers to tear off her blouse told her she was most certainly letting into a primal desire she liked to pretend she didn’t poses.

The desire to let go of rational thought, the desire to make waste to logic and just give in – give into her lover for once instead of the orders of a corporation, to be there for Cosima on a primal and instinctive level rather than weaving intricate lies to keep her alive.

Would they be reprimanded? Probably. Would it be worth it? Cosima clawed the straps of her bra off her shoulders and didn’t even bother to wait for her to arch her back before shoving a hand between her and the couch to unclasp it and she knew it would be worth every second.

She wrapped one arm around Cosima’s waist and pulled her closer, so close she could feel the uneven and unhealthy heaves of her chest against her own. She looked up and she could see it written across Cosima’s face – ignore it. Just this once; ignore it.

So she did. Instead she paid attention to the fact that Cosima was wearing a skirt. Cosima never wore skirts anymore – too much effort and her legs got too cold now that her body wasn’t as able to keep her warm as easily. She also paid attention to how far up Cosima’s ass that skirt had travelled, bunching perfectly just above the hem of her tights where Delphine tucked her fingers and pulled.

They didn’t slide down her legs, though Delphine hadn’t intended them to. Instead they ripped, messy and inconvenient and for a split second Delphine smirked at how beautifully ironic it seemed before her lips parted for a moan caused by red hot lips tearing across her chest and pulling at her nipple so roughly Delphine wondered if it was for pleasure at all.

She ripped at the nylon again and again until they were out of her way then pushed her underwear to one side. Her fingers ran across Cosima’s wetness – the only sign she was doing this for more than just revenge. She slid two fingers inside the brunette and felt a long hiss against her breastbone.

Then Cosima’s hips rose and fell back down hard against still digits and each grunt that fell from her chapped blood coloured lips was angrier than the last and sounding a lot like “I love you” but in the same breath a lot more like “fuck you” and “fuck this” and “fuck them”.

She didn’t move, she just stared in awe as two hands still held her upper body in place. She stared at the anger and she stared at the determination and she stared at the way tight lips fought back a cough again and again.

Cosima could see her staring too but she didn’t dare look back. Looking back meant intimacy and intimacy meant romance and love and there was no room for either of those behind the stone walls of the DYAD – maybe in the future or maybe back in Minnesota where they’d both been so naïve, but not here. Instead she looked down between their bodies where her hips buckled down again and again, and when she came she didn’t search for lips to swallow the swells of ecstasy against her tongue – instead she bit into Delphine’s shoulder and for a moment she could taste blood, and for a moment she tricked herself into thinking she’d bit hard enough to mean it wasn’t hers.


	18. Mustang Sally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: another prompt if you will :) . Cosima' and Delphine get into a discussion of the raciest/weirdest places they've had sex in, Delphine's "list" is quite short and much tamer than Cosima's. So, the first thing to add to Delphine's list? The hood of a car.

“Okay, okay, okay… first kiss?” Cosima giggled, leaning in to her girlfriends side and letting a strong arm wrap around her waist to pull her even closer.

“I do not see why we’re playing this twenty questions game,” Delphine huffed in between taking another sip of her wine.

“Um… because we can?” Cosima reminded her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “And because for someone that does the things you can do with your tongue in the bedroom, you’re pretty tight lipped on sexual history Dr. Cormier.”

Delphine blushed just thinking of the thing she done with her tongue and just thinking of the noises Cosima made when she done it. “Fine…” There was no point arguing once the dreadlocked girl had an idea in her head. “His name was Antoine, we were twelve.”

“Cute! Mine was James when we were like… fourteen? You French start young,” Cosima mused, earning herself a playful slap on the arm. “Ow, whatever dude, just saying it like it is…”

“Cheeky…” At this point the word was more of a term of endearment than a scolding.

“You know it… okay, now lemme think?” She paused and ran her hand down her jaw as if stroking an imaginary beard. “Oh! Where’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex!”

“Am I not supposed to get a turn to ask the questions?” Delphine was almost sure her girlfriend was not playing by the rules.

“Naw, you’ve got a different game babe,” Cosima shrugged, though the twinkle in her eye told Delphine she had been correct in her assumption. “Now come on, spill the nasty beans!”

“Uh…” Delphine paused, mentally going through the filing cabinet in her mind trying to pull out a juicy story. “A hot tub… during my final year in college,” she settled on finally. “And you?”

“Oh man... now you’re asking,” Cosima paused dramatically while the clogs in her mind turned. “Okay, I think I’m gonna have to make it a tie between the time I done it under the table at my cousins wedding aaaaand oh, when I done it in our schools science lab in my senior year of highschool.” She seemed satisfied with her answer for all of two seconds before another memory sprung to mind. “Okay no wait, I may or may not have had sex in a chapel once on a dare… so that one probably takes the biscuit.”

“In a church? Cosima!” Delphine wasn’t exactly a practicing Christian herself, though she had been raised Catholic and the idea made the little Catholic girl inside her blush.

“It was a dare!” Cosima reminded her. “I’d have lost twenty dollars if I hadn’t… anyway, don’t tell me you’ve never done it anywhere wilder than a hot tub,” she scoffed.

“Non,” Delphine shook her head and shrugged. “I do not think I’ve had sex in a racier place than that.”

Seriously?” Delphine nodded and Cosima’s jaw dropped. “Well Dr. Cormier… we’re just going to have to change that, aren’t we.”

“I don’t think…” Delphine began, though Cosima was already standing up off the couch and pulling Delphine with her.

“C’mon, think of the nastiest place you’ve ever wanted to do it… Leekie’s office? I bet you’d want to do it on his desk.” She giggled at the look of distain on Delphine’s face.

“I do not think there’s anywhere…” Delphine tried again, though for a second time Cosima silenced her.

“There must be somewhere…” Cosima insisted. “Some little fantasy you like to play out in the back of your mind when no one’s around that you just…”

“The hood of a car,” Delphine replied, surprising even herself by how firm she was in her answer.

“Oh my god… do you have Fast and Furious fantasies or something?” Cosima gasped, and Delphine swatted playfully at her arm.

“If you make fun of me we stop this now,” she warned, and Cosima proceeded to make a zipping motion across her lips. “I have…” she paused to clear the embarrassment from her throat. “Always wanted to take you while you lay across the hood of that mustang someone always parks outside.”

She was expecting another teasing comment, though when she chanced a glance down at her girlfriend she realised her eyes had gone dark. “Well…” she husked eventually, her voice noticeably deeper now. “Your wish is my command.”

Without another word Cosima was tugging at her hand, pulling them from the safety of their apartment and out into the brisk night without even bothering to wait for either of them to slip into shoes. Their apartment led out into a side street that thankfully ended in a dead end and therefore seldom had any foot traffic. It also helped that there were no street lights, and at one in the morning the only visibility was coming from lamp posts on the main road.

The mustang was parked at the end of their dead end street gleaming red and black in the faint light and just _begging_ to have its freshly polished bonnet tarnished with the print of Cosima’s ass.

“Okay,” Cosima turned to face Delphine once they reached the vehicle. “You sure you wanna…” Though Delphine cut her off when she crashed their lips together.

Sure she’d been shy about it before, though now that they were here, now that the hood of some anonymous persons car was so shiny and alluring she wasn’t sure she could hold herself back for another second. She kissed Cosima hard and wound an arm around her neck while her free hand fell to grip tight at her hip.

She pushed them both backwards, not stopping until she felt Cosima collide with the bumper of the car and a soft “ooft” tickled across the corner of her mouth. Then she was pushing Cosima back and her teeth were sinking into her bottom lip and Cosima was groaning oh so sweetly beneath her and yes, Delphine had definitely made the right call fantasy wise because so far this was most definitely living up to expectations.

Then her lips moved onto Cosima’s neck while her fingers slipped into the hem of her skirt, tugging it roughly down along with her tights and smirking at the shocked gasping noise Cosima made when her ass came into contact with the cold metal of the car.

Delphine could feel Cosima’s spread legs on either side of her, feet resting on the front bumper as her knees knocked into Delphine’s hips. It made her feel powerful; having Cosima lie exposed against the cold metal hood while she hovered over her. It made her feel like she could lavish her in any way she pleased while Cosima came undone against the solid aluminium.

The thought consumed her and she bit down hard against Cosima’s pulse point, letting the American’s eager groans and whimpers of satisfaction fuel the fire burning in the pit of her stomach. She slid one leg up the solid bonnet of the car, stopping when her thigh nudged against Cosima’s soaked underwear then grinding it in hard against her swollen heat.

“Oh god…” Cosima’s hands tried desperately to find purchase in something around her though she was met only by unbendable metal, and instead she reached out, tangling her jumpy fingers in thick golden locks and clinging for dear life.

Delphine felt short nails scrape across the base of her skull and tug forcefully when she sank her teeth into her collarbone. She smirked and wiped the pain away with a lick of her tongue while simultaneously pushing her thigh harder against the ache between Cosima’s legs.

She felt hips buckling down awkwardly against the touch; the gesture failing to be seamless due to the friction of Cosima’s ass against the car hood. This only made Delphine feel more in control though, knowing that there was so little Cosima could do to relieve herself of the throbbing and growing wetness she was faced with.

She grinned at the thought, her lips curling around the swell of Cosima’s breast right before the material of her loose top swallowed up the remaining skin.  Instead of pushing the top aside though, Delphine’s hand sank lower on Cosima’s body, trailing down the outside of her though before running playfully back up the inside.

Her fingers hooked around the hem of her underwear and Cosima scrambled to lift her ass up off the car to allow them to be torn off. Then Delphine stood back for a second, and without much effort managed to wriggle herself out of the loose shorts she’d been wearing.

Cosima was obviously unsettled by this loss of a warm body between her legs, though Delphine was back before she had time to voice this and now her bare thigh was pushing against Cosima’s core, feeling the way her sticky heat clung to her leg. Briefly – in the moment between feeling the warmth against her thigh and finally letting her fingers fall against Cosima’s clit – she realised this reality was much better than the fantasy she’d dreamed up in her head.

In her head she could never have imagined how good it would feel to have Cosima’s warmth between her and a cold car bonnet, to hear the way her body rocked restlessly against the metal, or to see the way her dreadlocks splayed out against the aluminium hood so beautifully.

She pushed a finger inside her girlfriend, while at the same time straddling one of her legs. Cosima seemed to lose herself in the feeling of finally having something inside her, though apparently still had the consciousness to raise her leg up so her knee met Delphine’s groin and both of them could feel some kind of release.

Delphine hissed and buckled down against Cosima’s thigh. Then, as her body continued the grinding motions of its own accord, she dragged her finger back out and up through Cosima’s slick folds to her clit. Then she pushed down hard against the swollen bundle of nerves and rotated it again and again until Cosima’s hips are jerking up to meet her.

The jerking also causes the thigh between Delphine’s legs to bounce more forcefully against her core, and she’d gladly let Cosima do this forever, though she could tell the tattooed girl was becoming impatient.

With this in mind she slid her fingers away from Cosima’s clit and towards her entrance, this time pushing two of her expert digits inside her and curling them against her g-spot. Then she pulled them back out until it was just the tips of her fingers left inside her and pushed them in again, harder this time now that Cosima was becoming used to the sensation.

She continued like this thrusting her fingers and grinding sporadically against Cosima’s thigh; feeling herself coming closer to the edge as she felt Cosima clench around her harder.

They came within moments of one another, with Delphine’s last coherent image being the way Cosima’s face contracted and her body arched as the orgasm ripped through her. Delphine fell against the car and on top of Cosima, smothering her petite frame in her own with parts of her sticky skin resting on the cool metal of the bonnet below them.

“Holy shit,” Cosima panted a moment or two later, and Delphine managed to peal herself off the smaller woman to allow her to speak. “That… was so cool.” She was grinning like an idiot, while at the same time pealing her hot skin off the hood.

“It was uh… quite a lot of fun.” Delphine was worried her blush would be visible even in the dim light, and quickly stooped low to retrieve her and Cosima’s clothing that had been lost on the street.

“Oh my god you got a total kick out of it didn’t you,” Cosima sniggered, accepting her clothes and setting to work putting them back on just in case someone else left their apartment building – or worse, the owner of the car made an appearance.

“It was…” Delphine paused and pulled her lip between her teeth, letting her eyes run over Cosima while she hastily tugged up her skirt. “A lot better than I imagined.”

“Awh yes,” Cosima grinned. “My girl’s got kinks… just next time maybe don’t make it the hood of a car,” she added after a brief pause. “Because it is going to take more than a few washes to get my ass print outta that one.”


	19. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: oh my god, are you taking prompts? i want to ask for the 50 shades of cophine, one in which delphine take all the control, like cosima being pinned down on the bed and delphine just being super dominant and ay, i love your writing i'm cry *runs away*  
> Prompt 2: That was so good! How about a lap dance or strip tease?

_“Yea, it showed.”_

Months later and the words still rang in her head each and every time they had sex. At first Cosima had held her hand, helped her rebuild her confidence, promising her each time that she was hot, and she was more than capable and the words had just been said in the heat of the moment.

Delphine however had always been a believer that things said in the heat of the moment tended to come from an honest place, and perhaps this was why even now there was still the slightest of jitters in her hand when she ran it up the inside of Cosima’s thigh.

She knew she could say it to Cosima if she so wished. She knew they were at a place now where it would be okay to say it without the ghosts of their past coming back to haunt them. Something always stopped her though, be it the thought of how upset Cosima would be that she’d said something that had left a long lasting emotional scar, or be it her own fear of seeming in some way weak.

Either way though she knew she was sick of it – sick of being afraid to try new things, and sick of being afraid to hear what Cosima had to say in the moments after orgasm for fear they’d sound like a lie.

Today she decided would be the day she’d do something about it.

-.-.-.-

Cosima felt like every bone in her body was crying when she climbed the stairs of their apartment block. Ever since going back to university full time she’d been busting her ass in an effort to finish her dissertation, though even she considered half eleven at night to be a ridiculous time to be coming home at after an eight am start.

What she needed right now was a hot shower, a glass of wine, and to curl up on the couch with-

Her mind tripped over itself and all thoughts halted when she stepped through her apartment door. Delphine was naked – well no not naked, but very nearly naked and also draping herself oh so casually across a chair she’d positioned in the centre of their small living room.

“Hi…” Cosima Niehaus wasn’t the kinda girl to be lost for words, though right now her mouth was dry and cottony, though the sudden growing discomfort between her legs let her know exactly where it had gone to.

“Bonsoir,” Delphine husked, her accent seeming stronger now than it ever had before.

Cosima dropped her bag and shed her jacket, and was half ways across the room when Delphine stood suddenly out of the chair.

“Bedroom.” The single word was so demanding Cosima’s knees almost gave in, though instead she nodded and half ran towards the room while the sound of Delphine’s heels followed her across the floor.

-.-.-.-

Cosima was sitting at the foot of their bed when Delphine stepped into the room, her eyes dark and hungry and her fingers twitching with the desire to reach out and touch the vast expanse of skin left exposed by her red lace underwear and matching bra and her black silk robe that matched her heels.

Delphine had something else entirely in mind when she shut the door behind her without looking back. “Don’t move,” she purred, her gaze intense and never flickering away from Cosima.

She reached back to the dresser behind her and her fingers curled around the remote of their iPod docking station. She hit play and then suddenly the room was filled by a slow wordless melody. Each note fell in time with the sway of Delphine’s hips as she sauntered closer, her eyes never straying from Cosima’s.

A strong hand pushed Cosima in the centre of the chest and she tumbled back into the freshly washed linen. Then Delphine’s hands were curling around the hem of her skirt and pulling it down along with her tights while her hips still swayed and her eyes still devoured Cosima’s every move.

Then Delphine was straddling her while deft fingers removed her top. She wanted to reach out so desperately; to feel the smooth skin under the pads of her fingers and to trace a map between each freckle though when she tried her hands were slapped away.

“I said don’t move,” Delphine berated. “That means no touching.”

Cosima whined though if Delphine heard it she was too busy arching the long curve of her back forward to notice. As the music continued its rhythm, so too did Delphine’s hips against her crotch and if Cosima had considered this torture it was nothing compared to what she was to endure next.

It was the silk robe that went first – sliding off Delphine’s shoulders and down the length of her arms all while she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and shot smouldering glances down at Cosima. When that puddled on the floor behind them Delphine set to work removing her bra. Her left hand reached up first, slipping the straps down off her shoulder. Then she arched her back further and Cosima could see the heaving of her chest for all of one second before her eyes became distracted by Delphine’s breasts falling free of the lace bra.

Again she tried to reach out, to cup one in her hand, even just to feel it’s weight in her palm; though again she was slapped away. “No…” The word held an unspoken threat and instead Cosima balled her hands by her sides while Delphine lifted her still rocking hips off her navel.

Her fingers hooked around the elastic of her red lace underwear and Cosima gulped. The first tug was teasing, like a testing of waters giving Cosima a glimpse of the line that showed the juncture of Delphine’s leg and crotch. The second tug gave a little more satisfaction, revealing the neat curls that graced the area around Delphine’s core. Then finally she let her hands slide down bringing the underwear with them, pealing them down her thighs even as the lace clung to her glistening arousal. 

Then she slid back of the bed and Cosima whimpered again, this time at the loss of the heavenly weight that had been bearing down against her. She slipped herself out of her underwear completely then stood for a moment, towering over Cosima and staring at her like it was feeding time at the zoo.

“Move back,” she commanded slowly, her piercing stare showing no signs of wavering.

Cosima done as she was told, pulling herself back on the bed sheets until she felt a pillow behind her head. Then she waited, taking in the view of an entirely naked Delphine while her core throbbed beneath the flimsy material of her underwear.

Delphine wasn’t entirely naked though, and Cosima didn’t realise this until she climbed back onto the bed again, showing off a glimpse of sleek black heels and suddenly Cosima thought she may well pass out from just how turned on she was right now. Instead Delphine nudged her legs apart just far enough to position herself between them then tugged on the hem of her underwear, pulling and at the same time scratching along the length of Cosima’s thigh with sharp nails.

She stepped back onto the floor to pull the ruined cotton underwear off over Cosima’s feet and discard them along with her own. When she climbed back up over Cosima’s almost naked body she positioned herself so her groin landed across the plain of Cosima’s stomach – her hot arousal clinging to the skin just under Cosima’s bellybutton.

“Please… can I touch?” Cosima had never been one to beg, though right now desire was getting the better of her while she watched Delphine hover predatorily above her.

“Non,” she husked, leaning down and letting one long arm reaching out to grab Cosima’s wrists and pin them above her head. “Not unless I say you can.”

Her breath tickled across Cosima’s lips and for a second the American struggled to free a hand to wrap around her neck and pull her closer, though Delphine was strong; surprisingly strong in fact and her wriggling was to no avail.

Instead she lay there and watched Delphine’s eyes rake over her face and neck, seeming to consider each place it was possible to plant the first kiss. Eventually she settled on the hollow at the base of her throat.  Cosima’s groan vibrated off her lips and she smiled against her skin, kissing her way up until she planted one on the tip of her chin.

Then she pulled back again for what Cosima presumed would be another agonising torture, though before she had time to form words of protest Delphine’s lips were crashing against her own; passionate and fierce with no hint of the teasing that had been there just seconds ago. She dragged Cosima’s lower lip between her hungry teeth and bit down until a gasp fired out of Cosima’s healing lungs.

Then she let it slide away, using the advantage of Cosima’s newly parted lips to slip her tongue inside her mouth, dipping it longingly past her lips and against her rows of pearly teeth.

Cosima was so caught up in the sensation that for a second she didn’t notice anything else. Then Delphine’s free hand was trailing down between the valley of her breasts and dipping around her back to where her bra clasped and suddenly there was a lot to be paying attention to.

She arched her back and a second later her bra was gone, and a second after that so were Delphine’s lips. They moved onto her jaw; then they nipped their way down the column of her neck and across her collarbone. Delphine’s hand moulded around the form of Cosima’s left breast while her lips worked their way up the swell of her right.

Delphine’s lips didn’t linger for long though. They placed one chaste kiss against the puckered flesh of her nipple then moved on, while Cosima arched her body desperately trying to feel more contact.

“Del-oh-fuck…” Her protest fell short when Delphine’s hand squeezed around her breast and nails created red half-moon shapes in her skin.

Instead she stayed silent as Delphine’s lips kissed across her rib cage and over the flat expanse of her stomach. She felt Delphine’s hand slide away from the vice grip it had on her wrists, though she was still too stared to move them in case she stops her glorious descent towards –

Cosima gasped when she felt hot lips pressing a burning kiss against her sticky wetness. She groaned and arched her body up towards her girlfriends mouth even though in the back of her mind she’s subconsciously waiting for what always comes next; the hesitation, the look to make sure everything’s okay, the “êtes-vous d'accord?” – a phrase she’d grown to hate even though she knew it was her own fault the phrase existed between them.

It didn’t come though, and for a split second Cosima thought to thank god, though then a second kiss was pressed into her clit and instead it was “oh… fuck… god” that slid out from between her teeth.

Delphine’s tongue swirled in lazy circles, spelling out chemical equations onto the red hot surface of Cosima’s clit while she writhed beneath her and her hips buckled; desperate for contact. Each flick of her tongue was gradually harder though, and soon Cosima felt herself becoming light headed from the short sharp breaths she tried desperately to draw into her lungs between her moans of pleasure and long strings of non-decipherable swears.

Then her tongue was dipping lower and Cosima swore she was losing her mind. Her hips rucked against the sensation as it moved towards her entrance, and she buckled down hard against the feeling when it first slid inside her, swirling slowly before pulling back out.

Finally she felt brave enough to reach down with one of her newly freed hands and tangle it in Delphine’s hair – she needed her close and she didn’t care if that meant being scolded as long as she was scolded between the open mouthed kisses being placed against her core.

She kissed her then dipped her tongue inside her then kissed her again until eventually Cosima couldn’t take the teasing; until eventually she pushed her head closer and made a whining noise that sounded a lot like “fuck me”, praying Delphine would do as she asked.

Her prayers were answered when Delphine ran her tongue back up to her clit, and two fingers slid inside her to replace it. She gasped and the fingers twisted inside her, building a rhythm to match her rocking hips.

Cosima’s eyes squeezed shut, and a second later she felt the orgasm crash over her like a tsunami wave, leaving her entire body feeling like jelly long after she returned to her senses and Delphine’s head emerged from between her legs.

“Oh…” She sighed and then forgot to say anything else.

“Just oh?” Delphine was smiling down at her – an astonishingly cocky smile that Cosima wasn’t used to seeing.

“No…” Cosima shook her head. “Not just oh...” She was smiling like an idiot and Delphine giggled. “I mean… wow.”

“Mon Dieu… have I managed to make Cosima Niehaus speechless?” Delphine gasped in mock horror while she let one arm drape over her girlfriend’s waist.

“Mhm… now how about you make me speechless like… ten more times?”


	20. Rune Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt??? Like, Cosima trying to teach how to play Runewars to Delphine. But Delphine is Distracted at how adorably nerdy Cosima is so they don't get far with the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Rune Wars is a totally new concept to me. I mean this is completely foreign territory, so if anyone notices anything incorrect with what Cosima is saying, that’s probably because it is incorrect. So yea, I apologize in advance for that.

“Delphiiiiiine,” Cosima whined, lobbing a miniature figurine at the side of her girlfriends head. “Pay attention to me!” She insisted.

Delphine jolted when the warrior came into contact with her forehead, and she looked up from where she’d apparently been dozing against the arm-rest of the sofa. “Desole…” she murmured, wiping at the corners of her mouth. “Uh… as you were?” She added, waving a hand to indicate for her girlfriend to continue.

“Do you even _know_ where I was?” Cosima huffed; placing down the quest cards she’d been waving in the air and folding her arms across her chest.

“Uh oui…” Delphine replied slowly, trying her best to recall anything she’d just been told. “It’s uh… two to four players and there’s armies and each player has an army… or a realm? And a realm?” She tripped over her recap awkwardly, but still ended with a hopeful smile.

“Ugh…” Cosima let her head fall back between her shoulders. “I’ve said way more than that… you stopped paying attention ages ago!” She sounded torn between frustration and tears.

“J’ai desole?” Delphine offered hesitantly.

“You should be desole,” Cosima huffed, drawing her head up from between her shoulders again to shoot her girlfriend a pointed glare. “Just listen this time, okay?” She pleaded, picking up one of the little beige men beside her. “We need to beat Scott!”

“D’accord!” Delphine nodded, her face contorting in determination – if she had been able to focus on plant biology in high school she was sure she could focus on this.

“Okay so there’s thirty six of these guys.” She held the beige man up for Delphine to see more clearly. “And they’re neutral units that consist of like eight beastmen, four dragons, four hell hounds, four giants…”

Delphine knew she should be paying attention. She even kind of wanted to pay attention, if for nothing else then so they could just get this whole thing over them and do something more productive with their free time together. She just couldn’t bring herself to listen to the words rattling a mile a minute from Cosima’s mouth when instead she had the option to just openly stare at just how animated Cosima was right now.

Granted Cosima was an animated person at the best of times, and even without realising it Delphine found herself staring more often than not. It was times like this though that she really became enchanted by the sway of her arms and the smile curling around each word as her eyes glistened with vast pools of untapped knowledge; times when knowledge seemed to wash over every pore of Cosima’s body as she unloaded the endless streams of information that coiled up in her mind.

She was just such a nerd.

“Huh?” Cosima’s arms stilled mid motion and she turned back to face Delphine as if only remembering now it was here she’d been giving the lecture to.

“Oh…” She’d obviously spoken her mind aloud. “I said you’re a nerd.” There was no point in lying now.

“Are you not listening again?!” Cosima looked as if she were ready to rip her eyeballs out, having already apparently moved on to explaining the little green men.

“Non, I am afraid I am not…” Delphine didn’t even bother to look bashful or apologetic. “I was far more interested in you to be quite honest.”

“Oh sure, when I want to have sex in Rachel’s office it’s all ‘no Cosima get back to work’, but when I want to teach you something new you’re suddenly like a dog on heat.” She tried her very best to seem annoyed, though Delphine could catch the subtle changes in her demeanour that told her she was fighting against her growing urges.

“What can I say…” Delphine shrugged, sliding her body off the couch and onto the floor, crawling around the coffee table until she was face to face with a cross legged Cosima. “I just pick the most inconvenient of times for sex.”

“You really do…” Cosima looked away, deliberately ignoring the dark look in her girlfriends eyes. “I mean I was just starting to explain that the green guys are elf units and…” She trailed off when Delphine leaned slowly forwards and pressed her lips into the cool skin of her neck.

“Elf units…” she murmured across her flesh. “I’m following.”

“Right and well…” a slow kiss was administered to the hollow of her neck and she whimpered. “There’s thirty six… sixteen archers and…” A second kiss; this time long and hard and pushing against her pulse point with just enough force so as Cosima couldn’t contain the groan that seeped passed ready parted lips.

“Archers…” Delphine hummed, her tongue licking the just kissed skin. “How interesting…”

“I know right…” She tried to ignore the gentle nips being administered across her collarbone. “And there’s… eight… eight uh, warriors…”

“Fascinating…” Delphine’s hands ran slowly down the front of Cosima’s top, across her breasts and flat plains of her stomach; stopping at the hem of her top and allowing her fingers to tickle the skin. “Tell me more Cosima…” Her hands bunched the material and she pulled it off over her head while Cosima talked.

“Right uh… then there’s also eight sorceresses and four Pegasus Ri- oh.”

Her top was long since discarded on the floor behind them and now she felt the clasp of her bra popping undone while Delphine’s lips fell back against her collarbone. She peppered her skin in kisses, while nimble fingers pushed her bra off her shoulders and threw it away to one side.

Once the bra was gone she pushed Cosima back until her dreads created an uncomfortable pillow on the floor. Then she leaned back, her thighs straddling Cosima’s hips, and began unbuttoning her own shirt.

“Is that all you know?” She hummed, watching Cosima’s eyes follow her fingers as they popped each button of her silk shirt.

“Uh…” Delphine’s bra, all black and lacy, peaked out at her from behind the material. “There’s cards… fate cards and hero cards and…” Now the taught muscles of her stomach were making themselves known as fingers inched lower. “… Other cards…?” She forgot everything she’d ever known about the game when Delphine’s top slid off her shoulders and puddled on the floor.

Instead her hands reached out and her fingers traced the dips and rises in her ribs, then the lace detailing of her bra. Finally they ran up to her shoulders and wrapped around them, pulling Delphine down towards her and connecting their lips for a kiss.

It was long and slow at first, their lips moving lazily against one another while Delphine’s hands traced up Cosima’s bare sides and Cosima’s raked through her tousled golden hair. Then Delphine’s hands were on her chest and suddenly their kiss was desperate and needy; reacting to the way Delphine palmed her breasts and rolled her hardening nipple through her fingers to elicit hot moans that were lost on the tip of her tongue.

Soon Cosima’s moans were falling hot and fast into the air around her though, with Delphine’s lips moving to cover the breast she’d been toying with up until now. Sharp teeth scraped across her nipple and her cool tongue ran after them, soothing the pain left in her teeth’s wake. Then she sucked a nipple in between her lips and Cosima’s back arched off their hardwood floor to meet the pleasure, the hand that she’d woven around Delphine’s neck pulling her face closer to her chest.

Her tongue switched to her other breast at the same time Delphine let a hand run down the space between their bodies and slip past the hem of Cosima’s harem pants. Her fingers grazed over the surface of the Americans underwear and she could feel the moisture on the pads of her fingers when they dipped in between her legs.

She lifted her head back from Cosima’s breast and looked down at her, waiting until her girlfriend reopened her eyes before speaking. “How much do you want me?” She asked; her voice low and authoritative while her breath tickled Cosima’s cheek.

“So much.” Cosima’s voice was barely a strained whisper and she struggled to maintain eye contact while teasing fingers still traced patterns against her underwear.

“Do you want it more than you want to teach me about Rune Wars?” If not for how turned on she was right now Cosima would have rolled her eyes at the question, but instead all she could do was nod and form a barely audible “yes”.

It seemed to be enough though and Delphine repositioned her hand so it was able to slip past the barrier created by Cosima’s underwear. It was an awkward angle, but she made it work, her fingers twisting slightly as they slid down to her entrance.

Her fingers hovered for a moment over the damp beckoning skin and she felt Cosima’s lower body lean desperately towards her touch. She didn’t budge though, instead she observed the way her lover’s face contracted with unbridled want and small whimpers that sounded vaguely like pleas fell thick and fast from her lips.

She knew she was enjoying this torment far too much, and with one final curling smile she plunged a finger deep inside Cosima’s core. “Oh fuck…” Cosima’s head slammed back against the wood and her eyes screwed shut while her pelvis arched into her palm.

She pulled back the finger slowly and when she pushed it back in again this time it was accompanied by a second, both digits curling as she worked to a steady rhythm; hindered only slightly by her hands strain against Cosima’s pants and the way her girlfriend’s hips buckled unevenly.

Eventually they fell into a smooth rhythm though, and each time Delphine thrust forward she could feel Cosima’s muscular wall tightening around her curling fingers. She knew she was close, and pushed in one final time while simultaneously swooping down to capture her lips and muffle the sounds that were rising up from the pit of the American’s stomach.

The orgasm hit her suddenly and Cosima’s body rocked violently against Delphine’s fingers as she rode out her high; her lips falling away from Delphine’s mid moan as her cheeks flushed and her eyes strained shut.

Delphine just watched, again mesmerised by her girlfriends body as it worked through its high – stilled for once as her hands clenched in Delphine’s hair rather than wave about, and her mouth hung agape, but for once without words coming out, just long strings of sound that filled the air around them.

“Oh damn…” Cosima murmured eventually, her breaths still ragged and uneven.

“Good?” Delphine smiled, lowering herself until her body ran along the side of Cosima’s.

Cosima shook her head slowly. “Damn because now you distracted me and Scott’s so gonna kick your ass at rune wars tomorrow and it’s going to be embarrassing for both of us.”

“Cheeky!” Delphine flicked her finger against Cosima’s cheek and the dreadlocked girl finally opened her eyes, throwing the French woman a lazy smirk.

“If it makes you feel any better though it was a totally great distraction?” She added apologetically, laughing when Delphine just flicked her in the cheek again.


	21. Rave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: So, are you comfortable doing a prompt for a Rave?  
> Prompt 2: Maybe one where they are out at a club dancing or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is kinda based off a youtube video of the Berlin Summer Rave 2012.

Growing up Delphine’s parents had encouraged her interest in classical music. In her early teenager years her friends had developed her taste in pop songs that they all sang along too at sleepovers. In her later teens it had been the role of various boyfriends to culture her taste in classic rock, indie rock, alternative rock, and basically any other form of music that had “rock” in the genre title.

Never in Delphine’s life had anyone thought to introduce her to rave music though, until right now that was.

She was in Berlin for the summer interning in a lab with some college friends and had been dragged along to the house party of a friend of a friend. From there the word “rave” had started to drift into conversation and although her inebriation was no-where near on par with her friends she hadn’t found the thought of walking back to her own apartment at three in the morning to be all that appealing.

Instead she found herself in a location only slightly more appealing – a warehouse, with pounding music and green strobe lights illuminating what was otherwise complete darkness. The smell of sweat and weed was thick in the air and bodies pushed against her as she gripped tight to her friends hand and allowed herself to be pulled into the middle of the chaos to dance.

Not that dance was strictly the word she’d use. At some point she’d had glow sticks thrust in her general direction, and now she found herself mimicking her friends movements, waving them above her head as her hips rocked in time to the beat and her hair thrashed from side to side along with the drops and rises in the music.

Every now and then she’d glance around herself, making sure her friends were still dancing near her and that none of them were vomiting from the sheer volume of alcohol they’d drank combined with the drugs they’d no doubt consumed since their arrival. On one particular scan of the room though it wasn’t any of her friends her eyes landed on.

Instead it was a young woman about the same age as Delphine herself, dancing alone in the middle of the crowd, seemingly oblivious to the droves of people milling about her as her hands waved through the musky air like a fish cutting through fresh water. There was something so captivating about the way her dreadlocks swung with her body and her nose ring caught in the strobe lights and Delphine found herself unable to look away as she continued her sensual dance alone on the floor.

Her stare must have been felt though, because a few seconds later the girl looked over at her and before Delphine even had a chance to allow her embarrassment to blossom, the woman’s cheeks cracked into a soft smile and she continued her languid motions; eyes still locked firmly with Delphine.

She itched to be closer to her – some kind of animal magnetism she couldn’t quite explain begging her to drift away from her safe group of friends and towards this mystery woman with her beckoning gaze and flowing body.

Something stopped her though, and it wasn’t her mind, or anything mental for that matter; instead it was a strong arm wrapping around her waist.

She jumped at the contact and at the same time a man was whispering something in her ear in his thick German accent that she couldn’t quite make out. At first she tried to politely pull herself away though he only seemed to tug closer, his cocky grin growing in tandem with her discomfort. She knew she could slap him if she wanted, though she also didn’t want to cause a scene, nor did she fancy the idea of being the person to start a fight, so for a long moment she felt trapped between his arm and his stone like chest.

She attempted one final light shove, and it was after that failed attempt that she felt another presence behind her. It was the dancing girl from earlier, and she was standing on the tip of her toes to shout something in the man ear.

When she leaned back the man smirked at her in disbelief to whatever she’d just said, though this didn’t seem to deter her. Instead she turned to Delphine and for a second something that looked like an apology mixed with a plea to be trusted slipped past her eyes. Delphine didn’t have time to decipher it though, because a second later they were kissing – her soft lips moulding over Delphine’s for no more than a second before she pulled away and the same apologetic look was back.

As far as Delphine was concerned though there was no need for apology, because the arm around her waist was gone, and the man was backing away from them, holding his hands up to show that he knew he’d overstepped his boundaries – if the music hadn’t been so deafening Delphine would have liked to shout after him that it shouldn’t have taken a kiss to make him realise that.

Instead of shout after him though she turned her full attention back to the woman; who still held one of Delphine’s hands in her own after their fleeting kiss. The other hand was now holding a phone which she typed on for a few seconds before holding it up to Delphine’s face.

<<You speak english?>>

Delphine nodded and the woman brought the phone away from her face again and cleared the message to type out a new one. Delphine waited patiently, not all that eager to get back to her friends, especially with the warm feeling of this girls hand still in her own.

<<I’m sorry about kissing you but I thought you looked uncomfortable>>

This time Delphine shook her head and indicated for the girl to give her the phone so she could type a message of her own. She took it in her free hand and began to type, her thumb beginning to run absently over the woman’s knuckles as she done so.

<<Do not be sorry I do not know what I would have done if you had not come over so thank you>>

The woman smiled and when Delphine handed the phone back she quickly erased the message and typed one final one of her own.

<<You wanna dance>>

She didn’t really wait for a response, though Delphine was nodding anyway, and she dragged them both back to where she’d been standing when Delphine had first caught sight of her. Her body resumed its previous flowing movements and from up close Delphine found herself even more mesmerised by the sway of her hips and the easy flow of her muscles as the music pounded on around them.

For a second time though her staring didn’t go un-noticed and before Delphine could fully register what was happening her hands were being placed firmly on the woman’s waist and they were inching closer until the flowing grind of the dreadlocked girls hips could be felt against her own.

The woman’s hands drew circles in the air for a few more seconds then landed around Delphine’s neck, pulling her closer until their bodies were flush and the waves of people around them seemed like nothing but a distant memory.

She could feel the woman’s heavy breaths against her cheek. She could see the droplets of sweat pasting the tufts of hair around her dreadlocks firmly to her head. She could smell marijuana and sweat and something oddly sweet like the lingering scent of perfume or body spray. She could taste the alcohol on her tongue from earlier but knew it wasn’t the red wine she’d drank that was making her want to lean forward.

She’d never even thought about kissing a girl before though the way this woman licked her lips and refused to break eye contact made her want to do a lot more than think about it. She leaned in slowly, her confidence growing when the other woman didn’t jerk back. Instead one of the hands around her neck tangled in her hair and pulled her in those final few inches.

She tasted faintly of tequila and weed and Delphine savoured it on the tips of her lips and then on the pads of her tongue as it ran across her bottom lip, begging for it to fall open. The hand in her hair bunched there and a second tugged on her hip and then they were flush together, their kiss searing hot and equally curious.

Delphine pulled the woman’s bottom lip between her teeth and she felt the soft moans that fell from the dreadlocked girls lips against her own. Then she felt them stumbling backwards, crashing off bodies that danced around them and for a second Delphine half-heartedly cracked open an eye, realising instantly she was being haphazardly led towards one of the back walls of the warehouse.

The idea of having this girl pinned between herself and a wall left her mind reeling, and she felt wetness pool between her legs as she pushed her lips harder against the other woman, her tongue dipping and swirling; teasing her, as more excited whimpers bubbled up from the strangers chest.

The collision with the wall was soft and Delphine prepared herself to take full advantage of the situation, though without warning she found herself flipped, her own body now braced against the cold hard brick and the warmth of the stranger. She pulled her head back from the kiss for a second and looked down curiously, though the girl was merely smiling at her – a smile so infatuating she couldn’t resist swooping down again to memorise the feel of it against her lips.

This stranger had things in mind other than kissing though, and a second later Delphine felt the solid impact of a thigh between her slightly parted legs. For a split second she thought on how bizarre this was – kissing a woman, grinding against a woman, a deep desire aching between her legs because of a woman – though then said woman was pushing her thigh against her groin again and Delphine moaned into her open mouth and all thoughts of sexuality promptly fell out of her head.

She grinded down hard against the firm leg between her own this time biting against the girls bottom lip again to silence her groan of pleasure. She scraped her teeth away slowly then moved her lips away entirely, smirking at the breathy whimper that fell against her skin.

Something deep inside her craved to taste the sticky sweat that clung to the strangers skin and so she dipped her head, letting her lips curl around the tender skin on her neck; tasting the salt and feeling the muscles contract as the dreadlocked woman bent her head to one side to allow for more access.

She could feel rattling hums of approval rising up through her throat as she moved her lips lower; then a gasp when they curled around her pulse point. She smiled, and sucked the tender flesh between her lips, feeling the woman’s thigh impacting sharply with her core.

Her hands were everywhere as well. While Delphine kept one tangled in thick dreads, and a second resting against her waist this woman’s hands seemed to be in constant motion even when she wasn’t dancing. They moved from her hair to her shoulders, then down her arms before falling back against her waist again. From there they slid around to her back and over the curve of her ass before making the daring slip under her top.

They paused there for a second, splayed out against the flat of her back, almost as if waiting for permission to go any further. Rather than try and speak over the raging bass or even nod her approval Delphine merely rolled her hips forward against the other woman’s thigh and bit down hard against her neck; satisfied with the whimper and feeling of nails cutting into her pearly flesh that she got in return.

Then the hands were all motion again, sliding around to the front of her stomach, one hand gripping her waist while the other inched up until it met the lace material of her bra. It moulded perfectly against her breast and she squeezed it in her hand causing Delphine’s legs to buckle down against the woman’s thigh again and for her to bite down hard against her shoulder.

Her arousal was growing uncomfortable now, and she pushed her lower body against the woman’s thigh, desperate for her itch to be scratched, even though the fabric of her jeans meant nothing was quite able to hit the spot.

Her discomfort didn’t go un-noticed however, and the hand on her waist slid away to reposition itself over the silver button of her jeans. When she felt it Delphine broke off the long string of kisses she’d been administering across the woman’s collarbone and looked up.

She didn’t need to convey her turmoil vocally, the way she worried her bottom lip between her teeth was enough for the woman to at least on some level realise she wasn’t used to this kind of thing.

The woman looked at her for a moment then let her hand fall away from her breast, pulling it out from under her shirt and bringing it up to cup her cheek. She stroked her thumb against her cheekbone once then leaned in for a kiss much more chaste than their others. It was soft and gentle, and gradually Delphine let herself melt into it, opening her mouth slowly to accept the woman’s tongue and sighing into the feeling of said tongue ebbing away her doubts.

The hand on her button still didn’t budge though, not until Delphine moved one hand away from the dreadlocked girls waist and popped the button herself, letting the woman know she had permission to travel lower.

She felt a smile against her lips and then her zip was pushed down and a hand was awkwardly edging its way between the denim of her jeans and the cotton of her underwear. She groaned into waiting lips when she felt the woman’s fingers run a smooth line down the centre of her underwear, and her hips buckled low towards the touch.

The friction of the fingers rubbing against her was almost exactly what she needed, though not quite close enough to release the coil of heat building up inside her. She pulled the woman closer and pushed herself down against the fingers again, relieved when she got the idea and slipped the underwear to one side.

Nimble digits rubbed against her clit and Delphine’s mouth fell back from the one kissing her, needing more oxygen to fill her lungs as her breaths became raspier. She pulled the woman’s body even closer again, both because of her desperate need for contact and because of her final thread of rational reminding her they were in a public place.

Then she busied herself kissing every inch of the woman that she could reach – her mouth, cheek, nose, jaw, neck – all while her fingers continued their hard, fast circles against her clit, hindered only slightly by the fabric of her jeans. Then the fingers slipped lower, and Delphine gasped in anticipation. She let out a slow breath against the shell of the woman’s ear then bit down against her earlobe, drawing her teeth away slowly while a single finger was pushed inside her.

She groaned and she was sure the woman heard it because of the smirk she could see out of the corner of her heavy lidded eyes. She let Delphine get used to the feeling of the finger inside her for a while then pushed in a second. They curled in and out of her slowly at first, making the best of a bad situation as her jeans yet again hindered their path, and Delphine’s hips began rocking along with them; her hold on the woman’s dreadlocks tightening as her second hand came up and wrapped itself firmly around her neck.

Her eyes fell shut, and she could see the bursts of the strobe lights still flashing on the backs of her eyelids as she rocked along to the rhythm of the woman’s hand and the beat of the music around her.

She could feel her desire reaching its peak; she could feel the heat uncoiling inside her and she burrowed her head into the groove of the woman’s neck just in time to swallow the harsh groans and gasps that tumbled from her parted lips when her orgasm finally hit her. She slumped back against the wall, and felt the woman’s smaller frame move in to support her weight as her legs turned to jelly.

She rested for a moment with her eyes still closer, vaguely registering the hand disappearing from between her legs and her zip and button being re-done. She smiled lazily and felt lips brushing across her own then a hand curl in hers and giving it a soft tug. She opened her eyes to be met with dark rimmed glasses and a hopeful look, and without further ado she allowed herself to be dragged on shaky legs out of the warehouse and into the cool breeze of the night.

“Hi…” Were the first words the woman said to her when the doors closed behind them, droning out the pulsing music inside.

“Bonjour… uh, hi,” Delphine repeated, her smile mimicking the woman’s lopsided grin.

“You’re French then?” Her smile grew and her tongue poked out from between her teeth.

“And you are American,” Delphine added, the accent being unmistakable.

“Mhm,” she nodded. “Cosma,” she said then, holding out a hand.

“Delphine,” she replied back taking the hand in her own and using it to pull Cosima closer. “Enchantee,” she smiled; their lips inches apart.

“Enchantee,” Cosima repeated, standing on her toes to take the lips briefly in her own. “You know…” She leaned back again, but made no move to pull her hand away. “It’s like half five in the morning… and I know a great little café that opens soon for breakfast?” She looked so hopeful that even if Delphine had wanted to say no she wasn’t sure she could.

Delphine bit her lip then smiled. “I guess I will text my friend’s and tell them I will not be meeting up with them until later.” She paused and let her fingers entwine with Cosima’s. “Much later perhaps?”

“Yea,” Cosima nodded, her smile shifting to a smirk as they began to walk. “Much later.”


	22. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You should totally do one of Delphine trying to quit smoking and using Cosima as a distraction when she feels like lighting up!

Her fingers twitched restlessly against her lap. She curled them and uncurled them; she brought them to her lips, ran them across the wind cracked surface then let them fall back to her lap again. They continued to twitch and she was sure she was going to go mad.

She reached into her handbag for a stick of niquitin gum but instead her hand grasped at empty air. “Merde…” She could feel her headache starting and the craving growing inside her chest, clawing at her lungs and telling her she needed a cigarette.

Just one drag. Not even an entire cigarette, just one tiny innocent puff. It wasn’t even really like falling off the wagon; it was more like taking a break – a well-deserved break after weeks of having gone cold turkey.

She was trying to remember where she’d hidden her emergency pack when Cosima walked past her, hips swaying along to the tune she was humming under her breath, and Delphine remembered why she’d quit in the first place. Months of watching the woman she loved coughing up blood; months of worrying Cosima would leave her alone in the world when the illness finally took her.

Those months were finally over them though, and the second Cosima had lost her cannula once and for all Delphine had sworn never to touch a cigarette again for as long as she lived – the promise would have been made sooner if she’d been able to find something more effective in relieving her stress and worry over Cosima’s illness.

She was doing this for Cosima, and she was sure the craving would pass eventually.

Still though – she watched Cosima disappearing into the kitchen with a plate in hand, her shorts hugging tight to her thighs and her top flowing perfectly yet catching in all the right places – a distraction from the craving roaring inside her probably wouldn’t go amiss.

She followed her girlfriend into the next room and found her bending over the dishwasher stacking her plate in one of the racks. Her shorts hugged her ass perfectly, and Delphine stepped up silently behind her, thrusting her hips pelvis forward against Cosima’s ass and catching her around the waist at the same time to prevent her falling forward on top of dirty dishes.

“Ow,”Cosima murmured, though she didn’t seem too annoyed and made no attempt to pull away or straighten up.

“I have a problem,” Delphine confessed, allowing her crotch to rock against Cosima’s ass as the American leaned back into the touch.

“You’re horny?” She guessed, one of her hands lacing through the fingers still clutching around her waist.

“Close…” Delphine admitted. “I have a terrible craving for a cigarette.”

“You know.” Cosima straightened up a little, though made sure her ass was still flush against Delphine’s pelvis. “I never said you had to quit smoking, I mean I still smoke pot, I’m not going to get mad at you for having a sneaky cigarette every now and then.” She twisted her body when she spoke just enough to look her girlfriend in the eye.

“I know,” Delphine nodded, smiling at the woman in front of her and pulling her right back into a standing position, her front now pressed up completely against Cosima’s back. “Though that is not the promise I made to you ma Cherie, if I remembered correctly I promised to never smoke another cigarette as long as I lived.”

For a second Cosima smiled back at her – one of those pure and happy smiles that rarely shone above her cheeky grins or flirtatious smirks. Then she leaned back, tilting her head a little more until she was able to capture Delphine’s lips in a slow and lingering kiss that sent jolts of electricity coursing through her body.

When she pulled back that joyful smile was gone, replaced with something far more familiar. “What if we break up?” She teased, eyes twinkling as her lips stretched into her signature cheeky smile, all tongue and teeth, both kissable and extremely irritating all at the one time.

“Brat…” Delphine rolled her eyes, not even giving her girlfriend the satisfaction of a full sentence response. "Now, how about…” The hand that wasn’t wrapped around Cosima’s waist slipped to the waistband of her shorts. “You help distract me from my craving?” She popped the button with casual ease, and felt Cosima leaning back further against her body.

“I’m sure I can assist you in that…” She hummed, her voice straining when her girlfriends nose nudged her dreadlocks out of the way and began planting kisses against the back of her neck. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Oh, you know…” Delphine purred, her voice hot and wet against the back of Cosima’s neck, while she let the arm wrapped around Cosima’s waist slip under her top so her fingers splayed out across taught stomach. “I just thought I could pre-occupy my hands and lips in other ways for a while…” Her voice was unbearably innocent even when her words were punctuated with a quick nip to the side of Cosima’s neck.

“Mmm,” Cosima’s head fell back against the blonde’s shoulder and the groan bubbled up from her chest. “I can for sure get on board with that idea.”

Delphine smiled and twisted her neck to capture her girlfriends lips in another hot kiss. It was searing and impatient, much like the craving that had been wrapping itself in coils around Delphine’s chest for the past hour, and Delphine quickly pulled her lips away, tracking them across the side of Cosima’s cheek and biting down hard when she reached her ear.

Then she allowed for her lips to descend lower still, a trail of long lazy kisses down the column of Cosima’s neck, stopping for a moment to suck her sensitive pulse point. While her lips travelled, so too did the hand that had popped open her shorts. It busied itself pulling down her zip, and at the same time as hot lips moved onto Cosima’s shoulder blade it pushed her denim shorts down off her thighs – a small wriggle from the American being all that was needed to have them pooling around her ankles.

The hand between her legs then began rubbing slow circles against the cotton material of Cosima’s underwear while her lips left harsh red marks across her shoulder. She hummed her approval when Cosima’s hips began buckling down against her deft fingers, and the hand around her waist only clung tighter to prevent her finding too much satisfaction in her actions.

Instead she was slow, methodical; her fingers brushing down across the material gently before running a hard line back up to her clit where they ghosted over her sensitive throbbing. She could feel Cosima begin to wither, she could hear the panted pleas slipping out between laboured breaths and gradually she felt the craving unhinging itself from around her chest completely as she instead found herself a new vice – the sound and feel of her girlfriends want.

“Delphine.” She loved the sound of her name through gritted teeth, and pushed two fingers hard against Cosima’s clit, leaving her speechless for a moment. “… Do something…” she managed eventually, more desperate than angry, more horny than upset. “… Do something and stop fucking teasing…”

Cosima so rarely swore. On the rare occasion she lost her temper beyond the point of reason a curse would slip out, though more often than not it was when her reason was replaced with something a lot more primal that Delphine got a taste of the cusses slipping and sliding off her tongue.

She couldn’t help but give in to Cosima’s desperate swears as well – it was her way of knowing the American had reached her breaking point, and that there was no further she could push to tease her; it was now just a matter of delivering on her promise.

She disposed of Cosima’s underwear in the same manner as she’d disposed of her shorts and when her fingers ran back up the inside of her thigh she was greeted with sticky moisture burning between her girlfriends legs. She groaned when her fingers ran up through the heat, and she felt Cosima’s arm wrap awkwardly around her head and find purchase in her hair.

Her girlfriend gave her golden curls an impatient tug and without further encouragement her fingers fell against Cosima’s clit; rubbing hard, wide circles against the bundle of nerves. Each time Cosima gasped or jerked her pace quickened, and soon the hand in her hair was digging short, sharp nails into her scalp and her name was jumping in sharp breaths and broken syllables off Cosima’s tongue.

Her craving now was to feel Cosima to come undone around her, and when she bit into Cosima’s neck and moved her fingers towards her core she vaguely registered this sense of power to be better than the relief of a thousand cigarettes. She pushed one finger in first, and with her lips still closed around Cosima’s neck she felt the moan rumbling up through her throat.

When she slid a second finger in she felt Cosima’s body buckle down against the sensation, and the hand around her waist tightened just a little firmer, pulling Cosima back into an almost upright position. Her head still fell back against Delphine’s shoulder though, her eyes fluttering half shut and her mouth hanging agape as agile digits began to thrust inside her.

Each time she pulled her fingers back she curled them just so to hit her g-spot, and each time she felt Cosima’s breathy whimpers against the side of her face and heard her name tumbling gracelessly from her mouth. She also felt Cosima clenching around her fingers and it spurred her to push deeper and move faster, longing for the feeling of Cosima’s coming undone in her arms.

It took three more precise thrusts for it to happen. For a second everything stilled, then Cosima’s body contorted and contracted and a sound between a cry and a gasp filled the room around them. She held her still, not moving her hand from between her legs or the arm from around her waist, she just held her, admiring the small twitches of her body as she rode out her high, swearing to herself to remember each detail.

Eventually the rush was gone, though the warmth she was left with was a lot more rewarding than the relaxation a cigarette could offer. The feeling of Cosima turning in her embrace, breath still laboured; the feeling of Cosima wrapping her in her arms and pressing her head into the crook of her neck. The feeling of her own arms coiling around Cosima’s back, pulling the woman closer, feeling the warm glow that radiated off her.

It was perfect, and Delphine knew she’d never really need another cigarette again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I would start smoking just so I could use Cosima as a distraction when I quit.


	23. Rave Pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know you'll probably not do it, but this almost begs for a part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this took a very long time, I apologize x10.   
> Though yea, this is also a follow-up to chapter 21, "Rave". You don't have to have read the chapter because the sex is still just sex, though I mean you should read the chapter anyway dude.

The diner was just opening when they got there. The girl – Cosima – pulled her through the door, both of them still hand and hand from when they’d left the rave. The place was still more or less deserted at this early hour, and Delphine allowed herself to be dragged towards the back corner of the room, where Cosima slid into one side of the booth.

She eagerly motioned for Delphine to do the same on the opposite side, though she had different ideas, and instead slid in next to her, placing her hand on Cosima’s thigh and flashing her a quick smile before a waitress appeared with menu’s.

Up until now Delphine had managed her way through this country by nodding along politely when one of her friends spoke German to the natives. Now however, as quick words were rattled off in her direction even the most basic German she’d learned as a child promptly vacated her mind and she was left staring blankly while the waitress smiled expectantly at them.

There was only a brief pause though. Just as Delphine was about to awkwardly try and establish whether this waitress spoke French or English, Cosima spoke up from beside her; thick American accent making the words sound a tad clumsy, yet distinguishable all the same.

When the waitress left with a curt nod at a tight smile Delphine turned to her companion and shot her a confused look. “You speak German?”

“We literally just met, so to say there’s a lot you don’t know about me would be an understatement,” Cosima teased, her smile playful. “Though yea, my second name is Niehaus so y’know kinda grew up with German being spoken at home from time to time.”

“I have a feeling I am going to like getting to know you Cosima Niehaus,” she replied, her smile growing to match the Americans.

Cosima looked as if she were trying her best to come up with a witty response to Delphine’s statement, though rather than allow her the extra few seconds her brain may need while presumably still a little fuzzy from the weed Delphine had tasted on her lips, she instead let the hand on Cosima’s thigh run up a little further, the material of Cosima’s skirt bunching as she went.

Cosima quirked her eyebrow and in return Delphine pushed her hand even further, until it rested on the joint of Cosima’s thigh and crotch. Then, with a quick glance around the still practically deserted diner she inched closer until their sides were flush, and ran one finger teasingly across the seam of Cosima’s underwear.

“So…” She enquired casually, looking at her companion with an innocent smile while her finger repeated its motion. “What brings you to Germany, you have family here or…?”

“Uh…” Cosima looked appropriately flushed while her brain tried to form conversation. “Just a holiday… before I start my  PhD, you?”

“Interning in a lab with some friends before starting my own PhD.” The waitress stepped out from behind the counter, approaching them with drinks and discretely pulled her hand away. “What is it you study?”

“Uh…” She seemed a lot more able to think now that the hand on her crotch was gone. “Evolutionary Development… lemme guess though, you’re a physics kinda gal?”

Delphine nodded politely to the waitress that’d just placed down her tea, before turning and throwing Cosima a bemused smirk. “Immunology actually… I’m studying host parasite relationships.”

“Hey, that actually seems super cool, I was actually considering-“ Her sentence broke off when Delphine’s hand slipped back onto her thigh. “Are we actually doing this?” The look she gave Delphine was somewhere between worried and turned on, and for the first time Delphine came to her senses just enough to realise she was maybe being a little too forward with this girl she’d just met.

“Uh… I mean not… not if you don’t want…”

“Oh no,” Cosima waved her to silence. “No, no, no, no way I mean I’m…” She nodded. “I would quite like to do this, I mean you’re _really_ hot and apparently really smart too, so I could do this all day everyday if you let me.” She chanced a cheeky smirk. “I just mean… don’t be offended Delphine, but you kinda seem like straight girl gone gay for the night and I don’t… I don’t want you to like feel obliged to return the favour or…”

Delphine silenced her with a quick kiss, her lips closing in around Cosima’s mouth and catching the end of her sentence on the tip of her tongue as it dipped and explored a little before pulling slowly back.

“Lemme guess… ruining the moment by talking too much?” Cosima smiled sheepishly.

“Oui,” Delphine nodded, grinning lazily at her with her face still hovering inches from the American’s. “Just a little.”

Cosima made s zipping motion across her lip. “Then consider me a mute,” she muttered.

Delphine pulled her lower lip between her teeth. “I count on you being mute.”

She placed one final kiss on the side of Cosima’s lips then pulled her head back, looking around the diner again to make sure the waitress was otherwise occupied making a coffee for a customer that had come in and sat themselves on the far side of the room. Once satisfied they wouldn’t be noticed she slipped her hand under the fabric of Cosima’s skirt again while the American spread her legs just enough to accommodate.

She heard Cosima sigh in anticipation beside her and she smiled to herself. She rubbed her fingers against Cosima’s underwear once… twice… three times, each one slow and deliberate, each one eliciting quiet sounds of approval from the American.

Cosima squirmed lower on the seat to create friction, and in return Delphine slid even closer, both blocking the view of her hand and giving herself more room to manoeuvre as she let her fingers rotate slowly against her clit, feeling the thin cotton barrier grow wetter and stickier against her fingers.

Cosima cleared her throat to mask a noise of pleasure, and leaned back in the leather booth, pushing her groin harder against Delphine’s digits while trying to remain casual to any onlookers. The way her eyes were fluttering shut and her mouth hung slightly agape were sure give-aways though, and Delphine smiled to herself while her fingers continued to work.

With a smile still on her lips she pushed Cosima’s underwear to one side and ran two fingers once over her slick folds, feeling the heat cling to her well-manicured digits. One of Cosima’s hands shot forward, her fingers curling around the wood grain of the table and her knuckles turning white from the iron grip being maintained. 

She pushed one finger towards Cosima’s core, teasing her gently for a moment before letting it slide inside her. She looked around the room again – there still seemed to be no one paying them any unwanted attention and with this reassurance she pushed a second finger inside the American, glancing at her briefly to gauge her reaction before beginning to move her digits in and out in slow languid movements.

Cosima huffed out a shallow breath and moved closer to Delphine’s touch while at the same time the blonde allowed her thumb to trace equally lazy circles in Cosima’s clit. She could see the physical exertion contorting on Cosima’s face; the effort not to make a noise growing dangerously with each effortless stroke and push.

It was that slow, painful kind of build that gripped at each cell of the American’s body and threatened to consume her as pleasure coiled around her chest and shot like fire behind her eyelids, yet never quite seemed to climb to its climax.

Not yet anyway.

All of a sudden the position of Delphine’s hand moved and Cosima just managed to catch the scream on her lips as two fingers pushed into her knuckle deep and the thumb on her clit pushed hard and fast against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh…” The sound slipped out from between Cosima’s teeth at the same time her hips buckled down against the Europeans hand. “Damn…” She really was trying her best to stay silent, though breathy, whispered words kept slipping out of their own accord each time her mouth parted involuntarily to accommodate the euphoria boiling inside her.

Her legs clenched and Delphine managed one final thrust of her agile digits before Cosima tensed around her hand completely. Her mouth opened and closed though no sound came out. Instead both her hands gripped hard at the table, her eyes screwed shut and her head bowed forward and a long loose sigh shook out between gasping breaths.

Delphine removed her hand and readjusted Cosima’s skirt. Then she looked down, studying the thin sheen of sex that coated her fingers while she waited for Cosima to come to her senses.

“Ooh holy watershed…” The American chuckled eventually, straightening her head and turning to her companion.

Delphine shifted back just enough so they weren’t inappropriately close, yet still touching. “Bon?”

“Yea…” Cosima nodded. “Very bon… very bon indeed… what’s your surname by the way?”

It was as odd a question as one could have expected, though Delphine obliged anyway. “Cormier. Delphine Cormier.”

“I’ve a feeling I’m going to like getting to know you too, Delphine Cormier.”


	24. Speed Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something about speed dating; Delphine is a participant, Cosima is not, she works at the bar where the event is held.

“So, your ass as bouncy as your hair there blondie?” Delphine was going to murder Danielle for making her go to this thing.

In fact this was only her third man this evening and already she’d come up with an extremely detailed and equally gruesome plan that would have her (ex)best friend wishing she’d never paid for Delphine’s place in this nightmarish speed dating evening in the first place. The fact that Danielle had forked out the twenty dollar admission was the only reason Delphine had begrudgingly agreed in the first place (“Come on I paid… what kind of friend would you be if you let me waist my money?”).

Turns out it had been a waste of money anyway. So far there’d been Scott, who’d seemed nice, yet also been incapable of maintaining eye contact without blushing and giggling. Then there’d been Victor, who looked like he’d stumbled straight out of prison – and if that hadn’t been discouraging enough the knuckle tattoo’s spelling out “Sarah” had lost him any remaining chance of lasting past the three minute bell.

Now she found herself sitting across from Chad, who between ridiculous and crass one-liners had spent the entire time so far trying to play footsy with her under the table. Still she smiled and tried to maintain polite discussion for the full three minutes, even managing to avoid the majority of his innuendoes, much to his dismay.

Finally the bell sounded, and Delphine all but jumped from her chair in a bid to distance herself from the foot gradually making its way up her calf. “So…” Chad drawled; his smile drooping off to one side in a way Delphine presumed he meant to seem sexy. “My place or yours?”

She could have hit him right then and there; instead she sighed. “Neither. I’m going to get a drink Chad, you can go find someone else to harass.”

She didn’t even wait to see his butt-hurt look. She turned on her heel and made a bee line for the almost deserted bar counter (most of the room being too pre-occupied with finding “love”). There were two servers; a young man with a scruffy mullet pulled back in a messy bun and an equally unkempt beard, and a young woman about the same age as Delphine, with dreadlocks pulled back in a loose ponytail and bracelets jingling on her wrist as she finished up serving a customer.

Delphine could have easily been served by the man, though she felt she’d had her fair share of them this evening already and instead waited for the female waitress to notice her standing at the counter.

“Heeey,” she greeted; her voice oddly musical as she glided towards Delphine. “Taking a break from all the fun?”

Delphine laughed in spite of herself. “Taking a break,” she corrected. “Though I wouldn’t call this fun.”

“Oooh, no one tickling your fancy,” she winced sympathetically, even tilting her head to the side for good measure.

“A man asked me what I done for a living and when I told him I was an immunologist he told me he hoped I wasn’t immune to his dick.” Chad really had been… something else.

“Oh god.” The dreadlocked woman placed a sympathetic hand over the one Delphine was resting on the counter. “I mean I don’t even know what to say to you… that’s just gross.”

“Oui… and now, well now he would quite like to take me home apparently,” she groaned, letting her head fall into the hand that wasn’t already being covered by this strangers warm fingers.

“Seriously?” The woman dead panned. “He thought that line would work?”

“Well, he had many equally charming ones in his arsenal.” Delphine laughed to herself. “Mon Dieu, I should never have let myself be forced into this.”

“Hey now,” the waitress berated; giving Delphine’s hand a comforting squeeze. “Think of it like this, if you hadn’t come here tonight you’d not have met me… and lets be real, I’ve been the highlight of your night thus far.” Her smile was so charming Delphine couldn’t help but offer one in return.

“Not that it would be difficult, but yes, meeting you has certainly been a highlight in my evening.”

The woman was about to respond, though the man with the mullet happened to be passing behind her when Delphine spoke, and had apparently picked up on the conversation. “Damn dreadlocks, even on a straight speed dating night you find someone to flirt with.” He shook his head and laughed, and even before the woman whipped her head round to tell him off Delphine could see the blush rising in her cheeks.

“I think the emotion you’re feeling right now is jealousy man,” she teased, though he’d already turned his back on her to pour a shot of vodka. “Sorry about him,” she sighed, turning her attention back to Delphine. “He’s uh… got this thing whereby he never knows when to just shut the fuck up.”

“I think everyone can suffer from that from time to time.” She may or may not have been thinking of Chad in particular.

“Yea well, Tony there has a gift for it… if you’d call it a gift.” She rolled her eyes and Delphine couldn’t help but laugh at her expression. “Oh, by the way, I’m Cosima.” She added a wave with the final syllables and Delphine found herself laughing again.

“Delphine,” she offered with a smile. “I would offer a handshake but, uh…” She motioned to the countertop where Cosima’s palm still covered her hand.

“Totes, well y’know,” Cosima gave a self-depreciating smile while her free hand waved in the air. “I tend to skip the whole pleasantries thing, especially when there’s a cute damsel in distress.”

Delphine felt the blush creeping across her cheeks. “You know that’s the best line I’ve heard tonight.” She tried to convince herself that her lowered tone was nothing to do with being flirtatious, though then Cosima began tracing her thumb across the back of her knuckles and she didn’t really care if she was flirting with a woman or not, because this particular woman was hot as hell and she’d been having a pretty shitty evening before she’d started speaking to her.

So she let herself flirt, and in return Cosima flirted back for the remainder of the evening, never once leaving Delphine’s side while they talked about everything from their passions to previous dates gone wrong – and to his credit if Tony minded being left to work solo he never once voiced it.

Delphine found talking to Cosima was easy as well, even with the flirtatious comments and not so subtle casual touches they kept up all night there was definitely something there beneath a mutual attraction. Cosima was smart and passionate, and they were both things Delphine had always looked for in people she dated.

In fact when the final bell rung calling the evening to a close Delphine found herself unable to let go of Cosima’s hand just yet, and even less willing to bid her goodnight.

“You know…” Cosima spoke up through the hustle of people making their way to the door. “I make really great coffee…”

“Do you?” Delphine laughed while her fingers traced the veins in Cosima’s wrist.

“Yea… only problem is the machine’s back at my place?” She had a hopeful twinkle in her eye, though before Delphine had a chance to reply the pair were interrupted by a heavy arm around her shoulder.

“So, this is where you got to?” It took all Delphine’s will power not to visibly shudder at the sound of Chad’s voice, though apparently she didn’t mask it well enough to prevent Cosima from picking up on it.

“Hey buddy, wanna back off there a little,” Cosima demanded, looking between Chad and the arm he’d slung around Delphine’s shoulder.

“Wanna mind your own business snake hair,” Chad fired back, seemingly oblivious to the way Delphine was trying to shrug out from under his arm.

“Hey there man, wanna back the fuck off my friend and her friend.” Suddenly Tony had joined in too, and Delphine could feel the colour rising in her cheeks as the two bar staff jumped to her rescue.

“Listen you fucking animal, I’m trying to talk to my date here so…”

“Actually,” Delphine cut in over his sentence, afraid that Tony would jump the bar at any second, with Cosima close on his heel. “I’m not your date Chad…”

“Yea,” Cosima added. “She’s mine.” For a second she looked intimidating, though once she’d realised what she said she immediately turned her attention to Delphine. “I mean that’s if like… you know… you never actually said if you’d like coffee… and like coffee… it was… you know, just coffee, but like… I mean…”

Delphine giggled in spite of the situation, and behind Cosima, Tony ran a hand over his face and muttered something that sounded a lot like “fuckin’ lame bisexuals”, though Chad very quickly ruined the moment by interrupting again.

“What the fuck do you even mean four eyes?”

“She means,” Delphine snapped back, pulling herself entirely away from his arm now to turn and face him instead. “That I already have a date, with her, so you can find someone else to hit on.”

“Gross.” Chad recoiled once he put two and two together. “Well whatever dykes, some Aynsley chick was trying to hit me up anyway so your loss.”

He left then, followed by three sets of matching glares. “You know,” Tony muttered after a moment, drawing Delphine and Cosima’s attention. “I know this guy Sammy and…”

“Thank you Tony,” Delphine smiled slowly. “Though whatever this Sammy guy does I’m sure my answer would be a no…” Tony just shrugged, and Delphine really hoped he’d do as she said. “Though, I would very much like that coffee.”

-.-.-.-

Cosima’s place was quaint; stacked wall to wall with books and just enough floor space in the tiny living room for a cosy arm chair and an enormous mahogany desk complete with wheely chair. Delphine currently had herself perched gingerly on the side of said mahogany desk, because apparently Cosima wasn’t used to guests, so apparently she felt little need to purchase suitable furniture for them.

“So,” Cosima had just filled her machine with coffee and turned it on, and was now walking back across the small space towards the gap between Delphine’s legs. “You okay?” She stopped when her hips bumped gently against Delphine’s knees, which were swinging slightly against the edge of the desk.

“Considering I am in your apartment instead of Chad’s? I would say I am very okay.” She smiled then but done nothing.

Instead she watched the way Cosima’s eyes move slowly over her face, searching for any clue as to where this is going. All night they’d been flirting, but did coffee really mean coffee? Cosima’s hand rose slowly from her side, and moved skittishly until it landed on Delphine’s leg, curling slowly around the outside of her thigh just above her knee joint.

Still Delphine said nothing, even with the warmth of Cosima’s palm now burning its imprint into the bare skin below her skirt. Cosima licked her lips and never once let her eyes drop away from Delphine’s as calloused fingers spread out across the milky expanse of her flesh, with her index and middle fingers slipping under the flowing material of her skirt.

Their eyes were still locked, and instinctually Delphine spreads her legs; not enough for Cosima to stand between, though still enough because the hand on the outside of her thigh ran further up her leg, slipping completely beneath the pleats of her skirt and she could feel the anticipation rising in her chest.

Time seemed lost around them, and it was only when the coffee machine made a noise indicating it had just finished brewing the perfect cup of coffee that Cosima’s eyes jumped away and they both crashed back to reality. “Looks uh, looks like that coffee’s ready,” she stammered, her head whipping around to the source of the noise.

“Mhm,” Delphine cupped her cheek, drawing her attention away from the machine. “Looks like it.”

She spread her legs further and in the same motion pulled Cosima in, their lips crashing together desperately while Delphine hooked her legs around Cosima’s waist to hold her in place. Delphine released a shuddering breath against Cosima’s mouth as the American let her tongue slip out and trace across Delphine’s lower lip. Parted her lips eagerly and allowed Cosima’s tongue to dip and tease while her legs tightened around Cosima’s middle until they were flush together.

“Table,” Cosima panted, the words catching across the pearly surface of Delphine’s teeth. “Table,” she repeated and this time she lifted her hand from around Delphine’s waist and pushed stacks upon stacks of study notes and research papers onto the Persian rug beneath them.

Delphine needed no more telling and slid herself back further on the mahogany surface, lowering herself simultaneously and ignoring the pen that pushed into her spine. There was no time to move it away anyway, because Cosima was on top of her now, straddling her waist and smiling down at her like a cat considering all possible ways to torment it’s trapped mouse.

Then she finally seemed to make up her mind and lowered her mouth against Delphine’s neck, sucking and biting at the pale flesh, while her hands moved in a frenzy up and down the sides of Delphine’s shirt before slipping under the silky material and running her fingers up along the indents of the Europeans ribs.

Delphine groaned when hot lips closed around her jugular and short nails tracked lines across her rib cage, and stifled another sound of pleasure when a hand found its way under the lace of her bra. She wanted to feel more than just Cosima’s lips and hands against her skin, she wanted to feel all of her; to enjoy all of her and so her hands untangled from the American’s dreadlocks and instead found the buttons of Cosima’s black work shirt, tearing them open carelessly until her lovers red push up bra and toned abdomen presented themselves above her.

She ran her hands across each subtly defined muscle, inching her fingers closer to Cosima’s chest. She found herself so caught up in tracing the outline of Cosima’s torso it took her a moment to realise the American’s lips had stilled against her neck and her hand lay motionless against her breast.

She smiled to herself when she realised though, and continued her slow accent, taking her time to dip her nails under the wire of her bra and scratch at the skin before finally pulling aside one of the cups and holding Cosima’s breast in her hand. She felt the low tickle of a breath against her clavicle and the more resolute vibration of a hum when she flicked her thumb across the hardening nipple. She repeated her motion, and as well as the hoarse sounds of agreement against her neck she also felt Cosima’s weight shift around her.

The dreadlocked woman repositioned herself so instead of Delphine’s waist, it was now only one of her legs she was straddling. For the briefest of seconds Delphine was confused, then she felt the slow, solid push of Cosima’s thigh against her pelvis and the reasoning became crystal clear.

She arched her body into the touch, and in the process her skirt rode up around her waist, leaving her underwear as the only barrier between Cosima’s thigh and her core. The American repeated her action, and in return Delphine pushed her own thigh hard against Cosima’s work slacks.

Her motion failed to garner the same response though, and with a frustrated growl at the lack of friction she was managing to create Delphine moved the hand that wasn’t still cupping Cosima’s breast down to the waistband of her trousers where it made quick work of undoing the button and zip.

She tried to push them down and when that proved a fruitless endeavour she turned her head towards Cosima’s ear. “They’re getting in the way.”

It was all she needed to say and Cosima was wriggling free from the black trousers, her bare knees knocking against the hard surface of the mahogany when she finally freed herself and kicked them to the floor.

Then Delphine’s thigh was back between Cosima’s legs, this time without the polyester material hindering her path as she pushed up against Cosima’s core, feeling a thigh rock against her own clit in return.

They fell into an easy rhythm and in between whimpers of pleasure Delphine guided Cosima’s lips back to her own, swallowing up the breathy groans that fell off her tongue while their teeth clashed together and their bodies rocked in unison.

“Merde.” Delphine could feel the heat pooling between her legs and without a sense of release in the near future the sensation was gradually becoming unbearable. “Co-si-ma.” Her name was all broken syllables on Delphine’s parted lips. “Baise moi…”

Cosima had taken German in highschool, though she needed no translation to know what the French woman writhing beneath her meant by the whispered plea. She reached a hand between their bodies and found already wet underwear waiting for her when she moved her thigh out of the way.

“My, my…” she rasped, and Delphine shuddered at the sensation of the words curling around her earlobe.

She pushed a finger roughly against Delphine to test the waters and smiled at the way the blonde’s body sank towards the touch, seeking more. She ran her hand up to the waistband of her underwear and tugged them down, down, down, until they caught around Delphine’s knees. She kissed Delphine at the juncture of her ear and jaw then slid her fingers down through sticky heat, savouring the micro movements of the Europeans body along the way.

Then she found her clit and rotated her digits in smooth circles, feeling the heat cling to her fingers while Delphine spasmed beneath her and the smell of sex filled the air.

The smell engulfed her and she longed to taste it, longed to bury her lips against the scent forever, and so she dipped her head, removing her glasses as she went and finally stopping when her lips kissed the milky skin on the inside of Delphine’s thigh.

She ran her tongue up to the curve of Delphine’s navel then placed a soft kiss on the gentle curls above her clit, smiling against the Europeans heat when hips buckled up to meet her mouth. She replaced her fingers with her tongue, letting it trace out nonsensical patterns and words against Delphine’s clit while her fingers travelled down towards her core.

“Merde…” Delphine’s fingers clawed at the base of Cosima’s scalp and twisted in her dreadlocks, desperate for anything to cling to when a single digit was pushed inside her, testing her and teasing her at the same time. “Merde…”

Cosima took the whimpered words as encouragement and pushed a second finger in, still only as deep as the first knuckle, still only teasing her; coiling the pleasure tighter and tighter inside her for it to all come undone at once like a tsunami wave crashing across her skin.

She knew she couldn’t keep teasing her forever though; knew from the way Delphine’s hips grinded down against her face and the nails on her scalp pressed in harder, leaving half-moon indentations shining red against her skin.

So she pushed her fingers inside her lover again, this time as far as she could, while her tongue moved faster, each flick precise and powerful against her sensitive flesh. Delphine arched to meet each touch as well, her body rocking in time with the thrusts of her fingers which slowly built until her wrist was aching and the lower half of Delphine’s body is lifted completely from the desk.

It didn’t take long for heat to engulf Delphine; spread out through her skin along each vein and capillary and leave her lost in the feeling while Cosima’s tongue and fingers moved gradually to a stop and then withdrew themselves all together.

She allowed her eyes to fall shut, and when she opened them again it was Cosima she saw first, hovering over her readjusting her glasses. “Mon Dieu…” It was the only words that came to mind when her muscles were still like jelly.

Cosima laughed, and bowed down to kiss her fleetingly. “Good?”

Delphine nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around Cosima’s neck to keep her close. “Apparently my speed dating night wasn’t a complete bust after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can't tell I'm not a huge fan of Chad...


	25. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oh my god, can i send you another 50 shades of cophine prompt? how about cosima making delphine to sit on her face? shy at first but hella afterwards.

Cosima and Delphine had found a cure months ago. For weeks now Cosima had been managing to walk mostly without the oxygen tank, go entire days without coughing, laugh at jokes now without being left wheezing, and climbing a flight of stairs no longer left her grasping at the rail waiting for dizzy spells to pass.

She was getting better, definitely getting better, though there was still one thing missing; sex. By her count it had been two months and eleven days and it’s not that she didn’t understand why her girlfriend was so apprehensive – anyone that had to watch the person they love slowly waste away was surely going to treat them with extra care when they started to heal – though still, each time their make-outs got heated or Cosima tried to guide Delphine’s hand under her top her girlfriend would pull away, worry her lip between her teeth for a moment, then fall into discussion about Cosima’s full strength not being back and her body not being able to cope with something so strenuous just yet.

So instead Cosima had resolved to her new favourite pastime, watching Delphine and _imagining_ what she’d do if her girlfriend allowed her.

After a moment her stare must have been felt, because Delphine placed down the Sudoku puzzle she was working on and turned to face her girlfriend. “Que?” She hummed, placing down her pen and turning her full attention to where Cosima sat at her desk.

“Nothin…” She sighed, casting her eyes back down at the notes she’d been writing for her dissertation. “Just thinking…” She added with a dramatic sigh when Delphine seemed to accept her first answer.

“Oh?” Delphine smiled to herself, seeming to catch that Cosima had something on her mind. “What was it you were thinking about ma Cherie?” She inquired, lifting herself gracefully from the folds of the couch and walking around the desk until she was able to stand next to her girlfriends seat.

“Oh, y’know…” Cosima shrugged and her fingers inched out until they were able to toy with the material of Delphine’s skirt. “Just how healthy I am recently… and stuff.”

“And stuff?” Delphine chuckled, reaching down until her own hand covered the one fidgeting against her thigh. “What stuff?” She pulled the hand up and kissed each knuckle.

“Sex…” Cosima hummed the word out casually and observed her girlfriend curiously to gauge her reaction. “And y’know… the lack of sex recently.” She added when she failed to note any signs of discomfort or upset in her girlfriends eyes.

Delphine was quiet for a moment; probably trying to figure out the best way to let Cosima down gently, though by the time she did speak, Cosima had a plan. “You know…”

“That I’m not done my treatment, and that my lungs mightn’t be able to cope, and I could have another seizure…” Cosima ended the sentence for her, though started one of her own before Delphine even had a chance to nod. “Yea I’m aware, though are you aware that I’ve been sick for months now, and that for most of that time you were in Frankfurt and that every second not spent coughing was spent hoping and praying that I’d get to see you one more time before I died, and now… now I’m getting better, I know I’m getting better and so do you and I just really, _really_ , want to have sex with you…” She trailed off hopefully and watched while the clogs of her girlfriends mind churned, weighing up the pros and cons and calculating the odds in her head.

It had been months since there’d been blood colouring Cosima’s cough; months since the shrill pitched noise of her haggard breaths had kept Delphine awake at night fearing the sound would suddenly stop.

Delphine pulled on Cosima’s hand, lifting her out of her chair, then lead her through the alcove to their bedroom. The bed was freshly made and Delphine pushed Cosima back against the soft linen, staring at her then for a moment before pulling her top off over head and her skirt down over her legs and climbing on top of her.

Her eyes were soft and apprehensive when she bowed down to plant the first kiss on the side of Cosima’s jaw. She was still scared she’d hurt her, still scared she wouldn’t be able to cope and then it would be her fault when blood covered the back of Cosima’s hand all over again. Still though this was what she wanted and so she pushed her fears to one side and tracked her lips up further, eventually closing in around her girlfriends mouth and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

She sucked on it and felt Cosima’s moan ringing up through her chest – strong and without a flicker of undue breathlessness. She pulled her teeth away slowly, scraping at Cosima’s lower lip as she went, then dipped back down again, this time allowing herself to get lost completely in the feeling of her tongue dipping past her girlfriends lips and flicking softly against the inside of her mouth, rather than allowing herself to remain caught up in her anxiety.

Cosima ran her hands up Delphine’s sides, relishing the soft skin beneath her calloused fingers and savouring the ability to map out each groove and hollow of her skin after so long. She ran them up to the wire of her bra and down again to the elastic of her underwear. She allowed her fingers to toy across the hem of Dephine’s purple lace underwear for a while, dipping them under the fabric just enough to have the French woman stifling wanton breaths against the curve of her lip.

She knew Delphine wanted to be touched just as much as she wanted to touch Delphine. She wanted to taste how turned on she was, wanted to feel her come undone around the strong muscle of her tongue. She wanted it so badly, knew Delphine wanted it too, and yet she also knew the apprehension still lay there, just below the surface.

She pulled away from their kiss slowly, though didn’t give Delphine a chance to bombard her with questions about her stamina or questions about her lungs. “I want to taste you.” Her voice was hoarse, though not in the way she was used to; this hoarseness came instead from the low husky strain in her tone and the heat between her legs.

“Que…” Delphine was going to protest, she knew it, though she wasn’t going to give her a chance.

“Just…” Cosima huffed out a frustrated breath, not able to articulate her desire clearly. “Sit on my face… please?”

Delphine looked at her like she’d just sprouted a second head, and opened and closed her mouth a few times before seeming to find words. “Mais, Cosima I don’t…” She stopped mid-sentence when Cosima rocked her hips against her pelvis.

“Delphine,” she half groaned, her hand moving between her girlfriend’s legs to touch her teasingly and to draw her in. “Just… let me taste you…”

She was still worried, still nervous, perhaps even embarrassed now at the crass suggestion, though it didn’t matter when Cosima pushed her digits against her underwear, because they both knew she didn’t want to say no.

“Please?” Cosima pushed one final time while her hands moved to hook around the elastic waist of Delphine’s underwear, ready to remove them when given the go ahead.

Delphine was still apprehensive, though she lifted her hips and allowed her underwear to be pushed down over her slender legs until Cosima was able to cast them aside on the floor. She moved herself up Cosima’s body slowly, waiting for any sign from Cosima to stop at the last second. That sign never came though and eventually she was positioned with her thighs straddling either side of her lovers head.

“Are you sure?” She whispered, her words traveling down through the valley of her breast and across the plains of her stomach to reach Cosima’s ear.

Cosima just nodded and wrapped her arms around the thighs on either side of her, pulling Delphine’s body down towards her waiting lips.

She tasted sweet and sticky, and when Cosima placed a languid open mouth kiss right over Delphine’s core and felt the blonde buckle down against her mouth she felt more alive than she had in a very, very long time.

She ran her tongue up along her folds towards her clit and began probing nonsensical equations and formula against her sensitive flesh. She was all hard swirls and light flicks, and before long Delphine was collapsing forward, her knuckles white against the headboard where she clung for dear life while her hips rocked down against her lovers face. No longer did she fear for Cosima’s lungs, her thoughts were primal now, much like the fire coursing through her with each dip and lick of her girlfriends skilled tongue.

“Co-si-ma…” Delphine was close, Cosima could feel it in the way her thighs tightened around her head and so she dipped her tongue again, this time pushing it through the tight walls of muscle and inside her girlfriend.

Delphine gasped, lowered herself towards the swirl of Cosima’s tongue as she pulled it back out again, then began grinding down in time with each push. Incoherent murmurs fell between hot gasps and Cosima knew Delphine was close, she could taste that she was close; feel it even, each time her tongue pushed harder against the clenching muscle.

So she pushed again, again, again until finally she felt the body above her shudder and-

“Cosima?” Delphine’s voice broke through her daydream, startling her back to the real world.

“Wha- huh?” She spluttered dumbly, taking a minute to recompose herself.

“You uh… you have been staring at me for a very long time ma Cherie…” Delphine explained to her cautiously. “Is everything alright?”

Cosima ran a hand through her dreads and nodded once dully. “Just thinking…”

“About what?” Delphine pressed lightly, closing her Sudoku book and smiling at her girlfriend.

“Sex… with you…” Cosima sighed, not bothering to make up a lie.

Delphine sighed, got up from the couch and rounded the desk, placing a hand on either side of Cosima’s chair and bowing her head to look her girlfriend in the eye. “You still have a month left of treatment mon amour…” she reminded Cosima needlessly.

“I know, I know…” Cosima huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing in resignation.

“But…” Delphine continued, not liking the way Cosima’s eyes grew sad. “The second your treatment is over and you’re given the all clear we are going to lock ourselves in this apartment for a week,” she explained slowly, her eyes darkening just enough to pique Cosima’s interest in what she was saying. “And we are going to live out every single dirty thought you’ve had over the past three months, d’accord?”

“Yea, okay,” Cosima nodded and Delphine swooped down for a fleeting brush of their lips. “Though you know,” she added when her girlfriend had pulled her head back. “You better be ready… my mind’s been thinking up some pretty dirty stuff.”


	26. Pushing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you perhaps do one where they're being all flirty and adorable and one of them straddles the other and there's some like accidental grinding and doesn't realise that the other is getting off on it?

From the first day they’d met in the university library and Delphine had offered to buy Cosima a coffee in exchange for helping her find a book their relationship had never been platonic. Delphine always had a boyfriend though, and during those short spans of time she managed to go without Cosima always seemed to have a semi-serious hook-up happening that would hinder any chances of their not quite platonic relationship turning into anything other than very heavy handed “friendly” flirting.

It was no secret they were in love though; that’s why Claud, James, Peter and Allen had all failed to tickle Delphine’s fancy for more than a few months, and it’s why Joanne, Liam, Dianne, Josh and Emma had always possessed a fundamental flaw that had prevented them from moving anywhere past hook-up status.

Everyone knew they were in love as well, aside from Delphine and Cosima that was. Delphine was just Cosima’s “insanely smart and wicked talented” best friend and likewise, Cosima was no more than “brilliant and witty and so fantastically open minded”.

So rather than admit their true feelings and live happily ever after they managed to dance around one another for five years, drive their friends to distraction and flirt continually without actually realising – or as Felix liked to put it, being totally gay with one another without actually being gay with one another.

Fortunately though (for Felix’s sanity if nothing else) all good things must come to an end and of course with it being two scientists, the catalyst for the much needed change in their relationship would have to come from a book (Darwin no less).

“Co-si-ma!” Delphine threw her head against the back of the couch and rolled her eyes.

“Del-phine,” The American mimicked her best friends tone perfectly, while she danced just out of arms reach.

“Give me back my book…” She sighed, reaching out a hand as if she actually expected Cosima to give it to her just like that.

“Why? It’s Origin of the Species… have you not read it like five hundred times?” She scoffed, holding the book further up in the air in case Delphine decided to use height to her advantage.

“Yes but only ever in French…” Delphine huffed, her hand still extended. “There’re quite a few statements lost in translation you know.”

“Really?” Delphine’s explanation piqued Cosima’s genuine interest and for a moment she let her guard down.

“Oui…” Delphine nodded, not daring to let a smile crack across her features even when Cosima slowly began to lower her arm and wander closer to waiting hand. “I mean all the key points are still there and it’s still just as scientifically valuable, but there are obviously-“ She sprung forward mid-sentence, the fabric of Cosima’s skirt just managing to slip through her delicate fingers.

“Oh hoh,” Cosima giggled whimsically while she danced back again. “You need to do better than that Cormier!”

“Cosima please.” Delphine reclined back into her seat in defeat. “Just give me my book!”

Cosima smiled and took a step closer, dangling the book now within arm’s reach. “How about… you make me.”

Delphine prided herself on being cool, calm and collected at all times - never a hair out of place or a toe out of line. There was something about Cosima though, something that always brought out a more playful side of her, a more youthful side that liked to throw caution to the wind more often than not.

It was that side of her that lunged forward again, that side of her that dragged Cosima with her onto the couch, and that side of her whose fingers dug deep into Cosima’s sides and began to tickle her mercilessly while she wriggled, squirmed and screamed beneath her.

“N-no!” She shrieked; her face pink and her eyes blurry with tears. “N-no Delphine! S-s-stop!” She tried in vain to push her friends hands away, though she was weak from laughter and Delphine had always been freakishly strong anyway.

“Shh!” The blonde commanded while her fingers ran up and down Cosima’s sides. “Our neighbours will think I’m torturing you.”

“You… are…” Cosima huffed out between strained breaths, her cheeks now a charming shade of crimson while she fought to regain some composure. “Mercy Delphine, m-mercy!” She groaned, almost managing to throw both of them off the couch in an attempt to slither away.

“Fine…” Delphine’s hands slowed to a stop and she pulled away from her friend and back to her own side of the couch.

“I dropped your book ages ago anyway,” Cosima pointed out while she tried to straighten herself out again. “That tickle attack was uncalled for.”

“You stealing my book was uncalled for… I was just getting even.” Delphine corrected her smugly.

“You know what’d be _really_ uncalled for?” Cosima hummed, sitting up straighter on the couch and looking at Delphine with a menacing twinkle behind her dark frames.

“Mhm?” The European hummed, not really paying much attention to her friend and instead stooping down to pick her book up off the floor and place it on the coffee table.

“What would be really uncalled for…” Cosima continued slowly, waiting for Delphine to look back at her before continuing. “Would be if I were to tickle you back.”

Delphine had her mouth open in protest but Cosima had already jumped her and pinned her back against the seat, allowing herself room to straddle her waist. Her fingers dug into Delphine’s sides at the same time her hips accidentally ground down against Delphine’s navel, and she easily mistook the mew of pleasure that rolled up from Delphine’s chest as a throaty squeal.

The second one was impossible to misinterpret though – in an attempt to find a better tickling position Cosima rocked hard against Delphine again and at the same time a low groan erupted into the air around them.

For a moment Cosima froze, waiting to be chastised, waiting to be stopped, though instead Delphine’s eyes fluttered shut and her hands fell to Cosima’s thighs and so Cosima rolled her hips against Delphine’s again, watching her soft, pink lips parting to release a warm sigh of approval. Still there was no protest though, and so Cosima grinded against her again and again and again, gradually building a rhythm and gradually allowing herself to smile when Delphine’s hips rose off the couch to meet her.

She placed a hand either side of Delphine’s blonde curls, holding on to the back of the couch and continuing her motions, feeling pleasure bubbling inside her each time she slid her hips against Delphine’s and each time her friend’s fingers dug sharper into her thigh.

Friend... friend… something about the word suddenly resonated in the back of Cosima’s pleasure clouded mind and just like that she went rigid against Delphine’s body.

“Wh… What are we doing?” She pulled her head back to look Delphine in the eye, though was shocked not to find the same confusion mirrored there.

“I thought it was obvious.” Delphine’s voice was low and a lot more strained than Cosima had anticipated.

Cosima pulled her lower lip between her teeth – something she’d picked up from Delphine over the years – and remained silent for a long moment while she mulled over Delphine’s statement in her head. “It’s not… it’s not that I don’t want this,” she whispered eventually, raking her fingers through her dreadlocks and leaning back completely until she was sitting against her friend’s knees. “It’s just… is it weird? That I’ve wanted this for so long?”

“You mean is it weird you’ve spent the past five years secretly lusting after your best friend?” Delphine smirked, taking the blush that coloured Cosima’s cheeks as a yes. “Non,” she whispered, reaching out to pull both Cosima’s hands towards her chest. “Not if your best friend has been pining after you for just as long.” She pressed a kiss into each of Cosima’s palms then, and when she looked back up Cosima was staring down at her with an awestruck expression.

“I totally knew it!” All doubt and panic Cosima had presented mere seconds ago wiped clear from her features and her face split into a grin that would rival that of the Cheshire Cat.

Delphine rolled her eyes again, and cupped Cosima’s cheeks with her long supple fingers. “You could try to make this moment romantic…” She chastised weakly. “It has been building up for five years…”

“Dude,” Cosima sniggered, dropping her head down until her lips hovered a hairsbreadth from Delphine’s. “We totally started this by grinding against one another… I think the romance’s gonna have to wait.”

Delphine wanted to protest, she really did, though she could feel Cosima’s breath tickling across her upper lip and instead she decided the best course of action was to silence her. The hands still clasped on Cosima’s cheeks pulled her in to bridge the lingering distance, an unforetold urgency behind the movement that finally brought their lips crashing together. The kiss itself was urgent as well, all tongue’s swirling and teeth clashing messily after five years of subtle arm touches and long, lusting stares.

She could feel Cosima sighing into their kiss, groaning softly at the teeth that raked across her lower lip and at the tongue that teased her with its languid movements. They’d both imagined it in those moments when they’d allowed their minds to wander, though expectations really were ill-fitting of the reality – Cosima’s fingers bunching in Delphine’s hair to draw her closer, Delphine’s hands sliding away from Cosima’s cheeks, down her neck and over her shoulders until they gripped desperately at her sides.

Then Delphine’s hands were running back up Cosima’s body again – unable to get enough of the curves she’d admired from afar for so long – and she pushed the American’s cardigan down off her shoulders, forcing Cosima’s hands away from her hair so she could dispel the garment completely. Cosima’s hands weren’t idle for long though; in an instant they were reaching out for the buttons in Delphine’s shirt, tugging them undone with reckless abandonment until her finger tips could experience the feeling of Delphine’s breastbone under their touch.

Delphine barely shrugged her shirt off her shoulders when Cosima’s hands were moving again, this time to the clasp of her bra where they fumbled for only a second before unhooking the clasp and sliding the straps down off her shoulders. Then her hands were enveloping Delphine’s breasts, cupping them gently and running her thumb across the nipple to create pleasure for Delphine to lean her body into.

Delphine’s mouth fell away from Cosima’s and instead found the creamy skin of her neck, biting down while deft fingers continued to roll and tweak her nipples, feeling them harden beneath calloused finger pads. Soon though she was left biting at air, when Cosima bowed her head away and wrapped her lips secure around Delphine’s breast.

Instead she was forced to claw at Cosima’s exposed shoulder blades while the American raked her teeth across sensitive flesh and swirled her tongue around her hardened nub. Delphine’s chest bent forward and her head fell back, soft curses oozing from her kiss swollen lips while her body turned red hot.

Then before she fully registered, one of Cosima’s hands was undoing her jeans and suddenly her mind snapped back to the present. “Cosima…” To say the word without a moan took all her strength, though the urgency of her tone was enough for Cosima’s lips to part from her chest. “Wait…”

She pulled the woman’s head up until their eyes met and watched confusion swim with panic. “Did I… is there…” Delphine shut down Cosima’s words with a brief but firm kiss – she knew Cosima flustered and didn’t need to see it now.

“I do not want our first time to be on a couch,” she whispered, her voice cracked with pleasure and desire. “Come to my room?”

“My bed’s bigger?” Cosima argued, though she was already standing, pulling Delphine with her by grasping both her hands.

“My room’s closer?” Delphine countered, her hands finding Cosima’s hips and pulling them flush against her own as she began to back the dreadlocked woman out of their living room and down the hall.

Her argument was considered for a moment; then Cosima smiled, her own hands having found the curve of Delphine’s bare back. “Fair enough,” she nodded; her nails scraping up from their base point to the tip of Delphine’s shoulder blades while she backed carelessly through the door of Delphine’s room.

When her knees hit the wooden frame of the bed she allowed herself to tumble back onto it, enveloping herself between the fresh linen beneath her and the warm body that spread itself out on top of her. Instinctually Cosima’s top was cast aside and soon her bra, a skirt and a pair of jeans joined it on the floor.

Their underwear was the only barrier left now, though neither women were in any hurry to change this. Instead Delphine allowed her lips to roam across unblemished flesh while Cosima’s hands traced the outline of her figure. Delphine nipped across exposed collarbone and sucked at heaving breasts, all the while feeling Cosima’s reaction being dug into her skin by fine trimmed nails.

Then their lips were being guided back together by magnetic forces, and Cosima was pulling Delphine’s bottom lip between her teeth while her knee moved between the Europeans legs. She pushed her leg against Delphine’s underwear and grinned into the blonde’s lips when she felt the motion acknowledged with Delphine grinding back down against her leg.

After all this time though she wanted to touch Delphine, not tease her, and so with her tongue still roaming the curve of Delphine’s lip she slipped her hand between their bodies, allowing it to find its way inside the damp cotton underwear and trace the sticky trail towards Delphine’s core. She could feel Delphine beginning to lose her mind when she ran her fingers across sensitive flesh, and when her fingers began to revolve in slow circles across her clit she was rewarded with Delphine’s hot and heavy gasps falling like heartbeats against her lips.

Then Delphine’s hand was snaking down the same path Cosima’s had taken, and when it slipped below the elastic of Cosima’s underwear for a split second she thought to be concerned that Delphine was forcing something she mightn’t be entirely comfortable with after having slept exclusively with men her entire life. Then Delphine’s fingers found Cosima’s clit and two fingers began to mimic her movements, rotating long languid circles against the sensitive skin.

When Cosima sped up so did Delphine, learning fast and following wordless instruction leaving Cosima’s free hand clutching the sheets around her for dear life. Then Cosima dipped her fingers, testing Delphine’s ability when she pushed a single digit past damp walls of muscle and inside her lover, adding a second almost right away.

Delphine’s hips rocked down instinctively against her and although it took a minute her hand once again imitated the movement, well-manicured fingers sliding inside Cosima and causing a groan to roll up from her chest and press out against Delphine’s lips.

It was clumsy and graceless – Cosima would push inside Delphine and a second later Delphine would mimic the movement, neither of them ever managing to build a solid rhythm – but it worked none the less. Delphine’s breaths became haggard and desperate at the same time Cosima’s free hand roped through her thick curls and clung to them to steady herself. Delphine’s hips would grind down and a second later Cosima’s would buckle up, just missing one another each time while their wrists continued to strain and push.

Eventually it was Delphine that came first, her body shuddering with the sudden orgasm that swept through it. “Merde…” she gasped, her forehead falling against Cosima’s while her body shuddered and her hand attempted several more quick thrusts before she felt Cosima’s body go rigid and then weak beneath her.

They lay still for what seemed like an eternity while their breaths returned to normal and the full gravity of what’d just happened washed over them. Eventually Delphine rolled her body to the left, and still they were silent, both of them now staring at the cream ceiling of Delphine’s room.

“Well…” Cosima hummed eventually still not taking her eyes away from ceiling. “No going back now.”

“No…” Delphine nodded briefly. “There is not.”

Again they fell into a contemplative silence.

“Not the best sex I’ve ever had,” Cosima added eventually and Delphine couldn’t protest really. “Though you know I kinda really liked it.”

“I think it’s the first time I’ve slept with anyone I’ve had such intense feelings for…” Delphine agreed absently. “There was real chemistry, wasn’t there?”

“Yea…” Cosima sighed, and without looking she sought out Delphine’s hand with her own, entwining their fingers and laying their clasped palms on the bed between them. “I love you Delphine,” she added then, turning her head to the side to face the French woman.

“I love you too,” Delphine felt Cosima’s gaze and turned too so their eyes met. “I always have.” Then she leaned in and kissed her again, tender and fleeting; capturing the moment on their lips.


	27. Birthday Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please please please can you do one where it's Delphine's birthday and Cosima gets her a strap-on, which Delphine then uses on her? I would be forever grateful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve maybe gotten 10 different requests to do a chapter like this, so I’m sorry I haven’t done it sooner but hey, I’m writing it now so…

“You know,” Felix sighed, one hand on his hip and the other supporting the weight of several shopping bags. “I don’t see why you dragged me along today, I’m still not even sure that blonde bitch-“

“Felix…” Cosima warned, shooting him a glare over her shoulder while she marched on ahead down the street.

“ _Delphine_ ,” he corrected with a huff. “Isn’t some kind of double agent... I mean just because you’re sleeping with her doesn’t mean she’s not still running off to DYAD when you’re back’s turned.”

“Look,” Cosima stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her friend. “I know you don’t trust her, and I know Sarah and Alison still don’t trust her… sometimes I’m not even sure I fully trust her. I still love her though, and it’s still her birthday in two days and I want to get her something other than the two tickets to Paris, so please…” she smiled hopefully. “Just do what you do best and help me find something really great?”

For a moment Felix was silent, making a show of mulling over Cosima’s plea in his head. “Fine…” He nodded eventually. “I actually know just the place.”

“You do?” Cosima was sceptical now, though the fact he was willing to help at all was something she didn’t dare question.

“Mhm.” He was smiling brightly and he pushed past Cosima to lead the way. “I even know the gentleman that owns the store… might be able to get you a deal.”

-.-.-.-

Delphine hadn’t wanted a big deal made of her birthday – her family were all in France and the majority of Cosima’s family still didn’t trust her as far as they could throw her, leaving just Scott to celebrate with, which all things considered didn’t make for that wild an evening.

In the end she’d decided instead on an evening with her girlfriend, first a fancy dinner (where Cosima had surprised her with plane tickets so they could visit her family in a week) and then a walk down the high street to their favourite ice-cream parlour for desert.

It was low-key but perfect and when the pair finally stepped back into their shared apartment several hours later Delphine was already summing the evening up to be one of the best birthdays she’d ever had.

Cosima however, didn’t seem to consider the night over just yet.

Delphine was barely through the door when hands shot up to stop her in her tracks. “Wait there!” Her girlfriend insisted, turning without looking at her and disappearing into their bedroom.

“Ma Cherie?” Delphine waited but there was no response to her call. “Cosima… what are you…”

“Shhh.” The American popped her head out around the door frame. “Close your eyes.”

“Wha- why?”

“I’ve got another present for you…” Even with her eyes half closed Delphine could hear the smirk in her girlfriends voice.

“M’amour… the tickets were _more_ than enough, I mean…”

“Just close your eyes… I swear you’ll like this..” Delphine sighed and shut her eyes the rest of the way, her ears immediately picking up the slack and listening intently to the slow shuffle of Cosima’s feet across the hardwood floor. “Okay…” Cosima was a lot closer now and Delphine knew if she reached out she could probably pull them flush together. “I’m holding a box… I want you to reach into it…”

“Uh… d’accord…” If it were anyone else Delphine might have thought to fear the possibility of a box full of slime or something equally gruesome; Cosima however sounded so hopeful she couldn’t help but comply.

The lid had already been removed, and initially when Delphine’s fingers padded across box’s interior all she could feel as bubble wrap and packing paper. She pushed this aside though – presuming it was not intended as her gift – and it was then she felt something a lot more solid. She ran the pads of her fingers along it, eventually feeling the texture beneath her fingertips change when instead she came into contact with a nylon like material.

“Cosima…” Her voice was low, and as realisation dawned on her she could feel colour rising in her cheeks. “Is this what I think it is?”

She felt her girlfriend take a step closer, one hand curling around the wrist of the hand Delphine had inside the box. “Well that depends on what you think it is…” Cosima’s voice was considerably deeper than before, having just watched Delphine run her hand over the silicone dildo.

Delphine didn’t reply right away. Instead she pulled her lower lip between her teeth and slowly lifted the object from the box, then and only then opening her eyes slowly to examine it. Finally she tore her eyes away from the strap-on, instead lifting them to meet Cosima’s hopeful gaze.

“You are very cheeky…” She whispered, her voice having dropped to a hoarse purr.

“Does that mean it wasn’t a total waste of money then?” Cosima’s eyes lit up and she took a step closer to her girlfriend, discarding the now empty box on floor to eliminate all barriers between their bodies.

“It means…” Delphine explained; her voice low when she dipped her head and let her lips brush across Cosima’s. “That we should go to the bedroom… now.”

She took a step forward forcing Cosima to take a step back. Then she wrapped her free hand around the American’s neck, her fingers splaying out and her nails digging in lightly while she let their lips drift back together; kissing Cosima slowly and purposely all the while leading her down the hall and through the door of their room.

“Now…” she growled when she felt their movement stopped by the frame of the bed. “Get undressed…” She whispered the demand against Cosima’s lips, then stepped back, watching and waiting for her girlfriend to do as she was told.

In her mind Cosima had assumed it would be her donning the strap on and taking control, though the primal glint in Delphine’s eyes and the authoritative tone she commanded with such ease left her wondering why she’d ever considered this an option.

Power looked good on Delphine and Cosima found herself stripping down to her underwear and bra at the speed a teenage boy might take off his trousers under the same circumstance. When she finished her girlfriend just smiled at her, then with one hand she pushed Cosima back into the folds of the satin sheets.

“Good…” Her accent curled around the syllable like a predator curling its claw around the neck of its prey. “Now wait here.”

She turned on her heel and sauntered out of the room and Cosima wanted to protest, she really did, though the sway of Delphine’s ass in them tight jeans, and the way she still clutched the strap on between long delicate fingers made her weak at the knees so instead she just watched. Watched and waited and tried in vain to ignore the throb between her legs.

It was a full five minutes before Delphine slipped back into the room and although it felt like a lifetime in Cosima’s mind the end result was worth it.

Blonde curls, wilder than before, cascaded over her shoulders which were bare save the straps of her cream lace bra. Past that her stomach rose and fell with each soft breath and between her legs the strap on was secured in place around her hips and ass.

She stepped back over in long strides; her flow never halting when she reached the bed. Instead she just climbed up onto the sheets, a knee either side of Cosima’s legs as she crawled slowly up her body until there was a hand either side of her head and she could feel the silicone toy pressing against her stomach.

Delphine smirked down at the woman pinned between her body and slowly lowered her head until her lips curled around the lobe of Cosima’s ear. “Are you ready?” Her words were hot and wet against the shell of her ear, and Cosima nodded dumbly, her hands sliding instinctively around Delphine’s hips, desperate to find something to cling to. “Good… because I’ve always wanted to fuck you like this.”

“Oh god…” Cosima whined, and her nails tore into her lovers hips, marking them and desperately pulling them closer all at once. “That’s so sexy…” Her final syllables were lost in a whimper when Delphine nipped her neck, drawing the creamy skin up between pearly white teeth, then kissing the red swell left behind.

She repeated this again and again, down the column of Cosima’s neck and across her clavicle; each bite more determine than the last and each kiss more fleeting. Then her head dipped lower still, kissing all the way down to the fabric of Cosima’s bra. She made a noise something a lot like disdain then hastily pushed the material aside while one of Cosima’s hands tangled in her blonde curls.

Her lips closed around Cosima’s nipple and the American’s body arched into the touch, her entire back lifting off the bed and forcing Delphine’s body to move down. When it did Cosima could feel the dildo sliding down across her stomach; falling finally between her legs where it bumped gently off the material of her underwear while Delphine remained oblivious, still all too caught up in the nipple strained between her teeth.

“Delphine…” Her girlfriends name was barely audible through her whimpers, though the European looked up regardless, her lips swollen and her cheeks pink. “Just… fuck me…” Cosima knew from the wicked smirk on her girlfriends face that she’d sounded needy – though her body ached, and she could feel the strap on still rubbing slowly against her underwear, and she knew she’d go crazy if it lasted much longer.

To her credit though Delphine didn’t comment on how desperate Cosima may or may not have sounded. Instead she sank her teeth against Cosima’s lower lip and kissed her hard, while her hands blindly removed her ruined underwear.

She didn’t comment on just how wet Cosima was for her either and although Cosima knew she should be embarrassed by it she couldn’t find in in herself – especially when Delphine pulled their lips apart slowly and looked down at her, cupping her cheek with long delicate fingers while with her free hand she positioned the dildo.

Then she leaned down and kissed her again, softer this time, while she rocked her hips forward and Cosima felt the long shaft slide inside her.

It was an odd experience really – Delphine’s supple, petite frame commanding something so strong and hard; Delphine’s soft bouncing curls that fell down around her face and the way they contrasted to the demanding thrust of her hips each time she pushed the dildo inside Cosima. It was odd, but it was equally exciting, and even more seductive, with each thrust demonstrating Delphine’s control while at the same time each kiss showed of her softness.

“Oh god…” One of her hands wrapped around Delphine’s thigh to keep pulling her close and the other stayed knotted in her hair, tugging desperately with each thrust; gradually building a pace until Delphine clung to Cosima’s hip for support and her hair clung to the sweat around the sides of her face.

Then Cosima’s mind derailed and her body rocked furiously against the dildo as she rode out the orgasm that swept through her and consumed her. Delphine rocked with her too, until Cosima’s body went still and her eyes fluttered.

Then Delphine reached around and removed the strap-on slowly, never once taking her eyes off Cosima lying in front of her, exhausted and content with a thin layer of sweat shimmering on her skin.

“That…” Cosima muttered, reaching out with her eyes still shut to grab Delphine’s wrist. “Was incredible…” She pulled her girlfriend down next to her, then turned her body into her side. “You are incredible,” she added then, throwing a leg over Delphine’s hips and an arm around her middle.

“I must say…” Delphine hummed, her own hand absently stroking Cosima’s knuckles. “It was a very nice birthday surprise.”


	28. Chapter 5.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: please write the scene between chapters 5 and 6 of Service and Devotion-a deleted scene if you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well yea, for all those of you confused by this chapter I've another fic I'm writing at the moment called Service and Devotion, which is also a Cophine fic (you can check it out if you like) and basically this is a little filler scene because I kind of skipped the sex scene originally.

They ignored all questions thrown at them when Delphine pulled Cosima off the couch. They just turned on their heel, lowered their heads and walked through the droves of people towards the door, managing to slip out and slide it closed without being pulled back for interrogation.

It was considerably cooler out in the hall than it had been in the loft, though both their bodies were kept warm not only by alcohol, though also by proximity, with Cosima pushing Delphine back up against a wall the second they were alone again to continue where they’d left off.

“I…” She kissed the corner of Delphine’s lips and let her hands find their way under her top. “Have the worst friends…” She stopped this time for a longer kiss, letting Delphine wrap her arms around her shoulders to pull her closer. “… Ever.” She finally finished, and her teeth sunk into Delphine’s lower lip to emphasise her point.

“Mmm,” Delphine groaned; the sound somewhere between pleasure and agreement. “Take me back to your place and we can talk about it in bed…” Her words were like fire against Cosima’s swollen lips, each one whispered softly against her tongue.

“Here’s closer…” Cosima countered and her hands were already moving to the button of Delphine’s jeans to prove her point.

“… In the hall of your friend’s apartment…” Delphine sounded just aghast enough to stop Cosima in her tracks.

“Only joking…” She tried, and before Delphine had a chance to protest the loss of contact she was already pulling herself back, already taking steps towards the stairs. “Just hurry,” she added then, the usual charm in her smile having more of an edge now as she continued to inch back. “I kinda want to make the most of this.” She motioned between them. “And if I can’t do that here then…” She turned towards the stairs before she finished speaking, and Delphine was left staring at the space she’d previously been occupying long before her body reminded her to follow.

When she did she found Cosima waiting for her, ready to push open the door that led them back outside once she as sure Delphine was following. Delphine had other ideas now though, and instead of giving Cosima a chance to let them out she pulled the American’s hand off the handle and pushed her back, using her body weight to pin her against the wall.

“You say you want to make the most of our time…” She whispered, her body leaning in close and her lips ticking the shell of Cosima’s ear. “Well then…” One hand moved under Cosima’s skirt, finding the hem of her tights as quickly as any drunk person could be expected to under the circumstances and slipping her hand inside. “Let us make the most of it.”

Cosima’s hands gripped her waist and Delphine kissed down the length of her neck, pausing around the collar of her top to leave tender love bites in the creamy skin. At the same time her long fingers pushed into her underwear, finding moisture already forming.

She rubbed her fingers against her clit in slow experimental motions at first – the alcohol may have taken away any nerves that would otherwise have been present, though she still knew she had a lot of figuring out to do. Cosima was eager though, eager for Delphine to go faster, eager for Delphine to give her more, and she told her this with every desperate moan that slid through her parted lips, and showed her each time her hips rocked down against her fingers.

So Delphine did go faster; her finger pads rotating against her swollen flesh until Cosima’s head fell back against the hard wall behind her and one of her hands wrapped around Delphine’s neck just to have something to hold on to. Delphine gave her more as well; the same fingers slid inside the American and pushed in and out, her own rhythm being met by Cosima’s hips even if her mind was reeling from the sensation and fogged over from the alcohol.

Then Cosima was climaxing around Delphine’s fingers, and Delphine was using her free hand to direct Cosima’s dazed and euphoric sounds into the skin of her neck rather than the open space around them.

“Shit…” Delphine reclaimed her hand form between Cosima’s legs when she felt the word panted against her clavicle. “Okay… wow…” She pulled her head away from Delphine’s shoulder and smiled. “We need to get back to mine, stat.”

Delphine smirked and stepped back, allowing Cosima to extract herself from the wall and push open the exterior door. She didn’t look round, only groped blindly for Delphine’s hand before dragging her out with her.

“Merde…”

“Holy crap…”

Neither of them had been prepared for just how much the temperature had dropped since they’d stepped into the building several hours earlier and now they were met with harsh icy winds whipping against their badly covered bodies when they shuffled out into the alley.

“C’mere.” Cosima motioned for Delphine to come towards her and once she did she wrapped her hands around Delphine’s waist and burrowed her head into the back of Delphine’s top. “My own human wind shield,” she muttered against her back, the words almost lost in the fabric of the white tank top.

“And what about me?” Delphine reminded her, her own body still exposed to the crisp wind.

“I was thinking…” Cosima let her hands slip under the fabric of Delphine’s top when she spoke. “…Of warming you up in other ways.” She raked her hands across the taught plains of the French woman’s stomach to illustrate her point.

Delphine thought to say something about the fact they were in public and the fact they could be seen, though the nails that were now tickling across her ribs were certainly succeeding in warming her up, so instead she leaned back into Cosima’s touch, their walking now having slowed to a stop.

“You know…” Delphine whispered as the fabric of her bra was pushed to one side. “We will never make it back to your apartment… at this pace.” She didn’t care though because Cosima’s hand was kneading her breast and rolling her stiff nipple between two fingers and suddenly Delphine felt like she was going to melt on the spot.

“Don’t worry...” Cosima reassured her, the words tickling across her neck as the American kissed a path down towards her shoulder. “We have all night.” The hand that wasn’t raking across the swell of Delphine’s breast slipped down to her tight black jeans and popped the button.

They staggered forward a little to a wall, and Delphine braced herself against it with the palm of her hand while Cosima worked from behind her, lowering the zipper of her jeans and sliding in between them and her underwear. Delphine reached around to Cosima’s head with her free hand, her fingers clutching at the dreads and her nails digging into her scalp when she started to rub hard, fast lines up and down Delphine’s cunt.

“Cosima…” Her name tumbled out into the night air past Delphine’s lips almost by accident. “I need you… more…” Her eyes fluttered shut while the tightness between her legs grew and Cosima’s fast strokes failed to meet her desire.

She could feel Cosima smile against her neck; against the red mark of passion she’d just left against pearly flesh. Then she felt her underwear pushed awkwardly to the side and two fingers pushing hard against her clit.

“Merde…” She bowed forward towards the wall and the fingers began to move, hard and fast with no interest in teasing.

Delphine was wet enough anyway and her hips buckled down against the digits on reflex, her whimpers acting as desperate pleas for Cosima to move faster in spite of her hands angle. Instead of continuing to twist circles against Delphine’s bundle of sensitive nerves Cosima’s hand dipped lower and without much difficulty found her entrance and pushed her digits inside, her entire body longing to feel Delphine come undone after weeks of flirting and weeks of silent desire and lust.

It didn’t take long either; Delphine was rocking desperately against her hand and the mews of pleasure slipping and sliding past her lips were becoming sharper and breathier with each push and pull of Cosima’s hand.

Then her entire body slumped forward and her movements turned erratic for a moment before slowing completely to a stop when one final breathless moan rolled up through her chest. For a minute both of them just stood, Cosima having moved her hand so it now gripped tight around Delphine’s waist, then slowly the European turned in Cosima’s embrace and smiled at her.

“I think we should go to your apartment now,” she mused; her words coming out around the post-orgasm smile that sat firm on her face. “Before we really do get caught.”

“You’re no fun,” Cosima huffed; already lacing her hand with Delphine’s and tugging her back into motion.

“I’ll remind you of that accusation in the morning,” Delphine whispered, leaning right into the shell of Cosima’s ear to speak and laughing when her words were rewarded with a hot growl of desire. 


End file.
